Shinigami Trilogy V2
by Haiido
Summary: A new version of my dead fic, Shinigami Trilogy. When rogue Shinigami captains kidnap souls for their mysterious purposes, the Seireitei sends a squad to take them out. Suda Tsubaki and his friends chase after them to save Suda's love interest. Why did these ex-captains leave the Gotei 13 and what is their purpose in kidnapping souls? No longer accepting OCs! Brief hiatus.
1. Revival! Enter, Suda Tsubaki

_**Shinigami Trilogy Ver. 2.0**_

_**Originally, I was the Bolt Dragon, Tsuki. Now, I am the Flame Dragon, Suda.**_

_**Ch. 1 Revival! Enter, Suda Tsubaki!**_

_R.I.P. Shinigami Trilogy: 12/18/07 - 3/15/08_

_Note: This takes place in an alternate universe. Anything, canon-wise, associated with Bleach will be regarded as fictional, unless it is a term dictated towards Shinigami vocabulary. And just like last time, I'm not a genius at Bleach, so don't expect anything too much in-depth._

The giant city of Seireitei, the Court of Pure Souls, was peaceful that day. Unknown to most people in the Rukongai, the Shinigami who resided there had peaceful lives as opposed to them, who suffered in poverty every day in that somewhat hellish afterlife. Today was a slow day in the Soul Reaper's society, as most of them weren't assigned any missions or doing anything of such relevance. All the Soul Reaper trainees were having just another day in the Shinoreijustsuin, commonly known as the Shinigami Academy. Yes, it was just another day in the Seireitei...

But, one young man was slacking off on his duties. As the twentieth seat of the Gotei 13's Sixth Division, this young man was one of the few that were actually assigned a mission in the real world to exterminate a random Hollow.

This young man was quite average in appearance, despite his rebellious nature. He wore the signature Shinigami shihakusho with nothing to differentiate it from the other Soul Reapers. He had short black hair, with brown eyes and brown skin. Nothing too unique about his appearance.

He laid down on the roof of one of the buildings, glancing up at the clouds. Then he reached to his right and grabbed the first issue of the extremely popular slice-of-life drama manga called "Bleach" and opened it up.

"Ahh... This nice weather, this great novel..." He said to himself. "This truly is a great day. Now, hopefully, no one remembers that I've got a mission-"

"Suda Tsubaki!"

"Darn," Suda groaned, leaning back up. Another Shinigami stood in front of him, hands on his hips, glaring at him. Like Suda, he had no defining features, except for his black wool scarf and big head. "Hey, Iyoushiro."

"That's Takawara-san, to you!" He snapped. "Dammit, Tsubaki! Why the hell are you not on your mission?! The Captain'll have my head if you don't go-"

"Why are they sending you, anyway?" Suda asked, putting the novel in front of him again. "You're the tenth seat. What, did your superiors get lazy too?"

"You mock your superiors?! You're punishment could be twice as bad as they are thinking!" Takawara said. "Just go on the mission!"

"I don't wanna-"

Suddenly, his novel was cut in two! Takawara's Zanpakuto flashed in front of him, causing Suda to leap out of his resting spot and put his hand on his sword. Takawara's blade was of a simple design, with a red hilt and yellow hiltguard. People often made fun of him for its comical appearance.

"You don't want me to do this," Takawara threatened.

"You wouldn't dare," Suda hissed. "Punishment for this is highly applicable towards your conduct-"

"Not when the target in question is an idiot!" Takawara yelled.

He jumped into the air and struck Suda! Or at least, he wanted to, but Suda had already drawn his Zanpakuto also. Unlike Takawara's blade, his had a gray hilt with dark red lined patterns. But the most unique part was that unlike most Zanpakuto, his had two blades rather than one.

"But you, raising your blade at a superior!" Takawara began, grinning devilishly. "That's punishment of the highest calibre!"

"Your idle threats fool me not!" Suda replied, in a Shakespearean-like tone. "While biting my thumb at you, I say, thou shalt prepare to die!"

They lunged towards each other and clashed blades. Unfortunately, Suda was as experienced with the blade like Takawara was, as the latter pushed his blade back and slid it towards Suda's throat! He quickly jumped back to evade it, but Takawara pursued him.

"Tch!" Suda cringed as Takawara slashed through a fraction of his hair. He kicked him back, and used that momentum to jump back up to the roof of another building. He jumped down to continue their fight.

Once again, they clashed swords, but this time, Suda had the sense to try to strike him again. Their swords continued to dance in a way only Shinigami could make it happen. Eventually, Takawara attempted a vertical slash, but Suda quickly blocked it by pointing his blade in his direction, causing the blade to land in between his Zanpakuto's two blades. Takawara gasped and tried to free it, but Suda took that time to continually kick him in the stomach and balls! Takawara lost his grip on his blade, and Suda took him down with a roundhouse kick!

"Agh!" Takawara yelped.

Suda jumped back and relaxed his blade behind his shoulder. "It looks like I win."

"Hmph! Cocky bastard," Takawara said, picking his Zanpakuto up. "Looks like I'll have to take it up a notch."

Suda's eyes widened, gripping his Zanpakuto a little more. "Jerk! You know I can't release my sword, yet!"

"It's not my fault you have no bond with your Zanpakuto!" Takawara taunted. "You'll never be a true Shinigami if you don't know your own Zanpakuto's name!"

"Man..." Suda sighed, shifting into a battle stance.

"Rain sparks, Raiken!" He roared, sliding his five fingers down his blade. Sparks appeared from where the fingers touched, coating the front side of the katana, yellow.

Suda cringed, realizing the blade has been electrified. "Do we have to continue this fight?"

"You wanted this," Takawara muttered, then yelled, "Take this!"

Again, he lunged towards Suda. Apparently, the blade allowed Takawara to move at a faster speed, as he suddenly appeared in front of him and attempted to stab through his face! Suda's reaction time was above average, though, as he quickly side-stepped and jumped back. But Takawara bolted in front of him again, spearing through the wall of a building as Suda dodged again.

"Can't keep running forever," Takawara said, continually slashing in front of him.

"Aha..." Suda tried to make light of his situation, but found that he had a hard time doing that as it appeared to be a lightning bolt being waved in front of him. Suda tried to kick him, but Takawara had learned from that situation, and slapped the side of his blade at Suda's leg! He screamed as he was electrocuted from the leg to his body.

"I win," Takawara said to the shaking Suda. "You're going on this mission today, whether you like it or not."

"Y-Y-Y-Yes, s-s-sir," Suda stuttered, smarting from the effects.

* * *

Japoni Town was adjacent to Karakura Town, separated by a few roads. Unlike the slightly more famous Karakura, Japoni had nothing to boast for, other than a small, yet popular hot springs resort and a shopping mall. Other than that, Japoni didn't have anything to go for it.

Suda landed on top of a telephone pole and surveyed the area. It was still dawn in the human world, and everyone was waking up to go to school, or work, or whatever activities a human does on a Monday morning. Suda inhaled the crisp, morning air of the city, preferring it over the dead atmosphere of the Seireitei.

_I can sense the Hollow,_ Suda thought. _It's... near Japoni Park._

He jumped from telephone pole to telephone pole until he reached the park. Sure enough, a Hollow was just sitting in the middle of the park. It was simply a giant humanoid creature with a white mask resembling a lion. It seemed like it was waiting for someone, but Suda didn't care much. He drew his double-bladed Zanpakuto and leapt on top of the creature, causing it to roar in pain. While normal humans can't hear the Hollow's roar, the vibrations of its sounds shook through the town, causing a small tremor to occur.

"Calm down, buddy," Suda muttered, stabbing its head. "Gotta cut through your mask."

It roared, throwing Suda off of its body. He jumped and dodged as the Hollow continually tried to grab him.

"It's times like this when I wish I knew Hado," Suda emphasized the last few words, nearly getting hit by the last punch the Hollow delivered. "Doesn't mean I can't beat you!"

He dodged another punch, then flew towards the Hollow from that position, cutting right through his mask. The Hollow let out one final roar before dissolving into nothingness.

"No hell for you, huh?" Suda muttered. "Maybe I should've stuck around to see what his deal was. Oh well. I'm done for today."

As soon as he said that last word, a humongous pressure overlaid the area. Suda's eyes widened and he stabbed the ground with his Zanpakuto in order to stand. "What is this insane reiatsu?! I can barely stand up! Agh!"

"_**Hmmm...? What happened to ****my**** meal?**_" A deep voice bellowed.

A huge burst of white reiatsu smashed into the ground in front of Suda, causing a wide crater to form on the ground. The impact caused Suda to fly back and hit a tree!

"W-What the?!" He cried.

What emerged from the smoke was a being that Suda has never seen before. He was the same size as Suda, with pale white skin and flowing black hair waving around his sickening yellow eyes. A Hollow-like mask covered his face, and his whole body was covered in white. Shoulder blades and ankle blades were protruding from his body, with white, demonic, jagged wings and a small tail on his back. In his hand, he wielded a silver claymore with a light bluish hilt.

"**Oh? A Shinigami, huh?**" He rasped. "**You're the one who took my meal? It took me some time to find that Hollow, and I just left it there to deal with another one.**"

_I don't recognize that Hollow..._ Suda thought, sweat pouring down his face as he attempted to identify it. _It doesn't look normal. Definitely not a Gillian-Class or Adjuchas-Class... which leaves..._

"**Are you trying to find out what kind of Hollow I am?**" He questioned. "**I think it's quite obvious. There aren't a lot out there like me, after all. Hell, you can count the number of Hollows, the same kind as me, on your fingers. Now, what do you think I am?**"

Suda didn't need to hear that dialogue, as he had already figured out what kind of Hollow he is. _You've gotta be kidding me... it's a friggin' Vasto Lorde! I can't fight something not even the Captains can't beat! _He stepped back and prepared to run for his life.

"**You can't run.**" He said, disappearing and reappearing behind him. Suda didn't try to turn around, for fear of getting killed because of one foolish movement. "**Hmm? What should I target? Your face? Your arms? Should I eat your heart?**"

_Crap! This is so bad! _Suda desperately thought. _I need to get outta here now!_

Deciding it's do-or-die, he turned around and attempted a roundhouse kick towards the Vasto Lorde. Sensing it was behind him, he took his Zanpakuto and tried slashing him. The Vasto Lorde simply took his claymore and blocked the attack, but his reiatsu combined with the force of the impact pushed Suda back against a light pole.

"Argh!" Suda cried. He tried to jump back, but the Vasto Lorde appeared in front of him and grabbed him by the neck, holding him in the air.

"**You're interesting, after all,**" The Vasto Lorde said to Suda, who was suffocating from being choked. "**Most Shinigami would try to run. But you, at least, had the balls to gun-and-run. I like you.**"

_If only I knew the name of my Zanpakuto! _Suda thought. _I could have a fighting chance against this bastard!_"

"**I know what to do with you,**" The Vasto Lorde said, grinning. With his other hand, a pale white reiyoku appeared in his palm, and shoved it right through Suda's chest! He screamed in pain as he felt the reiyoku envelop his heart and eventually, his entire body! "**I'm injecting my reiyoku into you. In time, you too, will develop the powers of a Hollow. Then, I will come back and fight you, as a worthy opponent. But if you lose at that time, I will eat your body and leave your carcass to the birds.**"

"Urgh! Aghhhh!" Suda screamed, writhing in pain.

"**My name is no concern of yours, for now,**" He said. "**But in due time, I will tell you. As for you... I see. Your name is Suda Tsubaki, right? Tsubaki, the next time I meet you, you're dead!**"

As soon as he was done speaking, the transfer of the reiyoku was complete. He removed his hand from Suda's body and threw the young man against one of the trees. One glance, and he was gone.

Suda lost consciousness.

* * *

"Ahhh!" He screamed, suddenly opening his eyes. His eyes flashed a yellow and black color for an instant, before returning back to its brown and white color. He jolted up and looked around. He was still in the park where he defeated the Hollow, although it was afternoon rather than dawn. "Wh-What just happened?"

_Tsubaki, the next time I meet you, you're dead!_

"Oh yeah..." Suda muttered. "I lost to that Vasto Lorde."

He put his hand to his chest, where that Vasto Lorde ripped through and transferred some of his spiritual energy into. It didn't feel any different, although he was in a cold sweat. He opened his shihakusho a bit and let the breeze cool his sweaty body.

"I've gotta report to Captain about this," Suda said.

He looked up and stared at the clouds as they slowly moved across the blue sky. He felt comfortable, and just sat there for a few minutes. Then, he stared at his Zanpakuto, not even caring that he didn't know its name.

_Wish life was a lot simpler than this._

* * *

**Hello everyone! I am the Flame Dragon, Suda! Don't remember me? Well, you probably remember me as the Bolt Dragon, Tsuki from the original Shinigami Trilogy! Y'know, that old fanfic where I asked all of you to submit an original character and I'd use them all in one fanfic! Y'know, that horrible mess? Looking back, the fanfic really was trashed. I just reread the first chapter and cringed at almost every line. I just couldn't get over how bad it was, so I've decided to redo the whole fanfic and title it Ver. 2.0. **

**According to Fanfiction, this chapter is 2,500 words. Not very long in my standards, but considering that the Ver. 1's longest chapter is 1,700 words, I'm fine. Also, the plot isn't as contrived as it was in the original. For this fanfic, I actually planned the story out instead of just BS it like I did the first chapter and go on. Also, there aren't any false promises here like in the original like "Oh, I'll use all your OCs!" or "Oh, I'll make this over three-hundred chapters!" I'm never making any promises ever again. And another thing, why did I call it Trilogy? It's not three books. I just called it that so that it would sound cool!**

**I'm no longer accepting original characters, guys. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys forgive me for the past. I'm a lot older and wiser now, so hopefully, I can make this fanfic one that you will all enjoy!**


	2. Beginnings: A New Mission

**Ugh. I looked through the second chapter of the original Shinigami Trilogy and cringed so much. My writing was horrendous.**

**Enough of the negatives. Everyone, thanks for the original characters! Every chapter, I'll give credit to the authors at the end. Also, expect weekly updates, not daily updates like I once promised in my original fanfic. It takes time for me to write a chapter, and this being the Beginnings Arc, will take a lot more time than it did with the old version.**

**Another thing: I'm still accepting original characters. Those of you who already submitted your original characters, you already know that you can't, but to new reviewers, check the first chapter for more details. I'll probably accept original characters until I finish the Beginnings Arc, which will approximately end in five to ten chapters.**

**Anyways, enough talk and enjoy reading! There's a batch of original characters being introduced here, and just in time for the first chapter of the sub arc!**

_**Ch. 2 Beginnings: A New Mission**_

_**Opening: "Rocks" by Hound Dog**_

"Oi, Chotaro!" Suda yelled. "Dodge to your right!"

"Ahhh!" Chotaro screamed, jumping as far as he could to the right. The Hollow's fist barely nicked him as he dodged, landing head-first into a trash can!

It was just another normal day in the life of a Shinigami. Today, in the town of Japoni, 8th Squad, 20th Seat, Suda Tsubaki and 19th Seat, Chotaro Naramichi were fighting a powerful Hollow. And right there, they were having trouble.

The Hollow looked like the rest that they have fought before, with a huge, pitch-black, humanoid body with a white mask marked with red lines and short black hair. It's body and screams were that of a human's, albeit a corrupted one, so Suda and Chotaro assumed that it was holding a grudge to allow it to stay in the human world. And they were right. Within minutes of arriving in the human world, they found the Hollow lunging towards a schoolgirl. They immediately threw themselves at the beast to keep it from devouring her.

"**No! She's mine!**" The Hollow screamed. "**She's my childhood friend! We were supposed to get married when we grew up! Why is she dating someone else?!**"

"You are already dead!" Suda yelled, running up its back to the top of its head. "Just realize that!"

He jumped off and twisted around, slicing it's mask off! The Hollow roared, dissolving into black particles, and eventually disappeared.

"Phew..." Chotaro sighed, going to lean against an alleyway. The chubby Shinigami had short brown hair and pale skin, with dark bags under his light-blue eyes, a result of staying up all night playing games. He sheathed his Zanpakuto, a katana with a blue hilt and white wrapping. "That was crazy."

"I'll say," Suda replied. "That Hollow was very intelligent and it almost got to the girl. Man, this is one of the missions that I actually did and I almost failed!"

Right after saying that, Suda subconsciously placed his hand on his chest. He blinked in surprise, then sighed sadly.

"You said that some Hollow ripped your chest open and put some of it's Reiyoku into you, right?" Chotaro asked. "Did you tell the captain about it?"

"I decided not to," Suda responded. "I thought it would attract a lot of unnecessary attention towards me, and they might kill me if they knew that a Vasto Lorde infused some of its power into me."

"Can you use it?" Chotaro asked. "The power, I mean."

"No," Suda said, his hand still on his chest. "And I don't think I want to."

* * *

"You want us to go to a meeting?" Suda inquired to the captain.

"Yup," He replied.

Keruno Zaizen, captain of the 8th Division, talked to Suda and Chotaro after their mission. His skin was dark black, with golden eyes and short black hair cut into a fohawk. Besides the Shinigami shihakusho, he wore the captain's haori with a red cape and silver shoulder-pad armor. In his hand, he held his sheathed Zanpakuto with a crimson hilt and gold butt, missing the shield and guard.

"Why?" Chotaro asked. "We just came back from a mission! Don't we get some rest?"

"Nope," He replied with a fierce demeanor, though Suda and Chotaro knew to not take him seriously. "Now, GO!"

"Alright, alright," Suda said. "It better not be for a mission."

They watched as he walked away from them and turned the corner. Suddenly, they heard his voice roaring with laughter. Their bodies shuddered with fear, but they decided to head to the meeting anyway.

Arriving in an office in the 2nd Division's area, they saw three Shinigami, one they recognized and the other two, they didn't.

The first one they saw was the one they recognized. He had the standard Shinigami uniform on with no accessories to make it unique. He was the same height as Suda, but his black hair stretched down to his neck and he had darker brown eyes. Like most people, his Zanpakuto was a katana, but his had a yellow hilt with black wrapping. This young man's name is Yushi Yanagi, Squad 8, Seat 18.

A silver, spiky-haired young man was pacing around the floor with an annoyed expression on his face and gray eyes. He wore a sleeveless Shinigami uniform with bandages wrapped around his biceps and hands. Strapped to his back was a nodachi long katana with green wrapping around the hilt and a round guard with four spiral markings detailing it. His name is Saburo Kazuya, from the 11th Squad, Seat 4.

The third was the only female of the group, with her black hair tied into a ponytail. She had olive-colored skin and reddish-brown eyes. Unlike the Shinigami there, her Zanpakuto was a broadsword strapped to her back. Her name is Ryo Yamura, of the 4th Squad, Seat 3.

"Why the hell were we called to this meeting?" Saburo questioned, continually pacing back and forth. "And why just us? Are we in trouble?"

"Calm down, Kazuya-san," Ryo responded, sitting on the bench opposite of him. "Perhaps they want to discuss a possible mission?"

"But why members of different squads?" He demanded. "This is too strange!"

"You're letting your emotions get the better of you," Ryo said.

"Shut up, 4th Division!" Saburo snapped. "We're probably scapegoats for some big mission the captains are going to do, and we'll be sacrificed for their victory! But you! You'll be in the rear, healing the wounded while I'll be doing all the work!"

"You be quiet, 11th Division!" Ryo shouted back. "We're the only reason you guys survive! If you were gravely injured, you wouldn't even be alive without us-"

"Why you-"

"Dang. The rivalry between the 11th and 4th Squads are as hot as ever," Suda said, then he turned to Yushi. "You were called over here, too?"

"Yeah," Yushi replied. "I was the one first one here. The captain told me to come here for some top-secret mission, though I could've sworn he was laughing behind my back."

"Yeah? He did that with us, too!" Chotaro interrupted. "I have a bad feeling about this mission."

Suddenly, the door slid open, shutting Saburo and Ryo up. A short, pale-skinned man walked into the room with a blank stare. They assumed he was a man through his facial features, but his skin seemed rather fleshy, as if he had been turned inside out. His thin body and his snake-like arms made him look inhuman, and the necklace of fangs really stood out. But the feature that everyone in the room recognized immediately was the red armband, signifying the lieutenant position in the Gotei 13.

"Who's he?" Yushi whispered.

"2nd Division Lieutenant Hebito Watakushi!" Ryo exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

He slowly came to a halt, then turned to Ryo without moving his eyes. Then he shifted his eyes towards her slowly, causing a chill to run down Ryo's body. "I've been assigned as leader of this team for the special mission. Everyone, please sit down."

Yushi, Chotaro, and Suda all exchanged glances, then sat down on the bench behind the other two Shinigami. Ryo and Saburo glared at each other before sitting down on the front bench on opposing sides.

"As most of you know, you five have been called for a special, secret mission," Hebito said with a quiet voice, causing the five Shinigami to lean closer to hear his words. "None of you are in trouble. You've just been specifically called by your captains to partake in this mission."

"Phew..." Saburo sighed in relief.

"Most of you probably aren't aware of this, but yesterday, three hundred citizens of the 98th District were slaughtered by Hollows who have infiltrated from outside of Rukongai," Hebito said, causing everyone - especially Saburo - to gasp in shock. "While not being able to catch up, some of the Omnitsukido were able to track the Hollows to a cave in the wastelands in the outskirts of Soul Society. Our mission is to infiltrate that cave and destroy those Hollows so that the balance of souls may be restored."

"Wait a minute!" Saburo interrupted him. "The 11th Division is in charge of that district! How come they didn't take action?"

"You don't remember?" Hebito said, slightly chuckling. "Yesterday was also the 11th Division's infamous Grand Sake Party, where they drink all day and night non-stop until they drop. In the middle of their drinking, they failed to notice the district was being attacked."

"What?" Saburo groaned.

Ryo snorted. "Ha! The 11th Division fails again!"

Saburo's face flushed a dark red and was about to erupt, but was cut off by Hebito. "Anyway, because the 11th Squad is recovering from their "Grand Hangover," they are not able to respond immediately to this emergency. And since no squad was willing to do it, a makeshift squad was made to fulfill their objective instead."

"Huh?" Suda exclaimed, standing up. "Why would they choose us?"

"It was each captain's decision to choose who they wanted to do this," Hebito replied. "Plus, no one wanted to send their soldiers' out to do this stupid mission, so they chose each of you for different reasons.

"Different reasons?" Chotaro asked.

"Chotaro Naramichi and Suda Tsubaki, the lowest ranked seats in the 8th Division," Hebito read aloud from his clipboard. "Apparently, your captain chose you two because you are lazy and he wanted to send you two out on a real mission, or so he writes."

Chotaro gulped. Suda sank back on the bench, sighing.

"Yushi Yanagi, ranked 18th of the 8th Division," Hebito continued. "You were chosen because, while your intelligence exceeds most seated officers' capabilities, you are cowardly and unskilled at combat."

"Whatever," Yushi said, turning away.

"4th Squad, Seat 3: Ryo Yamura, you were chosen because we need a healer in case someone got injured on the job," Hebito read. "Your captain seems to have great faith in you, so don't let your captain down."

"Yes sir," She replied, flashing a glance at the enraged Saburo before looking back.

"11th Squad, Seat 4: Saburo Kazuya, you were chosen because among all your peers, you were the one least in a hangover after the Grand Sake Party."

"I don't drink a lot," Saburo grumbled.

"Finally, I, Hebito Watakushi, 2nd Squad Lieutenant, volunteered for this mission," He concluded. "So not ask me why."

"You've gotta be kidding me," Suda groaned.

"I don't like this!" Saburo snapped. "Why are being forced to go on this stupid mission that we aren't responsible for?! Don't we get a say on this?"

"No," Hebito replied, his dark expression fixed on Saburo with no emotion. "We leave in one hour."

"One hour?!" Chotaro gasped.

"Seriously?" Yushi said.

"Yes," Hebito answered. "Meeting adjourned."

"HOLD ON!" Saburo roared, slamming his fist against the wall. "No! NO! This is complete bullshit! I don't have to do this! I DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"Kazuya-san-" Ryo began.

"Questioning a superior?" Hebito said, locking stares with Saburo. "Do you know the consequences of this?"

"I don't care! You aren't my superior!" Saburo snapped back. "I am not doing this!"

He stormed towards the door, but when he reached his hand out to open it, a sword's glare flashed straight into his eyes. A dagger with a rectangular tsuba, a tanto, instantly appeared next to Saburo's wrist, causing the 4th Seat to freeze. Everyone gasped, as Hebito was previously seven feet away from the door, and he had suddenly appeared next to Saburo!

"Interesting," Hebito commented, licking the corner of his mouth. "You have a foul mouth, yet you're seated high in your Division. I have a proposal for you. We will spar outside, and if I surrender, you do not have to take this mission. But if you surrender, you will be taking part in this mission, and will be expecting a punishment afterwards."

"Hmm?" Saburo's eyes glinted with excitement, and his mouth curved into a smile. "Now that's more like it! I accept your proposal!"

"Dang!" Suda exclaimed, before whispering, "Kazuya's dead."

"Second that," Chotaro said.

"Yup," Yushi agreed.

"Shut up!"

* * *

They stood outside in front of the office building, on white tiles. Saburo and Hebito were facing each other, while the other four Shinigami watched.

"Are you ready?" Hebito asked, wielding his tanto in a reverse grip.

"Sure am," Saburo replied, bringing his fists up.

"Not going to use your Zanpakuto, eh?" Hebito commented, sheathing his blade and getting into a battle stance. "Fine. I'll take you on."

"Don't mock me!" Saburo yelled. "I'm part of the finest warriors in the 11th Division, known for prowess in hand-to-hand combat!"

"Alright then!" Suda shouted. "Ready... go!"

Immediately, Saburo lunged towards Hebito, fists flying. Hebito stood his ground and dodged or blocked every punch. Angered, Saburo leaned forward and tried to uppercut, but Hebito simply jumped back.

"Stop dodging and fight me like a man!" Saburo snapped, leaping towards him. "Take this! My Raioken!"

Saburo landed a punch on Hebito, but he simply blocked like last time. But unlike last time, Saburo began unleashing a flurry of punches, faster than his last attack. This time, Hebito had a harder time blocking the attacks and was forced to jump back. Saburo quickly landed on the ground, then threw himself forward, catching up to the lieutenant. He planted his feet firmly on the ground before striking with his two arms, yelling, "Sokotsu!"

"You'd do well not to yell your attacks before actually attacking," Hebito commented, side-stepping away.

"Hmph!" Saburo growled, smirking. "We'll seee about that!"

Saburo twisted his body and delivered a roundhouse kick, but Hebito blocked with his two arms. But then, Saburo twisted his body again, flinging himself into the air. "Gatling Jidanda!" He unleashed a flurry of kicks at Hebito's arms, causing him to release his guard and jump back,

"Why don't you stop running?!" Saburo roared.

"Dodging is a strategy too," Hebito replied.

"Holy crap," Suda exclaimed. "This is like watching an episode of Dragonball Z!"

"Both of them are good, but I believe Kazuya-san's Hakuda surpasses Lieutenant Watakushi's," Ryo observed. "I don't think Lieutenant Watakushi's skill lies in Hakuda, though. Especially because he comes from the 2nd Division."

"Oh... I get it," Yushi realized.

"I don't," Chotaro said. "What are you guys talking about?"

"It looks like I can't underestimate you," Saburo announced after chasing Hebito around the area. "I'll have to deliver a fatal strike."

"I'd like to see you try," Hebito replied.

Seeing Hebito's arrogance, Saburo used the momentum from his step to sprint towards him, appearing right in front of him. Hebito raised his arms to block, but this time, Saburo grabbed Hebito's arms and moved them away. Hebito's eyes widened and he tried to get away by kicking him, but it was too late.

"Chohigezutsuki!" Saburo roared, striking Hebito's head with a headbutt! The lieutenant flew back quite a ways before Saburo appeared next to him, raising his fist, and punched straight down! An explosion occurred, with Hebito presumably having got caught in the vicinity of the punch.

"No way!" Chotaro exclaimed. "He beat a lieutenant!"

"I don't think it's over yet," Yushi said.

"I win," Saburo flaunted, raising his fist in the air.

The brown smoke dispersed, revealing the crater that Saburo created as a result of his insane punch. But much to all their surprise, Hebito wasn't in the crater! Saburo's eyes widened as a tanto appeared right in front of his neck, sensing the presence of a Shinigami behind him.

"Your Hakuda is superb, but it's nothing if your opponent's Hoho renders it unable to make contact," Hebito said, withdrawing his blade. "In your case, your fists just couldn't catch up to me."

"What kinda Shunpo was that?!" Suda exclaimed.

"The 2nd Division is known for being closely tied with the Omnitsukido Stealth Corps," Ryo said. "As a result, most of the higher seats in the 2nd Division are the fastest members of the Gotei 13. Lieutenant Watakushi is one of those people."

Saburo breathed slowly, dropping to the floor in defeat. Hebito offered a hand and said, "From here on, don't question my authority. You are going to participate in the mission, whether you like it or not."

"Yes sir," Saburo replied, surprisingly with no rage added to his voice.

"Lieutenant Watakushi earned his respect," Ryo observed.

"I think it works the other way around also," Suda said, his eyes gleaming with excitement. "He's the kinda guy I want to be like."

"Because of that distraction, we leave in thirty minutes," Hebito announced. "Get ready, now."

"Yes sir!"

_**Ending: "Homework ga Owaranai" by Matsuko Mawatari**_

* * *

**Unlike the original Shinigami Trilogy's second chapter, this one actually makes sense! The original chapter had my old OC Akira and two Shinigami meeting aliens. This chapter is the first of a small sub arc in the Beginnings Arc to get people accustomed to the characters and have time for more people to submit more. To the authors whose OCs were introduced, I hope I got the characterization down. Here are the credits:**

**Suda Tsubaki, Chotaro Naramichi, and Yushi Yanagi - Flame Dragon Suda  
Hebito Watakushi - TheTurneyvore  
Saburo Kazuya - Barrett M107  
Ryo Yamura - Aristomacho  
Keruno Zaizen - K Entertainment (Special Request)**

**There are still plenty of positions for captains and lieutenants, so everyone has a fair chance. Those of you who haven't done this, look to the first chapter for details.**


	3. Beginnings: Ambush

**Hey guys. I apologize for the late update, as I had to study for midterms. And I've been anxiously awaiting university acceptances. Though I've been rejected a couple of times, I'm grateful for the universities I've been accepted to. And to those who've been accepted to some universities and not to the one you've been to, realize that some people wanted to go to the universities you applied to and got rejected!**

**Anyways, I'll keep announcing this until the end of the Beginnings Arc, but I'm still accepting original characters. There are still several positions for people to take. Check Chapter 1 for more information!**

_**Ch. 3 Beginnings: Ambush**_

_**Opening: "Rocks" by Hound Dog**_

The walk through the Rukongai was an arduous, painful one. Because the Soul City stretched over eighty districts on each side, it took them several hours to finally exit the city. By then, all of them, save Hebito, were exhausted.

Upon exiting the Rukongai, they were greeted with a surprising sight. Since not many people have been outside of the Soul City, they never asked what it looked like outside. What stretched before them was a vast wasteland of nothing but ground, dirt, and the occasional dead tree. That, and the infinite, blue sky and it's clouds. In the human world, this is what people would call a desert. Everyone stared at the never-ending piece of land that stretched before them.

"Wow!" Suda exclaimed, putting his hand over his forehead to survey the area. "There's absolutely nothing!"

"These are the outskirts of the Soul Society; the place that nobody wants to go," Hebito explained. "Normally, when a Hollow dies, it's either purified to the Soul Society or sent to hell for their actions. However, some Hollows miss the purification when a Shinigami defeats it and are sent here by accident. And since this land seems to stretch forever, nobody wanted to go and check on them. That's why there are walls built around Rukongai; to make sure these Hollows don't get in."

The five Shinigami looked to their right and saw a wooden carriage with some horses pulling it. A familiar Shinigami, to Suda, was the one riding this carriage...

"Oh! It's Iyoushiro!" Suda said, happily. "What's up?"

"I told you, it's Takawara-san, boy!" He roared.

"You guys know each other?" Ryo asked.

"He's the tenth seat in the 8th Division; our division," Suda explained. "What are you doing here? Did the superiors have nothing for you to do so you're being sent on this mission?"

"Don't be stupid," He replied. "I volunteered just to send you to the setting. The lieutenant promised me "special favors" if I do it." He said the words "special favors" with a blush on his face.

"Ha! The lieutenant has no interest in guys like you!" Suda teased. "She has way more class than that!"

"Shut it, boy!"

* * *

"Let's discuss the mission," Hebito said as Takawara drove the carriage to their destination. "The Omnitsukido Stealth Corps that were sent did not pursue the Hollows into the cave. Not only was it pitch black as soon as they entered, but pressure increases as one descends the cave, interfering with a Hollow's spiritual energy."

"Has it been determined what Hollows attacked the 98th District?" Ryo inquired.

"From what they observed, they saw ten Gillian Hollows," Hebito replied. "But we can't be sure that that is the exact amount in that cave. Gillians are foot soldiers that don't normally attack crowded areas, especially not in the Soul Society, so they must have a leader."

Yushi trembled a bit, catching the eye of Saburo and Suda. Saburo scoffed at Yushi's fright, but Suda patted him on the shoulder and said, "It's okay. We'll be fine."

"We will walk in this order: Kazuya and I will be in the front. Tsubaki and Yamura will walk in the middle. Naramichi and Yanagi will stay in the back. Any objections?"

"Nope," Yushi immediately replied, happy that he could stay in the rear.

"It's fine," Chotaro said.

"No objections here," Ryo said. "I will be able to heal anybody in my position should the opportunity arises."

"You may be satisfied with the back or middle, but my place is the front," Saburo said with a grin, cracking his knuckles. "For me, this is the best!"

Suda shook his head, but thought, '_The only reason that he put me in the middle is because I can't release my Shikai yet. They don't need two people in the middle! In fact, it would be better if there were more people in the front. But I guess that'll keep me from getting hurt.'_

* * *

Unsurprisingly, the cave entrance was found in the middle of the wasteland. It was simply a rocky entrance that descended diagonally as soon as one entered. Suda and Yushi circled the entrance several times trying to find some other way in, but failed.

"Mission start," Hebito said, walking into the cave.

Pitch darkness welcomed them as soon as they entered. It was so dark that they couldn't see their hands even when they placed them in front of their eyes. They activated the torch lights that they had put on their sleeve before entering, brightening the area enough to see each other and a few feet in front of them.

As they walked down, they felt a chill go through their bodies. Descending the cavern had not only increased the interference in spiritual energy, but also decreased the temperature. Suda wrapped his arms around his body and breathed slowly, as the oxygen in the cave had begun to decrease. He wasn't the only one. Everyone in the cave felt that way, save Hebito, who was already conditioned to this weather through missions in the past.

"Oh man..." Chotaro muttered, his chattering teeth audibly heard. "It's so friggin' cold..."

"I know!" Suda exclaimed. "How come we weren't told about this temperature? We would've brought some warmer clothes!"

"Tch! Babies!" Saburo snapped, but proceeded to wrap his arms around his own body as well.

"This is good training for future missions, where conditions may not be as favorable," Hebito explained, licking the corners of his mouth. "This temperature is nothing."

"For you, perhaps," Ryo muttered.

Suda turned to Yushi, who hadn't said anything since they entered the cave. Yushi was also shivering, but his eyes shared the same blankness that Hebito had. He didn't even notice Suda was staring at him.

Eventually, they reached an open space a few hundred meters down the cave. Hebito paused to allow them to rest, which led to everyone immediately collapsing on the ground from exhaustion.

"I wonder where the Hollows could be," Ryo said, leaning against a rocky wall. "We've traveled a great distance from the surface and it doesn't look like there's an end in sight. Is it possible that we're missing something?"

Saburo thought about saying something to insult Ryo's intelligence, but opted not to. Not that he couldn't, but he wanted to save his breath for future battles.

Suda couldn't say much either. The decrease in oxygen had really gotten to him as he had a hard time breathing. He tried to control it, inhaling in and out as slow as he could, but he was already exhausted from their trip down. _'Is this just a taste of what it's really like to go on a hard mission? Aw man! I never wanna do anything like this again!'_

"Dude... are you okay?" Chotaro asked Yushi as he breathed intensely.

"I'm fine," Yushi replied. "You shouldn't talk too much to save your breath."

_'Good man,' _Hebito thought.

Suddenly, something flashed in Suda's mind. A dark Reiatsu had flooded his body, causing him to jump out of his resting place and yell in surprise. Everyone turned to him as he looked right and left for what just happened.

_'What was that?' _Suda thought, his eyes shifting in horror. _'I could sense more than ten Gillian Hollows! More like over twenty! And at the center... What is this feeling of dread?'_

"Suda Tsubaki, what is the matter?" Hebito asked, not budging from his place, although his hand rested on his Zanpakuto. "Do you sense something."

_'The Gillians... they're coming straight towards us!' _Suda realized, then yelled, "We need to retreat! We have to get out of here right now!"

"What the hell, Tsubaki?!" Saburo snapped, jumping from his spot. "I don't sense a damn thing! You're just imagining things!"

"No, we- we need to get out of here now!" Suda cried, feeling the lack of oxygen overwhelm his body. "Th-They're almost-"

Suddenly, a fearsome Reiatsu overcame the area, causing all the Shinigami to jump from their spot. Hebito reacted faster than everybody, leaping towards Suda and pushing him out of the way as the ceiling collapsed and unleashed an avalanche of rocks straight towards them! The other four jumped back while Suda and Hebito disappeared on the other side of the avalanche.

"Dammit!" Saburo yelled. "What the hell just happened?!"

Ryo's eyes widened and she jumped back in fright. "What in the world...?"

Saburo frowned in confusion, then turned around. He too jumped back and exclaimed, "Holy shit! What is that?!"

Several Gillian-class Hollows were stuck in the rubble of rocks, apparently dead from the collapse. Saburo inched closer, then jumped back when the Gillian shuddered, then disappeared to nothingness.

* * *

Suda groaned as he pushed a large rock off of his body. The torch on his shihakusho had an everlasting light (unless the user wanted it extinguished), but the close proximity to several rocks made the area so dim that he could barely see in front of him. He got up and dusted himself off.

"Aw man. We were almost buried alive," Suda muttered to himself. "What's going on? And where am I?"

"Mmph..."

"That voice!" Suda realized. "Lieutenant Watakushi!"

He carefully followed the voice so to not trip over rocks. Suda instantly stopped when he found the path ending, leading to what looked to be a bottomless pit. But he could see another dim light from a platform a few feet away.

Hebito stirred in his place, but managed to lean up with no serious injuries visible on his body. He kicked some large rocks off his body then used the rock behind him to get up. Upon seeing Suda, he easily jumped across the pit to him.

"Tsubaki, we were separated from everybody," Hebito said.

His eyes widened when he realized there was nobody in sight. He turned around and yelled each of their names, but there was no response. Hebito put his hands on the remains of the avalanche, now in the shape of a wall that covered the way they came. The increased pressure from descending the cave interfered with Hebito's ability to sense Reiatsu from even a short distance, leaving him unable to sense the others' presence on the other side of the rocks.

"Dang it!" Suda yelled in frustration. "Are they on the other side of this rubble?"

"The wall is keeping us from getting to the other side," Hebito muttered, licking his lips. "This could be trouble."

"Lieutenant! Without you, the rest of the squad could be in danger!" Suda exclaimed. "What will we do?! How do we get outta here?! I don't want to die because of this!"

Hebito let out a heavy sigh, then scratched his head. Even a guy as silent as he could get frustrated.

* * *

"So, what are we going to do now?" Chotaro asked. "Are we going to retreat?"

"Even if we were to, the exit is blocked," Ryo said, tapping the rocks covering the way they came. "I don't think we should leave without Tsubaki-san and the lieutenant anyways."

A smirk plastered Saburo's face and he turned around to face the three, announcing, "Listen up, all of you! Because Lieutenant Watakushi has been separated from us, I will take over as commander of this mission! We will assume that the lieutenant is safe and that we are maintaining separate movements until we reunite. We will proceed with this mission!"

"What?!" Chotaro gasped. "You're crazy! We can't continue this mission under these circumstances!"

"But we can't retreat either," Saburo retorted. "So, don't question me!"

Chotaro curled his hand into a fist, but Yushi quickly put his hand on his shoulder. "It's not a good idea to try to beat him up hand-to-hand."

"Aren't you scared too?" Chotaro asked.

"Yeah, but there's four of us," He replied, then whispered, "And I am positive that the Hollows will be drawn towards the lieutenant's more fearsome Reiatsu than ours. I think we'll be safe."

Ryo sighed. _Boys..._

While the avalanche had caused a wall of rocks to cover their set path, it also destroyed the wall to their right, opening a new path. So they continued to descend the cave. The avalanche seemed to have create holes in the ceiling, leaking very tiny specks of light. But what this did was increase the oxygen in the area, so they didn't have to worry about suffocating down there. Even if they did, they wouldn't die from it because they were already dead. But that would be a painful experience.

Eventually, they arrived at a fork in the tunnel with two paths before them. Yushi's eyes widened, wondered whether Saburo would separate the members into two groups to investigate both paths. Saburo's face seemed to think otherwise.

"I have no idea which way we should go," Saburo said. "But I sense some Reiatsu coming from the left. I think we should go that way. Anyone disagree?"

"No, I guess," Chotaro responded.

"Fine with me," Ryo replied.

Yushi gulped, then scratched his head as some sweat began to appear on his forehead.

Saburo frowned, saying, "What's the matter, Yanagi? Got another opinion?"

_'I dunno if I should say this. If I say it, I might lead us toward the enemy. But if I don't, there's a chance we will get lost. _Yushi thought.

"Yanagi-san, we're all scared," Ryo said, interrupting Yushi from his thoughts. "So whatever we face, we'll do it together. Alright?"

"Enough with that! Just hurry up!" Saburo snapped.

"I think we should go on the right," Yushi finally said. "As we descend, air currents tend to shift directions. There's a strong possibility that while the Reiatsu is leaking from the left side, it's actually coming from the right because of the air. I suspect that if we go down the right, the Reiatsu will increase."

"Alright then!" Saburo said. "We'll follow his plan."

"What? Just like that?"

"The lieutenant said it himself," Saburo responded. "He said that your captain picked you because you're intelligent. We'll just have to hope that your brain was enough."

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

Saburo paused, then turned to Yushi. "You were right. I can sense an increase in Reiatsu here."

"Alright, good job!" Ryo clapped, then said, "But is it just me, or is it getting brighter here."

"Is the cave opening up?!" Chotaro asked, then started running towards the light. "Is it an exit?!"

"Chotaro, wait!" Yushi yelled. "It's not what you think-"

Chotaro stopped abruptly as some pebbles fell from the "path" in front of him into a bottomless pit. He gasped in fright, then jumped back. The cavern had opened up to an open-spaced hall, but he couldn't see the bottom due to there being a pit in front of him. Ryo took a rock and threw it into the pit and it took ten seconds before they could hear an audible sound.

In front of them was a bridge, but it was old and rickety and it seemed like it would give out if someone merely tapped it. And because the bridge went on for what looked to be a quarter of a mile, they couldn't just jump it.

Yushi felt the rope and said, "It should be able handle two of us at a time. I think it'll break if more than that goes."

"Alright," Saburo nodded. "I'll go first."

He placed his right foot on the bridge to test its durability. Satisfied, he placed his left foot on the bridge, gripping the rope to make sure he didn't fall. He started making baby steps towards the other side.

When he reached half-way, he beckoned for someone to follow him. Ryo turned to the guys and asked, "Who's going next?"

"Ladies first," Chotaro said.

She giggled. "Why, thank you."

As she started crossing the bridge, Chotaro nudged Yushi and asked, "Hey. Do you think I have a chance?"

"Nope."

"Aw."

Then when she arrived at the half-way mark, Yushi turned to Chotaro. "You go next."

"Why not you?"

"I'm scared."

Chotaro sighed. "Okay, alright."

He got on the bridge, a little worried that his weight would cause the bridge to collapse. After he adjusted to its constant shifting because of the air currents, he started walking down the bridge.

Suddenly, a dark burst of Reiatsu overcame the room! Yushi was the first to react, yelling, "I sense Hollows!"

Sure enough, from the pitch darkness of the ceiling came eight Gillian Hollows coming towards them. All of them opened their mouths and unleashed a gigantic blast of dark energy at the bridge: A Cero!

"Oh my-" Chotaro screamed.

Chotaro and Ryo quickly reacted by jumping out of the way of the Ceros as they crashed into the bridge. It exploded, leaving nothing but one rope connecting the pathways. The two landed back on the rope, quickly going on all fours to keep their balance.

"Oh no!" Ryo yelled. "Someone, help us!"

"Dammit! Yanagi, you need to do something also!" Saburo roared.

Saburo leapt towards one of the Gillians and landed on its head. He tried to punch its mask, but the Gillian wildly shook its head, forcing Saburo to jump off. He drew his nodachi Zanpakuto and blocked the Gillian's strike as it rammed straight into him and smashed him against the wall. Saburo grimaced in pain, but jumped on its back and attempted to maintain his position.

Chotaro drew his katana Zanpakuto and screamed as a Gillian came towards him. He ducked before it could headbutt him, then yelled, "I'm gonna release my Zanpakuto!"

"I should too..." Ryo muttered, drawing her broadsword Zanpakuto on her back.

Chotaro gripped his katana with one hand and said, "Take revenge upon those disrespecting nature, **_Koorimaru_**!" The blade of his weapon disappeared and became small icicle fragments. The fragments came together to form a hexagonal shield, with the hilt as the handle. The shield was of a light-blue color with two big eyes in the center. Each side of the hexagonal shield had a dark-blue jagged icicle coming out of it.

"Reform, _**Kashou**_!" Ryo called. Her thick broadsword split into four parts, forming a four-bladed chakram with the hilt as the handle.

"Oh snap!" Yushi yelled, jumping away from a Gillian. He drew his katana, but instead, retreated and hid behind a stalagmite. "You guys can handle this, right?"

They completely ignored him as they dodged attacks from the Gillians. Chotaro and Ryo were having a tough time because they were trying to keep from falling off the rope, but Saburo was having a tougher time because he was jumping from Gillian to Gillian, trying to attack them. Whenever he tried to, they would shake him off and fire a Cero at him, causing the already unstable cavern to shake. If they kept this up, the cave would collapse!

* * *

"What was that?!" Suda cried, holding onto a stalagmite in fright.

"I believe the others have encountered some Hollows," Hebito suggested. "I believe they'll succeed in their fight."

* * *

"Looks like this won't be enough." I can't keep jumping in circles, doing nothing," Saburo said, grinning slightly. He laid the blade of his Zanpakuto in his palm and yelled, "Release the storm, _**Kaze no Ken**_!" The blade immediately split in two, enveloping both his hands in steel. Short spikes protruded from his knuckles and the kanji for 'Wind' was written on the back of his hands.

He jumped to the air. This time, the Gillians had enough sense to take advantage of this. Two of them started going around him in circles, evading his attempt to jump on them. However, Saburo knew about this as well. Bursts of wind erupted from his palm from the steel gloves, causing him to fly towards one of the Gillians at a high speed. The Gillian he flew towards didn't have enough time to react as he landed on top of it, and before it knew it, its mask broke as a result of Saburo's steel fist punching through it very hard. He jumped and flew to the air with the wind as the Gillian disappeared into nothing.

_'One down, seven to go,' _Saburo thought, grabbing a rock protruding from the wall. "Where's Yanagi?!"

"I dunno!" Chotaro yelled, then yelped as a Gillian charged towards him. He blocked with his shield as it rammed him, but then the Gillian howled in pain as ice formed on its body. "Ha! Anything that comes in contact with Koorimaru slowly freezes!"

"Naramichi-san, behind you!" Ryo cried as a Gillian charged towards him from behind.

Chotaro turned his shield to block that Gillian's attack, but the one that he had previously blocked smashed into his body with a headbutt, sending Chotaro flying. "Aghh!"

"Oh no!" Yushi cried.

Chotaro slammed into the wall, blood coming out of the wounds as a result of the rock slicing his arms. "D-Dammit..."

"I'm coming to save you!" Ryo yelled, easily dodging the Gillians with her graceful Shunpo. Then she threw her chakram towards the Gillian she jumped on, slicing through its mask and destroying it before it turned directions towards Chotaro!

"What are you doing?!" He screamed.

"Don't worry! It won't hurt you!" Ryo yelled, before announcing, "Take it! Zasetsu!"

Chotaro closed his eyes and braced himself for attack, then felt something come in contact with his body. Surprisingly, he didn't feel any damage; instead, a soothing feeling overcame his body. He opened his eyes and gasped as Ryo's chakram struck his wounds, but healed them instead of damaging them with a purifying green light.

"That's Kashou's special ability," Ryo boasted while dodging another headbutt. "It can hurt enemies, but it can heal anyone it touches with its Zasetsu!"

"Ohhh... that's really sweet!" Chotaro said, jumping back onto the rope.

"Don't let your guard down!" Saburo yelled.

He punched another Gillian, producing a small crack, but was unable to shatter the mask. He cursed, then jumped on the mask while releasing wind to get him high into the air before he came back down and delivered an even stronger punch fueled by his momentum and wind, completely shattering the mask!

"Damn!" Chotaro cried in amazement. "I gotta do something too!"

He shivered. He was too preoccupied from the fight that he hadn't noticed how cold it was.

_'Wait! That's it!'_

He looked down to his Koorimaru, and sure enough, he felt an enormous Reiryoku already in the shield. Chotaro grinned and looked at the Gillians charging towards Saburo. He pointed his shield at the Gillians and yelled, "Take this! Kitsuifuyu!" A great blue ball of energy materialized in front of his shield, blasting a large beam of ice-cold Reiatsu towards the Gillians, enveloping the Hollows in ice.

"What the hell?!" Saburo gasped.

"What was that?!" Ryo also yelled.

"Koorimaru's an ice Zanpakuto. It has the ability to control snow, ice, etc." Chotaro explained. "With that, it can also control the moisture in the air, which there's a lot of in this cave. By slowly absorbing the moisture, it could concentrate it into a single attack and freeze anything with a beam of ice."

"Wow... that's amazing, Naramichi-san!" Ryo clapped.

Chotaro blushed. "T-Thanks."

Chotaro and Ryo's eyes widened as they felt a tremor occur, causing them to lose their footing on the rope! They fell and grabbed the rope before they could fall down the bottomless pit. Even Saburo, who had been keeping himself in the air thanks to Kaze no Ken's ability, ran out of Reiryoku and landed on the ground on the other side.

"What's going on?!" Saburo demanded. "Where are they?!"

"They're coming from the bottom!" Yushi yelled from the other side.

The two on the rope gripped on for their lives as the three remaining Gillians arose from the pit toward the top, unleashing an earth-shaking roar. The roar was so powerful that it snapped the rope in half, launching Ryo towards the side Saburo was on and Chotaro went to Yushi.

"Oh my- help!" Ryo yelled.

"Agh! Hold on!" Saburo said, grabbing the rope. With one pull, he brought Ryo to the air and onto the platform he was on. "You two! You need to come over here!"

"Easier said than done!" Chotaro cried, blocking strikes from the Gillians. "My Koorimaru needs to absorb more moisture from the air before it can deal any real damage!"

"Yanagi-san, help him!" Ryo called. "We can't do anything from here!"

"I can't!" Yushi replied, gripping the rock he was hiding behind. "They're gonna kill me!"

"They're gonna kill all of us if we don't do anything!" Saburo roared. "Do something, smart boy!"

"H-Help!" Chotaro cried, before being blasted away by a Cero.

Yushi held up his katana Zanpakuto in a battle stance as one Gillian rushed towards him, opening its mouth to launch a Cero. He stepped forward to take action, but froze for some reason. As soon as it launched its Cero, he dodged by jumping back and hiding behind his rock.

He closed his eyes, unable to move due to sheer fright. _'I can't do this! I suck at fighting and that Kazuya bastard will just laugh at me if I do! I'm gonna make a fool of myself..._

* * *

_Suddenly, Yushi felt a strange spark go through his body. He opened his eyes and found himself on the roof of a tall skyscraper. Nothing but darkness could be seen on the bottom, but there were dark clouds surrounding the sky, emitting lightning and thunder, but no rain._

_'This place again? Oh boy...'_

_Yushi turned around to see a large, golden chinese dragon flying around the skyscraper. It looked at Yushi and smirked, saying, 'So that's the reason you're worried? Ha! Why'd I end up with you?'_

_'It's you. You're the manifestation of my Zanpakuto.'_

_'Yeah, it's me. Been a while, huh? Ya friggin' coward. You haven't called on me to do anything lately 'cause you're too scared.'_

_'So what?'_

_But it's not death that you're scared of, huh? Tell me straight to my face that you're scared of death.'_

_'I'm not.'_

_'Exactly! The reason you're scared is-"_

_'I don't want to look like a fool.'_

_'Good. Now go out there and fight.'_

_'Wha- I can't fight! I suck!'_

_'You "suck" in your own opinion. Just do something or else not only will you die, but so will the rest. You may be scared of looking good in front of your peers, but that means jack when faced with a real enemy. Do whatever it takes to win.'_

_'Whatever.'_

_'I know you more than you know yourself. But we both know your true style of fighting.'_

_'It's cowardly.'_

_'It's you.'_

* * *

_'It's me,' _Yushi thought, gripping the hilt of his Zanpakuto tightly. "Well... nothing to lose, except my life."

He placed two of his fingers on the blade of the hilt, saying, "Overwhelm them with your might, _**Ikazuchiryu**_!" The blade dissolved into tiny spark particles that came back together to form a naginata with a pole about four feet. At the back of the blade was a big metal cylinder with large needles coming out of it, with a hook-like blade coming out of the end. At the front of the pole was a huge spear blade, about three-feet in width and two feet in height. Everyone gasped at the monstrosity that was Yushi's released Zanpakuto.

"Holy shit!" Saburo exclaimed. "A coward like you's got a giant Zanpakuto like that?!"

"Whatever..." Yushi muttered.

The Gillian paid no heed to Yushi's new weapon and simply charged straight towards him. Yushi stabbed his weapon into the ground and placed his hands there, yelling, "Bakudo #20, Sekienton!" The ground he was touching glowed red, then exploded into red smoke. The Gillians were blinded by this attack, swinging their heads while trying to strike Yushi. But when the smoke cleared, he was gone!

Yushi had jumped on a small platform coming out of the wall and stabbed Ikazuchiryu against the rock to keep himself from falling. He announced, "Bakudo #4, Hainawa!" He unleashed a rope made of his Reishi and whipped around the group of three Gillians still searching for him. They howled in pain as they were restrained from the rope.

"This is the end," Yushi announced. "This is Ikazuchiryu's special ability."

Just as he said that, glaives of rock formed underneath the Gillians and stabbed them through the mask! They couldn't even react as it happened so fast that they dissolved into nothing just as soon as they opened their mouths to howl.

"That was amazing, Yanagi-san!" Ryo cheered.

"How'd ya do that?" Saburo called.

"Ikazuchiryu's ability allows it to create weapons based on whatever medium it's making contact with, anywhere within the medium," Yushi explained. "In this case, the rock that my Zanpakuto's blade was making contact with was the same rock those Gillians were touching."

"That's cool and all, but I think we should keep going," Chotaro said, already used to Yushi's explanations. "I wonder where Suda and the lieutenant are...?"

Using Saburo's wind-based Zanpakuto, Kaze no Ken, he managed to get Chotaro and Yushi onto the other side. Ryo then used her healing spells to help recover from their wounds and loss of Reiryoku before they continued on.

As Chotaro and Yushi took the lead, Saburo nudged Ryo on the shoulder and whispered, "Hey. Why do you think that guy acted like a coward all that time when he managed to defeat those Hollows easily."

"I don't think it was an act," Ryo replied. "But couldn't you notice from his style? He used Bakudo to seal his opponents' movements before striking them from afar with his Zanpakuto's ability. He's obviously a no-contact out-fighter."

"Hmph," Saburo scoffed, folding his arms. "A non-direct battle style? I suppose it's fit for a coward."

"Maybe, but that coward saved our lives," Ryo said.

"I guess..." Saburo said. He glanced at Yushi, who's head was turned away from him, and a small grin formed on his face. _'I guess...'_

* * *

"Look at that!" Suda whispered, frozen in place as he and Hebito looked around the corner.

In front of them was a huge beast: a Hollow. It was in the shape of a huge beaver, but its body was colored dark purple with white streaks going down its back. But its most defining (and frightening) feature was its mask, which resembled a beaver's head, but with a toothy grin that resembled a clown from a child's nightmare.

"Should we take it on?" Suda suggested.

"No, we shouldn't," Hebito replied. "We'll follow it. With luck, it should lead us to the conglomeration of Hollows. Hopefully, the other four were able to defeat whatever Hollow they faced."

Because of Hebito's ability to hide his Reiatsu level, combined with the heavy pressure that the cave exerted, the Hollow was unable to sense their presence as they followed the beast. They continued descending the cave as if they were descending hell. But much to their surprise, it was easier for them to breathe for some reason.

"Wait, stop here," Hebito suddenly said, causing Suda to freeze once more.

"Wh-What happened?" Suda asked, before feeling spiritual pressure rising more than ever before.

"I sense a ton of them," Hebito said, narrowing his eyes. "Let's get closer."

They reached a small tunnel. They crawled through it, careful not to bump into the wall, lest any Hollow should hear them. Hebito came our first, followed by Suda.

"Hold on!" Hebito said, putting his hand in front of Suda.

"What is it now?!" Suda cried.

"Shhh!" Hebito shushed him. "Don't you hear them?"

The two slowly inched their heads around the corner and gasped. They were in one of many visibly huge holes that led to an open space in the cavern, in which there was an assembly of what looked to be over twenty Gillian Hollows. But what was even more shocking was the three figures standing on a rock platform above the Gillians, wearing dark cloaks and hats.

"Who are they?" Suda asked.

Hebito cringed. "What is this? It can't be!"

"_**Hello, my fellow Hollow brethren...**_" The being in the center of the three said with a sinister voice. It brought up its arm, revealing its pale body... and the hole right through its stomach.

_'These are... Arrancar!'_

**_Ending: "Homework ga Owaranai" by Matsuko Mawatari_**

* * *

**This was a pretty long chapter. I wanted to devote this chapter to some of the original characters, although it kinda swayed towards my OCs. I apologize for that, but there will be more action with peoples' original characters. **

**It is questionable whether natural elements like oxygen exist in the Soul Society, but since this fanfic's an AU, it really doesn't matter. I do hope that I got the Gillians down. I wrote them so that they would be portrayed as huge beasts, though I may be wrong with the size. Oh well...**

**By the way, here's the info for the OCs' Zanpakuto:**

_**KOORIMARU: **_8th Division, 19th Seat Chotaro Naramichi's Shikai Release. It is a Kido-type Zanpakuto based on manipulation of ice. In its unreleased state, it is in the shape of a katana with a blue hilt. It is released by the phrase, "Take revenge upon those disrespecting nature!" In it's Shikai state, it turns into a hexagonal blue shield made of ice with a big, jagged icicle coming out of each side. In this form, it can harness all mediums of water and convert it into ice or snow attacks. The more ice or water it absorbs, the stronger it becomes. After fully absorbing this medium, it can achieve the true form of its Shikai: the shape of an icicle lightsaber-like weapon that can cause the surrounding area to freeze with his Reiatsu.

_**KASHOU: **_4th Division, 3rd Seat Ryo Yamura's Shikai Release. It is a Kido-type Zanpakuto based around healing. In its unreleased state, it takes the form of a thick broadsword. It is released by the word, "Reform!" In it's Shikai state, it transforms into a four-bladed chakram with the hilt as the handle. In this form, it can be used to strike enemies. But it's main purpose is to heal, which it can through the ability "Zasetsu" through homing in on the target and healing them through infusing it with her Reiryoku. It can come back with "Modosu" through the same method.

_**KAZE NO KEN: **_11th Division, 4th Seat Saburo Kazuya's Shikai Release. It is a Melee-type Zanpakuto with emphasis on harnessing the wind. In its unreleased state, it takes the form of a nodachi with a green wrapping on the hilt. It is released by the phrase, "Release the storm!" In it's Shikai state, it splits into two steel gloves with spikes on the knuckles and the kanji for "Wind." With it, he can shoot powerful bursts of air through his punches or emit wind to travel great distances and change directions.

_**IKAZUCHIRYU: **_8th Division, 18th Seat Yushi Yanagi's Shikai Release. It is a Melee-type Zanpakuto based on using earthen mediums. In its unreleased state, it takes the form of a katana with a yellow hilt. It is released by the phrase, "Overwhelm them with your might!" In it's Shikai state, it becomes a monstrous yellow-colored polearm naginata with two huge blades on either side and a cylinder covered with spikes. With it, it can pierce any medium and create any types of weapons based on the medium it stabbed. Ex. Stab the ground and create spears made of the same ground.

**Again, sorry for the late update!**


	4. Beginnings: Assault in the Cave

**I find it funny that I write faster when I listen to the Rocky training theme "Gonna Fly Now." **

**I just read the reviews from my earlier Shinigami Trilogy. I felt like a total retard. It truly represents just how foolish an author I was back when I was a pre-teen. I used to think that more reviews meant that I was a great author, but that wasn't the case. I realized that most of the reviews actually involved criticisms directed to my horrible grammar and lack of description. I'm still improving, though. **

**So, I've got a total of ten original characters sent by the authors, which means there are plenty more decisions. I've posted the OCs positions on my profile page so that you can see what seat is available and what isn't.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the final chapter of this sub-arc.**

_**Ch. 4: Beginnings: Assault in the Cave**_

_**Opening: "Rocks" by Hound Dog**_

Eighth Division Captain Keruno Zaizen had a bored expression as he walked down the streets of the Rukongai. The peasants warily looked at him, afraid that he might do something to harm them. One little girl ran over to him with a slice of cake in her hands (his favorite food), but tripped on a pebble and threw the cake on the ground.

He took out a piece of parchment and read over it to make sure of something.

_To 8th Company, Squad Captain, Keruno Zaizen,_

_You have been formally forced to take part in the mission led by 2nd Company Lieutenant Hebito Watakushi. Please walk through hundreds of Rukongai districts until you reach outside, where the escort will take you to them. My lieutenant continually annoys me with his worries towards this group, so you have no choice in this matter. Who care about them anyway; they're expenda- Just do something important._

_There will be cake._

_Signed, Commande-_

Keruno lifted his eyebrow. _'The old man was too lazy to not even bother writing his entire title? The fat bastard. He knows that I'm doing it for the cake!'_

Upon arriving outside of the Rukongai, he was surprised to find another captain waiting for their carriage to arrive. She had marble statue-like, alabaster-colored skin with long, black hair that went slightly past her shoulders and bangs between her emerald-green eyes. As a captain, she wore the signature haori on her shinigami uniform.

"Captain Saeko, eh?" Keruno muttered to himself. "What's she doing here? Is it for the same reason as I?"

She blinked upon sensing a presence coming closer, then smiled softly when she recognized the person. "Hello, Captain Zaizen. Have you also received a letter from the Captain-Commander?"

"Yeah."

Saeko handed him her latter as Keruno handed his.

_To 13th Company, Squad Captain, Saeko ? (You need to get a last name),_

_Just go outside and look at the other letter._

_Com._

Keruno's face twitched in disbelief. "Is he serious?"

Saeko kept her serene smile. "It's okay. So, we have to participate in a mission led by Lieutenant Watakushi? That's fine." She heard the sound of horses trotting, and without even turning around to look, she said, "Speaking of which, it sounds like our ride is here."

"Captain Zaizen! Captain Saeko!" Takawara exclaimed in surprise, saluting his superiors. "Why are you two here?"

"We've been assigned on Watakushi's mission by the Captain-Commander!" Keruno explained, not even bothering to look at his squad member and hopping into the carriage. "C'mon, Takawara! Hurry up and bring us there! Or else, the lieutenant won't do her "special favors" for you!"

"Y-Yes, sir!" Takawara replied, blushing madly.

"Oh, by the way. Those special favors aren't what you think. She's just gonna split your workload with her and that's it."

"What?! No way!" Takawara cried. "No!"

"What's wrong, Takawara-san?" Saeko asked. "It sounds like a fine reward to me."

* * *

"Naramichi-san," Ryo suddenly spoke up after the group had silently descended the cave for about ten minutes. "I don't doubt Lieutenant Watakushi's strength, but how skilled is Tsubaki-san? Is he good at Kido or Zanjutusu? Is his Shikai very powerful?"

"He's pretty proficient at everything, though he doesn't excel at anything," Yushi quickly responded.

"Yeah," Chotaro agreed, then he grinned. "In fact, he doesn't even know the name of his Zanpakuto."

"Are you serious?!" Saburo interrupted. "Why does he hold a position in your squad?!"

"Well..."

_A few years ago..._

_Captain Keruno Zaizen sat at his desk, all his paperwork shoved to the side, with a huge, four-story chocolate ice cream cake in front of him. In the same room, Suda Tsubaki, an unranked soldier in the 8th Company was mopping the floor as punishment for unfulfilling his duties for the week._

_'What a beautiful day!' Keruno thought to himself, picking up his fork. 'I've got a cake, all my work is done, the sun is bright... how much better could this day possibly get?!'_

_Suda inched closer under the guise of his mopping and caught a wiff of the chocolate cake and sighed mentally. 'It smells so good. I want some.'_

_He forgot that he was mopping the floor underneath him, so he suddenly slipped and grabbed the captain's desk for support. But he couldn't stop his head as it plummeted straight into the cake, sending chunks all around the room, through the window, and on Keruno's face!_

_Suda pushed himself up and wiped the cake away to see another chocolate cake in front of him. Or rather, Keruno's face was covered in thick, white icing. And he could barely see a faint red appearing on Keruno's face. He soon became aware of his boiling rage as he roared-_

_"SUDA TSU-"_

"And so, the captain decided that he wanted Suda close by him, to make sure that he could torture him for the rest of his life," Chotaro said. "Although, his rage has subsided since then, and he really doesn't care what Suda does as long as it doesn't involve him and his cake."

"Wow," Ryo said. "That's tough."

"Not really," Yushi replied. "If he hadn't done that, he'd probably be a slob for the rest of his life."

* * *

"**My fellow Hollow brethren!**" The Arrancar in the center called out to the Gillians. His whole body was obscured by the cloak, but his voice was very low and masculine. "**You have been gathered this day to this cave because you are the most beautiful of all creatures in the world! You are the greatest of the great! There is no other being that surpasses you!**"

"What is he up to?" Suda asked.

"Shh!"

"**As Hollows, we must feed on human souls! It is our nature!**" The Arrancar continued. "**However, sickening human beings known as 'Shinigami' have killed several of our race. Therefore, we must band together to obliterate them! We must work as one to invade the Soul Society, kill all Shinigami, and eat all souls residing there!**"

The Gillians howled as he concluded his sentence. Whether it was because of rage or excitement, the two Shinigami did not know. Either way, they seemed to agree with the Arrancar's speech, which was strange as Menos Grande have beast-like intellect.

"The Arrancar are rallying Menos Grande to their cause?" Hebito murmured to himself. "They shouldn't be able to understand. Even if they did, it's suicide to target the Soul Society. A captain could easily take down several of these Gillians."

"**We are but humble servants of a Fraccion,**" The Arrancar said. "**A Fraccion of the Nuevo Espada!**"

_'What?!' _Hebito gasped in his mind. _'Nuevo Espada? So, New Espada? What could this possibly mean? The Espada were fictional characters within the comic book, Bleach's universe. There's no way that they could be real!'_

"Espada? Does he mean those bad guys from Bleach?" Suda said, chuckling. "They don't exist. That's why they are fictional."

"**But before we can commence with this war, there are some rats scampering within our sacred ground,**" The Arrancar continued, a sinister tone in his voice. "**It has been reported that some Shinigami have been spotted in this cave, destroying some of our brethren. In order for us to take down Soul Society, we must kill them first! Kill them! Kill the Shinigami!**"

The Gillians roared in response, then they all turned around and started for a huge hole that sloped upwards.

"They're going after the other four," Hebito told Suda, licking the corner of his mouth. "They couldn't sense us, so they must be talking about them."

* * *

As the four continued to descend the cave, the tunnel began to darken even more. So much more that even with the torchlights on their shihakusho, they couldn't even stretch their hands in front of their eyes and see them. Chotaro accidentally bumped into Yushi and fell, even though they were right next to each other.

"Damn, it's dark," Saburo muttered. "Oi, Yamura. Do you know any light spells?"

"I do, actually," She responded. "Let me cast if for you- kyaa!"

Suddenly, she felt something sharp slash her arm. She staggered back and tried to find something to support her falling self. Ryo gripped the wall behind her and put her other hand on the hilt of her broadsword. "Something attacked me!"

"Oh crap!" Chotaro yelped as he felt something ram into his body and knock him back. "There's something here!"

Yushi didn't even have to get attacked. He immediately jumped back upon hearing their remarks and drew his Zanpakuto. "I can't see a thing!"

Saburo felt something brush cold and sharp brush against his face, causing him to jump back on instinct. Even though he couldn't see anything except for their dim torchlights, he could feel their attacks and dodge out of instinct. "Yamura! The light spell!"

"R-Right!" She said, putting her hand above her. Without even saying any incantation, some of her Reiryoku came to her hand and a ball of green light appeared, going straight to the ceiling and exploding in a dazzling light that lit the entire area! The Shinigami squinted their eyes after having been in the dark for so long, but their enemies were roaring in pain.

In front of them were two Hollows, Adjuchas-Class by their animal-like looks. One was a big, white feline, similar to a cheetah. It had white fur and black dots spotting his entire body. The other looked similar, but with a tiger's face, having the appearance of a leopard. Both had purple streaks going down their bodies, but the cheetah's streaks were wider than the leopard's.

"I recognize those Hollows," Ryo said in shock. "Those two are Leopard K and Cheotah M! They're wanted for having slayed over five Shinigami!"

"**Hm hm hm... so, your kind knows about us, girlie,**" Leopard K said, chuckling. "**Good. It means our reputation proceeds us.**"

"**It's unfortunate that then, that you have to die. Bosses orders, y'know,**" Cheotah M continued. "**Though, we probably would've killed you either way.**"

"Oh man..." Chotaro shuddered.

Ryo was about to draw her Zanpakuto, when Saburo suddenly put his hand on hers. "Wait. Let me deal with them."

"What? You're crazy!" Ryo said. "They're Adjuchas-Class Hollows! They're ranked higher than the Hollows we've face before and they've slayed five Shinigami! There's no way-"

"Shut up!" Saburo snapped. "I can handle them! Close-quarters, ground combat is my specialty!"

"It's fine with me," Yushi said, glad not to be in combat.

Ryo frowned, but Saburo's determination convinced her to take her hand off her broadsword. "Fine. It's your funeral."

Saburo silently thanked her, than turned to the grinning Hollows. The three Shinigami backed away as the Adjuchas Hollows began to circle him. Saburo could only keep one in sight as the other circled behind him.

"**Well Shinigami, it looks like you've dug your own grave,**" Cheotah M said. "**We've killed several Shinigami stronger than you. You are nothing to us.**"

"Us... we..." Saburo said, an arrogant grin plastered on his face. "Does that mean you're too scared to face me by yourself? Or are you too much of a chicken wuss to fight man-to-man! C'mon, kitty cat, let's go!"

Leopard K's face darkened. "**You are dead, Shinigami!**"

Leopard K leapt towards Saburo, but he ducked underneath his body. He delivered an uppercut when the Hollow was right above him, sending him flying to the ceiling, and when he came down, he kicked him away. Saburo didn't even look back as he elbowed Cheotah M who was trying to tackle him from behind, causing the Hollow to crash against the wall.

"Ha! That's all you got?!" Saburo mocked. "You guys aren't anything special!"

* * *

The three Arrancar watched the Gillian Hollows walk the other way to hunt for the Shinigami. They needed to make sure that they didn't follow them back to their base, or else, their plans wouldn't go as expected.

"**Sir. I don't think the Gillians have the power to even scratch the Soul Society.**" The shortest Arrancar said. "**You are aware that divisions of the Gotei 13 are assigned districts to protect the Rukongai.**"

"**Of course I'm aware of that. But, that's not the case today. Not when the division responsible for that area is currently unavailable,**" The Arrancar in the center said. "**The only reason we sent them there is simply to issue a warning to Soul Society. Besides, what's a couple hundred souls destroyed? Also, we can always get more Menos Grande to our side if we want to.**"

"**Hmm... that's fine, sir,**" The tallest Arrancar agreed.

As they turned to leave, the shortest Arrancar felt something strong surge through the air. Because of the Arrancar's calmer sense of mind, he was able to sense Reiatsu that none of his partners were able to. And right now, he felt an overwhelmingly powerful Reiatsu suddenly flood the area before it disappeared in an instant. None of his partners noticed.

"**What was that?**" He murmured. "**It felt like the Reiatsu of a Vasto Lorde... it must've been my imagination.**"

* * *

"Lieutenant, we have to get out of here!" Suda exclaimed. "If they reach Soul Society, who knows what kind of harm they could achieve? We need to go back and warn the division in charge-"

"That won't work. The districts at the entrance of Rukongai that they are heading towards are 'protected' by the 11th Company," Hebito responded. "And we'd have to run through several hundred districts to get to the Seireitei to warn the Gotei 13, and by that time, the Gillian Hollows could launch Ceros and destroy a majority of the district. Not to mention that we can't just leave the other four Squad members here. There is only one option: We have to take down the Gillians here."

"We have to defeat them?! That's crazy!" Suda said. "There are twenty Gillians! We don't stand a chance against them! Not with their power!"

"Maybe not in an open space, but I have an idea," Hebito said. "It seems like the tunnel that the Gillians are walking through is sloping upwards, and it doesn't look like there are any detours in the path. This means that they are navigating through a one-way tunnel. If we could just get to the other side of that tunnel and block their exit, then they will have a limited amount of space to strike. They won't be able to fire their Ceros either because, in a cramped space like that, they could endanger themselves as well."

"Yeah, but... it's twenty Gillians!"

"Didn't I tell you not to question my authority?" Hebito asked, a sly grin on his face. "Let's go."

Hebito jumped out of his hiding spot and started towards the tunnel the Gillians plodded through. Suda groaned, then followed him.

It took about five minutes for the two to reach the Gillians. As soon as they reached the small army, they jumped over all of them and landed in front of them. The Gillians' masks seemed indifferent, though they paused in surprise at the unexpected beings. Their towering appearances frightened Suda.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Suda muttered, drawing his double-blade katana.

"Trust me, I don't," Hebito replied, drawing his tanto. "I'm just following my instincts."

* * *

"So..." Keruno began, hoping to strike a favorable conversation with the captain sitting opposite to him. "Do you bake cakes?"

"Nope," Saeko replied, continuing to smile, serenely. "I'm sorry."

"Awww..."

* * *

One Gillian plodded towards Suda, leaning its head down to hit him. Suda jumped above and grabbed its mask, riding it like a horse to maintain his balance. The Gillian roared in annoyance, continually bashing its head against the walls. Suda attempted to stab its mask with his Zanpakuto, but the continual head bashing eventually sent him flying towards the wall.

"Agh!" He yelped in pain.

The other Gillians were preoccupied with Hebito. Because the lieutenant was very skillful in Shunpo, he managed to dodge the Gillians' tackles and make them hit each other by accident. The Gillians evidently were frustrated as one of them launched their tongue at him. However, he quickly jumped up and dodged the tongue's attack, instead hitting the one in front of it, breaking its mask and killing it.

"Beasts," Hebito muttered.

He took a quick glance at Suda, who continued to struggle against the Hollows. He wanted to help him, but it would end up distracting and compromising his quick battle strategy. So he decided it would be best if Suda dealt with it himself.

Suda jumped between two Gillians and used them as platforms to stay in the air. He eventually landed on one of the Gillian's mask and managed to stab through it and slice it in half. It roared in pain before dissolving to nothing. Suda grinned, but his victory was short-lived as he got tackled to the ceiling by another Gillian. He started to fall, but saw a Gillian's tongue coming towards him from the corner of his eye. "Hado #4, Byakurai!" He yelled, firing a concentrated bolt of lightning from his finger. It pierced right through its mask, killing it.

"I killed two!" Suda exclaimed.

"There's still more!" Hebito yelled. "Behind you!"

He was too late as Suda was struck in the back by a Gillian and sent flying. Hebito clenched his teeth, but couldn't help as he was blocking a Gillian's tackle with his tanto. Using his flash step, he instantly appeared above it and stabbed its mask several times before slicing right through it. Before it died, he threw the dying Hollow at the Gillian above him, sending them both crashing at the ceiling.

Hebito was about to continue fighting when he noticed that the two Hollows he sent flying had created a small fissure in the ceiling. His eyes widened. _'If we can split that fissure open, we can cause that part of the ceiling to collapse and perhaps crush those Hollows! But my tanto won't make a dent and my Kido is sub-par to even damage the crack...'_

"Tsubaki!" Hebito called.

"W-What is it?!" Suda cried, grimacing as several Gillians attempted to strike down his guard as he blocked their continuous tackles with his Zanpakuto.

"I need you to come here and use your Kido to split open this fissure!" He said, also blocking a Gillian's strike, then kicking it away. "I'll distract the Gillians while you do!"

"Okay!" Suda immediately said, relieved that he wouldn't have to fight these Hollows anymore. "Are you sure that you can deal with them by yourself?!"

"I'm a lieutenant for a reason, right kid?" Hebito responded. "Just do it!"

"Yes sir!" Suda said, jumping towards the spot underneath the fissure. Not wanting to cause a huge explosion within the tunnel that would cause the entire ceiling to collapse on them, he was forced to use the weakest Hado spell he knew. "Hado #1, Sho!" He unleashed a small force made of his Reiryoku, weakening the fissure and causing it to widen.

"Hiss, **_Momamushi_**," Hebito muttered, waving his hand over his tanto. The tanto transformed into a long horseman's pick. The handle of the tanto transfigured into a pair of brass knuckles with a small spike at the end. Both weapons had a slightly green hue to it. "Alright, let's do this."

The Gillians weren't fazed in the least by his new weapon. One of them came straight towards him, but Hebito struck its mask hard with the pick, completely shattering the mask. The other Gillians, with their beast-like intellect, paid no heed to the danger of Hebito's Momamushi and came towards him. He ducked under one headbutt, then grabbed the Gillian's cloak, pulling it towards him and breaking it's mask by punching it!

"Feh. That's it?" Hebito muttered. "Hardly worth the effort."

But he knew that the Gillians would swarm him. He glanced over at Suda as he continued to cast his Hado at the fissure. It was slowly widening and was very close to coming down. His vision shifted to the right to see a Gillian coming towards him, causing Hebito to chuck his pick at the Gillian, breaking it's mask.

"C'mon..." Suda whispered, firing another Sho at the fissure. "Come down..."

* * *

Cheotah M's ability increased the length of his claws, but it didn't frighten Saburo in the least. All it did was increase Saburo's reaction time to dodge the Hollow's continuous strikes at faster times, then he kicked the Hollow away from him. This time, Cheotah M immediately got up and clawed the ground, sending dust into Saburo's eye.

"Ack!" Saburo winced. "You bastards!"

"**I've got you now!**" Leopard K roared, leaping towards him from an unknown direction.

The Hollow's mistake was to talk before it attacked. Saburo pinpointed his direction from his voice, leaning his body backwards to dodge Leopard K's attack, barely. Then he grabbed the Hollow's body with both arms and delivered a hard-hitting suplex, head-first straight into the ground. The sound of something shattering was heard, indicating that he broke the Hollow's mask.

"**Leopard K!**" Cheotah M cried. "**Why you?!**"

Cheotah M ran into the dust that covered his adversary and injured partner, but Saburo kicked Leopard K's corpse at it, flinging the two Hollows away. He was forced to watch as his partner dissolved into nothing.

"**You damn Shinigami. Do you even realize what you have just done,**" Cheotah M growled, his voice shaking with rage. "**You've killed my partner. We have slaughtered several Shinigami, eaten the best of human souls... we were supposed to dominate the world!**"

"Hmph! You're just a piece of shit that can't do crap without his partner!" Saburo mocked in response. "C'mon, puppy! Let's go!"

But just as he concluded his sentence, Cheotah M disappeared in a blink of an eye. Saburo gasped as he felt its presence appear behind him and slash his back with its sharp claws. He yelped in pain, feeling the blood ooze from his back. He tried to elbow the Hollow away, but it jumped back and circled him with great speed. Saburo ducked, expecting a tackle, but the Hollow anticipated this and waited for him to act before tackling him to the ground and attempted to claw him. Saburo grabbed its claw-arms with both hands before he could do any damage.

"I don't know about this..." Ryo murmured, worriedly. "Should we help?"

"Nahhh..." Chotaro replied.

"**Feeble Shinigami. You have just committed an abominable sin,**" Cheotah M said. "**For that, I shall punish you with death.**"

"We'll see about that," Saburo replied, pushing the Hollow off of him.

Cheotah M jumped at him with blinding speed, but Saburo grabbed both his arms before he could claw him and slammed his head against his. He let it go, leaving the Hollow very dizzy.

"Raioken!" Saburo announced, unleashing a barrage of furious punches as the Hollow could do nothing. Cheotah M eventually jumped back, attempting to recover from Saburo's attack.

Saburo tried to rush towards Cheotah M before he could attack, but he recovered enough to dodge the attack. Using its amazing speed, it began jumping across the walls in order to confuse Saburo. As soon as Cheotah M appeared in front of him, he tried to punch it, but it disappeared again. It had jumped back to dodge the punch, then came forward and slashed his chest with his claws!

"Arghhh!" Saburo roared in frustration. "Just stop moving!"

Cheotah M grinned, then started wall-hopping again to confuse Saburo. Saburo shifted his eyes back and forth, trying to sense where the Hollow would strike next.

"Isn't there a way he can catch up with its speed?" Ryo wondered aloud.

"I can think of one way," Yushi responded. "I think he's figured it out, though."

Saburo had a grin on his face, drawing his Zanpakuto and saying, "Release the storm, _**Kaze no Ken**_!" His Zanpakuto transformed into two steel gloves with the kanji for 'Wind' on them.

"**So, your sword has transformed into a pair of gloves. That was a stupid move, Shinigami,**" Cheotah M taunted as it continued to jump off the wall. "**You may be better at hand-to-hand combat, but it comes at the cost of limited range. You need that range in order to reach me. You've sealed your own fate!**"

"That's what you think. But-" Saburo stopped in mid-sentence, shooting bursts of air from his gloves. The burst was so powerful that it sent Saburo flying towards the Hollow as fast speed, just as fast as the Hollow itself! Cheotah M gasped as Saburo appeared next to him and attempted to run away from the Shinigami. However, Saburo simply repeated the same ability, appearing next to the Hollow again. Before Cheotah M knew it, Saburo was keeping up with his speed, even jumping off walls with him!

"My Kaze no Ken's ability lets it control air and wind to an extent," Saburo calmly explained to the Hollow as he kept up with him. "One of its abilities allow me to go at certain speeds depending on how much wind I exert from the gloves. With the air I'm currently exerting, I'm able to keep up with you."

"**Why you-**" Cheotah M roared, then he attempted to jump away from him.

"It's over," Saburo said.

He released some wind from his right glove to quickly reach out and grab Cheotah M's tail. The Hollow's eyes widened and it let out a shriek as Saburo pulled him back and unleashed an extremely powerful wind-tested punch that not only shattered the Hollow's mask, but broke through it and went through his body as well. He threw the Hollow off his glove to the ground and it dissolved into nothing.

"He did it!" Chotaro cheered.

"Good job, Kazuya-san!" Ryo said.

Saburo heavily panted, but gave them a thumbs-up. But his victory was short-lived as he felt a tremor occur near them... and the vibrations began to increase, as if something was big was coming towards them...!

Suddenly, the wall to the right of Saburo exploded and a giant ball with spikes came rolling in the room. The four Shinigami managed to dodge it's attack as it bounced off the wall and unraveled itself. It was a huge Hollow that resembled a hedgehog with several spikes on its body and dark-green streaks going down it's stomach.

"That Adjuchas Hollow seems familiar. Oh, I remember!" Yushi exclaimed, drawing his Zanpakuto once more. "That Hollow's named Giganthog because of it's huge size and power. He apparently killed over twenty Shinigami, including a lieutenant!"

"Are you serious?!" Saburo cried in disbelief. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

"We gotta help!" Ryo announced. "If-"

As if on cue, several beams of red energy came through the left wall and struck the ceiling, opening a fissure. Six Gillians came through the wall, their masked faces ready to kill them. They opened their mouths in preparation for another Cero!

"Oh, this is bull-"

The Gillians launched all their Ceros straight at Saburo. It managed to dodge and all the beams struck Giganthog instead. However, it reverted back to its spherical form before it could get hit, nullifying any damage. It didn't seem angry, but it had a look of animosity towards the Shinigami. It let out a huge roar, then rolled into a ball again and charged straight towards Saburo. He jumped over it's attack and got on top of it, although it easily threw him off.

"You guys fight the Gillians!" Saburo ordered. "I'll take this Hollow down!"

"That Hollow's in a greater-class that those two you've fought! Plus, you're tired!" Ryo shouted back. "We need to-"

"JUST DO IT!" He roared, clearly exhausted and annoyed.

"He can deal with it," Yushi said. "It means less for us to deal with. If he needs help, we'll help him."

Chotaro, Ryo, and Yushi all had their Zanpakuto out. The Gillians started to plod towards them, so they released their Zanpakuto.

"Reform, **_Kashou_**!" Ryo's broadsword transformed into a four-bladed chakram.

"Take revenge upon those disrespecting nature, _**Koorimaru**_!" Chotaro's katana transfigured into a hexagonal ice shield with six icicles coming out of the sides.

"Overwhelm them with your might, _**Ikazuchiryu**_!" Yushi's katana transfigured into a monstrous naginata with several blades on the rear and one giant blade in the front.

* * *

"This is the last one!" Suda declared. "Lieutenant Watakushi! Come here so you don't get hit!"

"Alright..." Hebito muttered, pulling back his pick and jumping towards Suda. "Fire away."

"Hado #1, Sho!" Suda yelled, firing one last burst of pressure from his hand. The blast widened the fissure enough to cause the ceiling to collapse. The Gillians looked up and hissed as the ceiling fell on top of them, crushing their masks and bodies. Suda and Hebito watched as the Hollows dissolved into nothing.

"W-We did it!" Suda exclaimed happily. "It's over!"

Hebito nodded with a small smile. "That's right. Now, we should go and-"

Suddenly, several beams of red energy blasted straight through the rubble. The beams dissolved to not damage them, but it had released the rubble from the wall at a fast speed. Suda wasn't injured hard enough from being pelted with small rocks, but a large rock immediately slammed into Hebito's head, knocking him unconscious. His Zanpakuto reverted back to its tanto form and both he and his weapon were sent flying down the tunnel.

"Lieutenant Watakushi!" Suda screamed. He ran towards him and shook his body, but he was stiff. Breathing, but knocked out. "Lieutenant, wake up!"

He turned to see the source of the beams, and gasped in shock to see ten Gillians creeping towards them. _'How could Lieutenant Watakushi and I not sense them? Could it be that the rubble, combined with the pressure of this cave, created a disruption from what Reiatsu we could sense?'_

Suda immediately drew his Zanpakuto, but without a Shikai, knew that he would barely do any damage to them. Nevertheless, he had to protect the lieutenant, so he leapt towards the Hollows. One of the Gillians opened its mouth and flicked its tongue at him, sending him flying towards a wall and crashing!

"Rghh..." Suda groaned in pain. He got back up and yelled, "Hado #4, Byakurai!" launching a bolt of lightning at one of them. However, the targeted Gillian simply fired a Cero against it, completely nullifying his attack and barely scraping his body before blasting through the wall next to him. Rocks flew from the wall and struck his head, causing him to stagger backwards in his attempts to remain conscious.

_'I can't fall unconscious now!' _Suda thought as his eyes began to close. _'If I do, I'll die! I don't wanna die! Not now!'_

_'I can't die...'_

_'Musn't die...'_

_'They need to die...'_

_'...'_

_'THEY DIE.'_

Suda's eyes shot open, revealing yellow eyes on a black background, as he began to levitate in the air. His entire skin and hair changed from black to bleached white, and the Reiatsu he began to erupt caused black flames to burst from his shihakusho. He let out a tremor-inducing roar, causing a large wave of Reiatsu to tear through the air, frightening all the Gillians. Suda slowly landed on the ground, sending the Gillians straight into the air as a result of the Reiatsu.

* * *

Takawara neared the entrance to the cave, when suddenly, a large burst of dark Reiatsu shot upwards from a distance of a mile away! The horses bucked backwards in fright as a tremor occured, causing them to go berserk. The Shinigami had a hard time controlling them. Keruno and Saeko also gaped at the intense, focused, black Reiatsu continually surging from the hole a mile away, resembling a volcano unleashing lava straight into the air like a geyser.

"What kind of Reiatsu is that?" Saeko murmured. "It resembles that of a Hollow's."

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Keruno said, then barked, "Hey, Takawara! Bring us over there!"

"Y-Yes sir!"

* * *

"Take this!" Ryo yelled, activating Zasetsu to hone her chakram towards a Hollow. Just before it struck the Gillian, she deactivated Zasetsu to negate it's healing ability, but managing to lodge itself in the Hollow's mask, killing it.

As it dissolved into nothing, she felt like something was choking her lungs and realized it was because she was reaching for air. The other three were semi-trained for this, but Ryo hadn't trained her breathing ever. "Ack... the lack of oxygen has finally caught up... I'm so sorry, you two..." She slumped to the floor and began gasping for breath.

"It's okay!" Chotaro yelled, striking down a Gillian using the ice blades of his shield. "We can deal with this! Right, Yushi?"

"Mmph!" Yushi grunted, dodging another Gillian's attack. He struck the ground with his naginata, unleashing several glaives of rock from the ground and stabbing through two of the Hollows binded from his Bakudo #4, Hainawa. "Yeah. We're almost done with them."

"Two more Gillians..." Chotaro observed, whipping up his shield. "Take this!"

He gathered more moisture from the air and created several spears of ice, of which he launched at the Gillians. They were smart enough to sway and dodge the attacks, but they became confused as Chotaro grinned at them. They looked back and realized that the ice spears had actually stabbed their cloaks, rendering them unable to move! They couldn't even blink as Yushi sliced both of them using both ends of his spear.

Meanwhile, Saburo was struggling with the Giganthog Hollow. The problem was that it's thick skin was so tough that he couldn't make a dent with any punch. Even when it was fueled with wind, he could barely make a mark. Plus, he had to be careful that he didn't punch the spikes on his body. He didn't know if they were harder than the steel gloves, but he didn't want to risk anything happening to his fist.

_'How the hell do I even scrape it?' _Saburo furiously thought. _'If only it's fat body would open up, I could get to it...!'_

He dodged another 'rollout' from Giganthog and hopped on top of the spherical Hollow. It began to roll at a high speed, causing Saburo the jump off before he could run straight into it's spikes. He got into a battle stance, but was forced to dodge to keep away from it's unstoppable attacks.

"Alright, we've defeated them!" Chotaro said, then he turned to Saburo. "Now, we're gonna help you!"

"Forget it! I don't need your guys' help!" Saburo snapped, dodging another rollout. "Stay out of my way!"

"Nope. We're helping you," Yushi said, flatly. "Yamura's having a hard time breathing, so we need to get out of here fast. Put aside your pride for now."

Saburo groaned, then kicked away from Giganthog's body. "Fine."

"I'm still absorbing moisture for Koorimaru's strongest attack, so you guys have to distract it!" Chotaro said, holding up his shield. Tiny, visible, light-blue particles were coming to his shield, getting absorbed and shining the shield blue.

"Alright," Saburo said, licking his lips. "Time to go to work."

Yushi attempted to cast Bakudo #4, Hainawa on the Hollow, but it moved so fast that he couldn't even touch it. He stabbed the ground, causing spears of rock to burst from the ground, but Giganthog either dodged or ran over the glaives. He clicked his tongue in frustration, then blocked a rollout with his naginata. However, the force of the rollout was too great that he flew back and hit the wall. Giganthog continued to roll towards him.

"I won't let you!" Saburo roared, kicking Giganthog from the side and sending it flying. It bounced off the wall and headed straight towards him.

Yushi stabbed the ground again and caused a spear of rock to erupt from the ground, hoping to stab through Giganthog as it flew through the air. However, its rough skin broke the spear and it continued to come towards him. He dodged to the side, swearing as he did.

"A few more minutes!" Chotaro called.

"Hurry up!" Saburo snapped. "If the bastard won't open up of its own will, I will force him to open up!"

Saburo lunged at Giganthog and punched it against the wall. When it bounced off, he grabbed it by its spike to keep it from moving. It violently shook itself to get away, but Saburo held on for his life.

"Yanagi, keep this guy in place!" Saburo ordered.

"You got it," he replied, creating more glaives of rock from the ground to surround it.

Saburo jumped on top of Giganthog and grabbed the fur of it's neck and attempted to pull its head out of its spherical form. Giganthog tried not to let him, but he unleashed a powerful stream of air from his gloves, eventually getting Giganthog's head out and revealing its inner body. Saburo grinned, jumping into its body before Giganthog could roll back up. He unleashed a barrage of punches against the Hollow, but to his shock, it didn't hurt him at all.

"What is this guy made of?!" Saburo exclaimed. "Titanium?!"

"Get outta there!" Chotaro ordered. "It's ready!"

"Rrghhh..." Saburo wanted to finish it off through his own hands, but swallowed his pride when he saw Ryo's deteriorating health and jumped out of the Hollow's body.

"Take this and die!" Chotaro yelled. "Kitsuifuyu!"

The shield emitted a giant, blue ball of frozen, cold energy and unleashed it in the form of a great beam of icy Reiatsu. The blast completely overwhelmed Giganthog, freezing the entire area in front of them and encasing it in a coffin of ice. Saburo spat at the ground in front of Giganthog before punching the ice, shattering it into a million pieces.

"And stay dead!" He snapped.

The ice shattering also caused a wide hole to appear above them. The hole stretched so far that they could see the light. Ryo's breathing became more stable.

Yushi was the first to react. "I think that's our way out."

"Finally..." Chotaro sighed in relief.

Saburo offered a hand to Ryo. "Need some help?"

"No..." She huffed, her breathing going back to normal. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not," Saburo replied, grabbing Ryo and hoisting her on his back. "I'll get you outta here."

* * *

As fast as Suda activated that mysterious transformation, it quickly deactivated, reverting Suda into a recognizable human. His eyes widened in shock, but shortly fell unconscious, vulnerable to the Hollows in front of him.

The Gillians were shocked by the spectacle in front of them, but their beast-like intellect rendered them unable to ponder what had happened. They just opened their mouths and prepared to devour the two Shinigami...

"NO, YOU DON'T!"

Keruno's roar vibrated across the tunnel as he appeared from the bright light at the end of the tunnel and kicked the nearest Gillian away. A bolt of lightning blasted through the air and destroyed the Hollow right after Keruno jumped off it. Saeko gave it a graceful smile as she landed next to the unconscious Suda.

"Let's finish them," Saeko said.

Keruno grinned, jumping towards the next Gillian near him and punched it straight in the face. The power of his punch was so great that the mask produced several cracks instantly, but he wasn't done yet. With a cry of "Gatling Jidanda!" he unleashed a barrage of powerful kicks straight at the mask, shattering it completely. Before it dissolved, he grabbed it and sent it flying towards under Gillian.

He landed on the ground on both hands and spun his legs around, yelling, "Underwear Tornado!" He spun like a hurricane against two Gillians, delivering his version of Panchira Tornado, continually bashing their heads until they were dizzy. Then he grabbed and bashed their heads together repeatedly until their masks shattered and dissolved.

A Gillian towered behind him, but he grinned and said, "Oni Dekopin." A single flick of the finger against it's mask and he sent the Hollow crashing backwards several feet, bringing its Gillian partners with it. While the attack was formidable, the Hollows still managed to get back up and started plodding towards them.

"I've shown off way too much," Keruno said. "Your turn."

"I can only hope to look as amazing as you, Captain," Saeko said, her smile still ever-pleasant. She pointed her hand, palm-first, towards the Gillians and murmured, "I shouldn't say the entire incantation because it probably would destroy the cave. So... Hado #33, Sokatsui!"

Immediately, a gigantic burst of Reiatsu blasted out of her hand and completely overwhelmed the rest of the Gillians, causing the whole cave to tremble in its power. Contrary to what Saeko had said, the power of the spell was so great that the ceiling started to collapse!

"Saeko, you idiot! The cave is collapsing!" Keruno exclaimed. "We need to get outta here!"

Keruno grabbed the unconscious Hebito and Suda and threw them over his shoulder, then bolted towards the exit. Saeko followed after him as the ceiling began to collapse. Keruno looked back and groaned as he saw the avalanche of rocks catching up to them. While both captains' Shunpo weren't exceptional, they still managed to jump out of the tunnel in time. One last quake and they looked back to see the tunnel was covered with rocks. Takawara was gaping at them, having been shaken from the tremors that continued for another few minutes.

When the tremors died down, Saeko wiped the sweat off her forehead. "Phew... that was close."

"I'll say..." Keruno agreed. "Hey, look over there."

From a distance, they could see four Shinigami coming towards them. Chotaro and Yushi were in front, the former waving his hands like a madman. Saburo was lifting Ryo on his back, both with a small smile.

* * *

As Takawara drove back to the Seireitei, the rest of the Shinigami sat quietly in the carriage. Hebito was still unconscious, having been very damaged from being barraged by several big rocks. Ryo was also in pain, but her array of medicines managed to keep her conscious and better than the lieutenant.

"So... that was crazy," Suda spoke up, having awoken from his slumber. "I don't even remember what happened after the lieutenant got knocked out."

"Did you see that eruption of Reiatsu occur?" Saeko inquired. "It happened in the hole that you and Lieutenant Watakushi were in."

"I don't remember that," Suda replied. "Maybe you mistook it for a Hollow's Cero?"

"But aren't Hollows' Ceros red, not black?" She said. "I wonder about that."

"Enough wondering. We deserve a medal for all the crap we went through," Saburo said. "Do we get any kind of award?"

"Yeah. You get the pride of surviving such a stupid mission," Keruno sarcastically said. "You'll probably get a day of rest before getting sent somewhere else. 'Cept for the lieutenant. When he's conscious, he'll have to report everything the Arrancars have said to the Gotei 13. With what Suda said, this may be a serious affair with this 'Nuevo Espada.'"

"I don't even want to think about that," Chotaro said, sighing. "I'm done with missions."

"Same here," Yushi agreed.

"Mmm... but I think we've all learned something from this experience," Ryo quietly said. "And I believe the bonds between us have strengthened as a result of these hardships."

Saburo kept silent, but a small smile formed on his face.

It was quiet for a bit... until Keruno realized-

"I BETTER GET CAKE."

_**Ending: "Homework ga Owaranai" by Matsuko Mawatari**_

* * *

**Man, that was an action-packed chapter! With this, there will be more relaxing chapters since I'll probably be receiving and introducing more original characters. Then I'll probably enter another mini-arc before entering the first true arc of this story. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Though, I hope you guys forgive my amateur writing style at writing action scenes. I'm reading a lot of action fics to get better at it.**

**Anyways, one OC was introduced here:**

**Saeko - d dot writer 1231 (sorry, it won't let me write your full pen name)**

**Also, I know that Hebito's Shikai was introduced here, but I'm not revealing that information yet. One reason is because its true capabilities weren't shown here (similar to how Ukitake and Kyoraku released their Shikai vs Yamamoto but didn't use the abilities); it'll be shown later. Sorry to TheTurneyvore for not showing its ability.**

**To ZxZ Fic Hunter: I thought an Arrancar was a Hollow that took off its mask. If that's the case, Aizen isn't needed. He simply created his own pseudo-Arrancar, I believe.**

**Another thing: You can find the scheduling of this story on my profile. I'll let you know if I'm still planning the chapter, or writing the rough or final draft, or on hiatus, or something like that.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. Next chapters will be more relaxing!**


	5. Beginnings: Training Days

**Hey, guys! With this chapter, we are halfway through the Beginnings Arc. This means that there are five more chapters before the end of this arc, or five more chapters to submit an original character. I still have plenty of room if you check my profile page, so don't wait much longer!**

**Time for my newly created Review Corner for Chapter 4:**

**-Ten Commandments: Thanks a lot! Though I still think my skill at writing fighting scenes is still sub-par at best, I think I'm improving. I'm glad you enjoyed them!**

**-BMACBOO: Thanks! Since Suda obtained his Hollow powers via a different method than Vizards do, you can expect all sorts of surprises.**

_**Ch. 5 Beginnings: Training Days**_

_**Opening: "Rocks" by Hound Dog**_

Suda walked into the 4th Company hospital with a vase of irises. The nurse in charge of the front desk for the day, who happened to be Ryo, directed him past a few hallways before he reached a room with a few Shinigami resting peacefully on their stretchers. One of them was 2nd Division Lieutenant Hebito Watakushi, who was reading a novel.

"Hey there, Lieutenant," Suda said quietly, placing the vase of flowers on the lampstand next to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm better," Hebito responded, putting his book down. "At the very least, none of my body parts were heavily injured from getting smashed at by large rocks."

Suda chuckled.

"No one has given me a clear answer, so I'll ask you," Hebito said. "Do you remember what happened after I was knocked unconscious? Captains Zaizen and Saeko remembered seeing a great burst of Reiatsu come out of the tunnel we were in, which I don't remember. So, there must've been some time in-between my faining and their arrival."

Suda shrugged. "I'm sorry. I don't remember."

Hebito's face casted doubt on Suda's statement, but he sighed if off. "It's okay, then. Though, I have to report what I've seen in the cave to the Gotei 13 as soon as I'm released."

"Yeah," Suda said. "Well, I'll see you later."

Hebito nodded.

* * *

Upon returning to the 8th Company office, Suda was surprised to see Captain Keruno Zaizen sitting at his desk with Yushi and Chotaro standing in front of him. Standing next to Keruno were three Shingami, one of which Suda recognized as Saeko, the other captain besides his own who participated in the mission.

On Saeko's left was a male captain wearing a short-sleeved shihakusho and the signature haori. He has short, brown hair combed to the front and right, with tanned, slender skin and dark-blue eyes. In a Japanese society, he was fairly tall at six feet, but that was because he's not Japanese. Suda recognized him as 5th Company Captain Jared Frederik.

But there was a taller Japanese person that Jared standing next to him. He has long, black, messy hair that went down to his shoulders and unique, heterochromic eyes (black and red). His muscular body and his scowl made him a popular topic of conversation for women. But it was the lieutenant armband that made Suda recognize him as 11th Company Lieutenant Yusei Mizaki.

"Tsubaki! You're late!" Keruno snapped, beckoning him to come towards them. "Hurry up!"

"What's going on?" Suda questioned, afraid to walk in.

"I've reviewed your, as well as your companion's, combat status during the mission as reported by Lieutenant Watakushi and 11th Company, 3rd Seat Saburo Kazuya and I have to say, I am not impressed," Keruno disapprovingly said as he looked through several papers. Then he jumped from his seat and made a fist pump. "The members of the 8th Division must kick ass, which you three can't do no matter what! Therefore, I've got the permission from these three high-ranked Shinigami to train you guys to the best of your ability!"

"WHAT?!" Suda shrieked. "We just came back from a hard mission two days ago and now we have to train?!"

"I said the same thing," Yushi said, glumly.

"Yes!" Keruno replied. "And the three teachers here are ready and willing, right?"

"That is right, Captain Zaizen," Saeko said, her smile ever-pleasant. "It's true that you fought Gillian-Class Hollows in an enclosed space. Thus, the disadvantages were plentiful. However, we can't make excuses in combat, so it doesn't matter whether the fight is fair or not. I understand this, and wish to help you learn how to make due of this through training."

"You three need to get stronger," Jared said. "Although honestly, the real reason I am doing this is because your Captain is offering me rare seeds for a flower I've wanted for quite some time. And I just can't help it for plantlife."

"I just came 'cause your captain promised me I could spend time with your lieutenant," Yusei said, a creepy grin on his face.

Keruno cleared his throat. "Anyways, these three will train you to unlock the hidden potential in your combat. I have watched you three fight, believe it or not, and I have seen some potential untapped."

"Untapped potential?" Chotaro said. "What could that mean?"

"Chotaro! Unlike your teammates, who have something to offer, you're below average in everything! This includes Zanjutsu, Hoho, Hakuda, and Kido!" Keruno shouted, much to the Shinigami's embarrassment. "The only thing you have that's decent is your Zanpakuto's ability, but what happens when you can't rely on it? Thus, I've hired Captain Saeko to train you in the only field where I sense a flicker of hope for you! And that is in Kido!"

"Kido?!" Chotaro exclaimed (and Yusei snickered). "Why do I have to learn such a lame art?"

"Kido isn't lame, Naramichi-kun," Saeko said. "You'll see when we practice."

"Yushi! You're practically a prodigy when it comes to strategy, but you tend not to use it due to fear!" Keruno continued. "Mizaki's part of the 11th Company! He's one for close-ranged combat, so you'll be forced to learn how to fight! I don't even understand why you would be so scared of fighting when you have a beast of a Zanpakuto!"

"Whatever," Yushi said.

"I'm looking forward to this," Yusei said with a yawn. He lazily glanced at Yushi, then stared through the window.

"And finally, Suda! You're average in everything, yet you don't know your own Zanpakuto's name!" Keruno bellowed louder than his speech towards the other two. "You can Captain Frederik here will train for you to get it! Because I'm getting annoyed at how useless you are in combat!"

Suda groaned, but he knew that Keruno was right. No matter what Suda tried, his Zanpakuto wouldn't communicate with him, which could easily compromise himself in a battle.

"This ought to be interesting," Jared said. "I am always intrigued by the different forms of Zanpakuto."

"You three better learn something new, or else you'll be punished. You don't know what I'm capable of!" Kerun exclaimed.

"Oh, I think we're aware..." Suda muttered.

"DISMISSED! LEARN SOMETHING!"

* * *

For Suda, Jared had led him to the 5th Division headquarters. Besides the traditional houses and buildings, Suda was surprised to see a lot of plantlife. Roots and leaves spread from the ground and planted itself firmly onto the buildings, making them look connected to nature. Bonsai, sakura, pine, and several other trees lined each other to make a pathway that led to a mini-forest in the center of the headquarters. In the forest, he could see several water fountains and a mini version of a waterfall with no rocks blocking the water leaking onto the ground to make it as natural as possible. Suda had to admit that this was the most beautiful Division he had ever seen in his life. It was much better to look at than the dry buildings and tile floors of the 8th Division.

"What do you think?" Jared asked, admiring his own forest. "This area was created by me, exclusively. I've collected seeds and trees from several Shinigami to create this magnificent environment, open to all members of the 5th Company."

"It's way better than the 8th Division," Suda mused. "Our buildings are nasty and old."

"More than just an amazing place to look at, this is a perfect area for disovering the name of your Zanpakuto," Jared continued, then he stopped walking. "We've arrived."

Suda stopped to admire the surroundings. Besides the mix of all the trees that created a nice contrast so elegant and amazing, the water from the waterfall had trailed to the area that they arrived in, creating several small bushes to sprout roots into the air to resemble an outdoor greenhouse. In the center of the area were three tree stumps. The one in the middle was at a higher height than the other two.

"This is nice and all, but how will I learn my Zanpakuto's name from this?" Suda asked as he gripped the hilt of his katana.

"I'm assuming that your Zanpakuto is telling you his or her name, but you can't hear it's voice," Jared said. "That's why you will initiate Jinzen to contact your Zanpakuto's spirit."

"Jinzen?"

"It's sword meditation. It's a special type of communication towards the spirit of your Zanpakuto," Jared explained. "Basically, by placing your Zanpakuto on your lap and meditating, you will be sent to your Zanpakuto's spirit world, where you will have a direct conversation with the spirit. From there, you should be able to to hear it's name."

"It's that simple?" Suda asked, with disbelief in his voice. "That's awesome."

"This is a great place to meditate since you are in direct contact with nature, the roots of where all people are from," Jared continued. "You should be able to meditate with no distractions. Thus, the process should go by a little quicker than normal."

"Great," Suda hopped onto the highest tree stump and placed his Zanpakuto on his lap. "Can I start now?"

"Go ahead," Jared replied, setting down on another tree stump. "I'll be right here just in case you have any difficulty."

Suda closed his eyes and relaxed his body. _'Well... here goes nothing.'_

* * *

After walking through hundreds of districts in Rukongai, Chotaro and Saeko finally arrived outside to the wastelands. Chotaro hoped that he would never have to come back here again, but Saeko said that it was probably the safest place for them to train.

"Naramichi-kun, you, Tsubaki-kun, and Yanagi-kun all have great spiritual energy tapped within you that you haven't used yet," Saeko explained. "Kido is the best applicable way to demonstrate this spiritual energy. Spells take spiritual energy and turn it into a tangible form."

"That's fine and all, but Kido's just 'say the spell and you've cast it,'" Chotaro retorted. "It's so simple and boring. It's gamebreaking."

Saeko's face darkened. "Are you saying that battles are games to you?"

"Uh... wait, I take it back," Chotaro said, backing off.

"Think like that and the next time you face a serious opponent, you'll die," Saeko said. "I'm going to teach you a basic Kido spell that most Shinigami know. While Kido is fairly simple to use, the application varies from how much Reiryoku you pump into it."

"Alright..." Chotaro said.

She walked past him and pointed two fingers to the sky. "Hado #4, Byakurai." A small spark appeared in her fingers before erupting into a huge bolt of lightning that pierced the clouds in the sky. The bolt made a loud, booming sound that resembled a cannon and a thunderbolt being shot at the same time.

"Wow," Chotaro said with a hint of boredom in his voice. "But I've seen it before."

"Perhaps you've seen Tsubaki-kun cast it, but I believe he learned it because it is an easy spell to learn and quick to cast because it lacks a pre-spell incantation," Saeko said. "In your case, you are going to master Byakurai. It will become your unique spell, one stronger than any Byakurai you've seen before."

"Cool."

"Cast it," She ordered.

Chotaro pointed to the sky and recited, "Hado #4, Byakurai!" A spark appeared in his fingers too, unleashing a bolt of lightning. Unlike Saeko's cannon thunderbolt-sounding spell, his was a lot smaller and made a pistol sound.

Saeko regained her smile. "Do you see now, Naramichi-kun? Your Byakurai isn't as powerful as mine. You are going to continually cast the spell in ten-second intervals until you can cast it as powerful, or even more powerful, as mine."

"TEN SECONDS?!" Chotaro yelped. "That's crazy! What happens when I'm exhausted?!"

"That's the point. It's like stamina training. The more you train while you're tired, the stronger you become," Saeko explained. "The next time you cast Byakurai after a day's rest, it should be a lot stronger."

"But-"

"Please, just do it," Saeko said with much more force.

Chotaro gulped. Then he took a deep breath, pointed to the sky, and yelled, "Hado #4, Byakurai!"

* * *

"Welcome to the 11th Company coliseum!" Yusei shouted, his voice echoing through the open-space area. "I managed to get permission from the captain to build this magnificent place! We mainly fight on weekend nights for bets and other great things! It's also a great place for us to train!"

Yushi nervously looked at the 11th Company members who were doing push-ups, talking about training, benchpressing, etc. He and Yusei had just walked into a great stone coliseum in the middle of the 11th Company area. Two huge marble statues stood at the opposite ends of the coliseum, one of Yusei and the other of whom Yushi thought was the captain.

"Hey Yusei! What are ya doing here?" One of the 11th Company soldiers said, howling with laughter after talking with other soldiers. "You hate training!"

"Ha! I got a sweet deal from that black captain from 8th Company!" Yusei replied, laughing just as loud as the rest of them. "I get to "spend some time" with their hot lieutenant if I train this guy!" He patted Yushi's head very roughly.

"Aww shit! Mizaki's gonna get laid again tonight!" He shouted. "The 8th Company's pretty ghetto... but their lieutenant is somone I'd love to bang!"

_'These guys are annoying,' _Yushi thought.

"She's got great assets, she's smokin' sexy, and not to mention, she's a virgin!"

"Hey! Would ya screw her?"

"Hell yeah I would-"

Suddenly, the guy who just spoke was grabbed by the hair and flung across the coliseum, smashing into someone else who was lifting weights. Everyone turned to see the culprit and saw Saburo Kazuya flicking his wrists, a scowl on his face. "Hey idiots. How about getting some work done rather than saying some stupid shit, huh?!"

"It's 4th Seat Kazuya..." One of the members trembled. "Let's get outta here. We don't have to take this."

Several members glared at him, but he simply glared back at them and raised his fists. They squealed in fright and ran out of the coliseum.

"Oi, Yanagi. If people from other Divisions are gonna talk crap about yours, who dontcha stand up for them?" Saburo asked. "I've seen you fight, and you've got a lot more skill than these retards."

"Meh. I don't care," Yushi replied. "Our lieutenant's strong enough to take care of herself."

"Loosen up, will ya, Kazuya?" Yusei said. "You're just jealous that you don't have a girl yourself. Though, I do hear that you visit the 4th Division hospital nowadays to visit that comrade of yours from that one mission. What was her name? Yamura-"

"Lieutenant, I don't want to have to beat you up too," Saburo snapped.

"Alright, alright. Your mouth is impressive, but your ability to back up your boasts are even more impressive," Yusei said. "I'll stop talking crap about you. But I'm serious about training this guy, so if you would...?"

Saburo nodded. "You be careful, Yanagi. He's a tough one, despite his stupid mouth."

As he left, Yusei grinned and said, "He's a tough one. He's scary, but he's very strong, which is why a lot of people fear and respect him. But he's changed a lot since that one mission he took part in. He's a lot humbler now, no longer boasting of his strength."

"Hmm..." Yushi nodded.

Yusei looked around a bit, as if he was looking if someone was watching him. After he confirmed that no one was spying on him, he said, "Well! You're free to go! I didn't care about training you in the first place, and I'm pretty sure you don't want to train either! You can get outta here!"

"Okay," Yushi said, not caring either.

Yushi turned around and walked towards the exit. Yusei grinned and laid down in a relaxed position, looking up towards the sky. _'This is great! I don't have to do anything and I get to spend time with the sexy lieutenant! How could this day get any bet-'_

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted someone far, in a distance, watching him. He squinted to see him or her, then gasped upon spotting Captain Keruno watching him. He had his middle finger up, as if saying, "I'm watching you, dirtbag."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Yusei yelped, jumping from his resting spot. "Hold on a sec, Yanagi! I've changed my mind!"

Yushi stopped and turned back to him. "What?"

He instantly jumped back as Yusei drew his Zanpakuto from his back. His was a nodachi with a red hilt and a square tsuba. Yushi placed his hand on his Zanpakuto as well.

"It looks like I can't be lazy today," Yusei said with a grin. "Draw, Yushi Yanagi! The fate of my future romance awaits!"

"Uh... okay?" Yushi replied, drawing his blade.

"Let's do this!"

* * *

_Thirty minutes later..._

Jared anxiously watched Suda as he meditated on the tree stump. Suda looked like he was meditating, but the captain could easily tell he really wasn't. Suda continually twitched and scratched his itches away. Occasionally, he would crack his eye open to glance at Jared, then quickly closed it.

After a few more minutes, Suda said, "This isn't working."

"I think I've realized that," Jared said. "It's strange though. Jinzen is the best way for a Shinigami to communicate with his or her Zanpakuto, so you should be able to speak with it's spirit."

Suda stood up and stretched the stiffness out of his body. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Well, there is the more dangerous method," Jared said, causing Suda to step back. "A Zanpakuto tends to react when the owner of said blade is dying."

"You're not gonna-"

"I'm not going to kill you. Why would I?" Jared said, although the thought of it actually passing through the captain's mind unnerved Suda. "Instead, we're going to put you in a stressful situation, such as fighting, in order to cause your Zanpakuto to react to your danger and reveal itself to you. That should do it."

Suda gulped. _'I'm going to fight a captain?! I could barely handle a Menos Grande! How can I fight him?'_

"Don't worry. I won't damage you much," Jared said, grinning. "Though, I can't say I won't hold back. We need to make this look as authentic as possible to release your Zanpakuto."

The two walked down the forest to an area with a lot more space. There were a few palm trees at the sides and a peaceful stream sealed with some rocks keeping it from spreading over the grass. Suda and Jared stood at opposing sides, both gripping the hilts of their Zanpakuto. Jared was the first to draw, his being a katana with a dark-blue guard and the hilt wrapped in cyan wrapping. Suda also drew his double-blade Zanpakuto.

"You have quite a unique-looking sealed Zanpakuto," Jared observed. "Perhaps the spirit residing within it is also unique and may require a different method to pull it out."

"M-Maybe," Suda said, his voice just as shaky as his body. He could feel goosebumps come over his entire body and he felt very cold and sweaty. _'Aw man... I'm fighting a real captain. I can't s-stop shivering!'_

_'W...'_

Suda blinked. "What was that voice?"

"Don't be distracted!" Jared barked, snapping Suda back to reality. "Here we go!"

* * *

"Bya... Bya... Byakurai..." Chotaro managed to say after having cast Byakurai over a hundred times. Despite what Saeko had said, he felt like he hadn't improved much since his lightning bolt had shrank into a small spark. However, Saeko continued to observe without saying anything. Eventually, Chotaro said, "I-I give up!" and slumped to the floor.

"Great job today, Naramichi-kun," Saeko brightly said. "We'll keep this training for tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?!" Chotaro gasped in surprise. "What?!"

"Your captain didn't inform you? Captain Zaizen has the three of us training you guys for the next month," Saeko explained. "I am going to make you a Kido expert by the time I'm done with you."

"No way! NO WAY! This isn't fair!" Chotaro complained. "Why do I have to be the one to learn Kido anyway? Kido is the most embarrassing of the four arts the Shinigami employs. It requires a Shinigami to stay at the rear ranks and fight like cowards while everyone else attacks head on. The 11th Company makes fun of people who use Kido! I'm gonna get bullied for being 'pampered' by you, also!"

"Naramichi-kun, last time I checked, your Zanpakuto harnesses magic also," Saeko said.

"Yeah, but..." Chotaro groaned, unable to come up with a comeback for that. "It's... it's still not fair."

"Do you know why we Shinigami fight, Naramichi-kun?" Saeko inquired all of a sudden.

"Uhh... isn't it to protect souls?" He replied.

"Correct, but in order to do that, we need to live so we can protect them," She continued. "Kido is the best way to survive since we do not directly engage in man-to-man combat. Even if we did, we still have the advantage because not many people can deflect Hado spells, destroy Bakudo barriers, and negate Kaido."

"I guess..." Chotaro said, obviously unconvinced.

"Allow me to demonstrate what Hado is capable of," She said. "Please move away, as this spell may be overwhelming, even to an ice-based Zanpakuto wielder like yourself."

Chotaro stepped back as Saeko walked a few feet away. He frowned in disbelief. _'I've seen a bunch of Kido spells before. I'm sure she won't be able to impress me with any spell she's got. Nothing can be bigger than my Kitsuifuyu.'_

She pointed her palm straight in front of her and without an incantation, simply said, "Hado, Hyoga Seiran." A gigantic blast of ice ripped through her hand and extended in width and length until it had spread over miles and miles of wasteland, creating a snowing, winter-like wonderland.

Saeko turned around with her signature serene smile. She looked at Chotaro, who's mouth was gaping wide open. "So, what do you think? It's such an advanced Hado spell that it has no number, and it's a little difficult for you to achieve at your current state, but with practice, you may be able to do it too."

_'That was six- no, eight times larger than my Kitsuifuyu!' _Chotaro thought. _'If I could cast a spell like that... I could be invincible!'_

Chotaro jumped to the ground and bowed as low as he could. "Please, Captain Saeko! Please teach me Kido!"

Saeko's face brightened. "Alright."

* * *

Yusei acted first, lunging towards Yushi. The latter brought his blade up and blocked Yusei's strike. However, Yusei's larger nodachi easily overwhelmed Yusei's and broke his guard. Yusei stabbed his sword forward, causing Yushi to jump back and get into a defensive battle stance.

_'He's going easy on me,' _Yushi thought. _'That's good.'_

Yushi and Yusei circled each other for a few seconds. A small grin formed on Yusei's face. _'He's an observer. He must use counter-strikes a lot in man-to-man combat. That's fine with me!'_

Yusei headed straight towards Yushi, who was prepared to block his attack again. Yushi didn't expect Yusei to sweep down and try to slash his legs. He jumped to dodge, but Yusei simply followed after him and began dealing a whirlwind of slashes. Yushi clucked his tongue and thrusted his blade in the middle of the storm of slashes to stop it. The two clashed again after Yushi landed on the ground.

"You're also holding back!" Yusei said. "C'mon! Stop holding back and fight!"

"Can't do that," Yushi muttered. _'Cause the 11th Company looks down on any kind of Kido. If I use it, I'll be looked on as a laughingstock.'_

The two continually met blades with no progression in their fight. Yushi didn't back down and neither did Yusei. However, Yushi knew that Yusei was going easy on him as the 11th Company were known for their ridiculous strength. He also noticed that his movements were stiff and lacked purpose, as if he was trying to show off instead of actually fight.

"This is getting boring," Yusei said. "I'm gonna heat this battlefield up!"

Yushi was confused, then widened his eyes as Yusei disappeared in front of him. He felt a presence behind him and immediately whisked his blade in a spin attack to strike the lieutenant, only for Yusei to dodge at a fast speed.

"Rgh. You're using Shunpo," Yushi groaned.

"That's right," Yusei replied. "You better do something fast, Yanagi! Or else I'm gonna get you!"

_'Looks like I have no choice...' _Yushi thought, pointing his fingers at Yusei and saying, "Bakudo #1, Sai!"

Instantly after he said it, Yusei felt his arms lock behind his back. He managed to maintain his grip on his Zanpakuto, but barely evaded Yushi's next attack. He ripped through the binding power of the Sai spell and grinned. "Hahaha! So you're a Bakudo user, huh? This just makes it even more fun, Yanagi!"

Using his quick Flash Step, Yusei continually disappeared and reappeared in a different location near Yushi. The lower-ranked Shinigami had a difficult time predicting where he would appear, and even when he had his blade near the lieutenant, he couldn't touch him. Yusei flash stepped right behind him and Yushi reversed his grip on his blade to stab him, but Yusei side-stepped the attack and kneed him in the leg. Yushi staggered backwards.

"This can't be all you've got, Yanagi!" Yusei yelled, howling with laughter. "Are all the 8th Company warriors this weak?!"

"Tch," Yushi scoffed. He immediately stopped fighting and turned around to walk to the exit. "If you're gonna mock me, I'm out of here."

"H-Hold on! Sorry, sorry!" Yusei quickly apologized, using his flash step to get next to him and patted his shouler. "I was just kidding! You know how it is, right? Two warriors insult each other to fight at the best of their abilities. Look, I'll make it up to you."

Yushi frowned, then backed off as Yusei placed two fingers on his Zanpakuto and brought them down. "What are you-"

"I will fight you at the best of my ability! Behold, the true form of my Zanpakuto!" Yusei proclaimed as his nodachi began to glow red. "Pierce all that stand in your way, _**Yari no O**_!" His blade transfigured into a two-meter, bloody red-colored spear with black markings covering it. Between the tip of the spear and the end, barbed wires connected it.

Yushi didn't waste any time anticipating the danger and announced, "Overwhelm him with your might, _**Ikazuchiryu**_!" His Zanpakuto transformed into the monstrous naginata with several blades on each side.

"Hmmm? Polearm fighting polearm? Interesting," Yusei said. "Let's go!"

The two came forwards and stabbed their weapons forward. Unfortunately, Yushi's large naginata was much slower than Yusei's polearm spear. It pierced the tip of his shoulder's skin while the naginata missed. Yusei thought he had the advantage, but blinked in surprise as Yushi grabbed the hem of his shihakusho before stabbing the ground and unleashing glaives of the marble floor next to them. Yusei winced as some of the sharp tips of the glaives struck his body and produced rips on his uniform.

"Good! Good!" Yusei complemented him.

Yusei bolted forwards, using his Shunpo to circle around Yushi and strike his shoulder with his Yari no O. Yushi shrugged the attack off and stabbed the ground again to produce spears of marble, but Yusei easily dodged with his Flash Step.

"Bakudo #4, Hainawa!" Yushi yelled, causing strings of Reishi to appear and try to wrap around Yusei. Not only did the lieutenant dodge the attacks, he weaved through all of them to get to Yushi. Yushi brought his naginata up to block the attack, but Yusei simply kicked him away.

"Is that it?! Show me more, Yanagi!" Yusei roared, relentlessly pursuing him.

Yushi had slammed into the wall of the coliseum and barely had any time to recover to see Yusei running towards him. "Bakudo #8, Seki!" A blue orb appeared in front of his palm. Yusei was so preocuppied with beating Yushi up that he didn't even notice the blue orb and struck it, then yelped in pain as he was reflected off the spell and flew to the opposite side of the coliseum!

"That Bakudo of yours is quite powerful, but it isn't enough to stop a battle-loving warrior like me," Yusei taunted. "If this is all you've got, you won't survive in a serious fight. I'll show you the power of my Shikai!" He gathered some Reiatsu and compressed it into a replica of his spear in the palm of his hand. "If I strike the opponent with the original spear, I can create replicas of it that go twice as fast!"

"Tch!" Yushi pulled up his Ikazuchiryu to block it.

Yusei pulled back, then threw the spear as hard as he could. The spear came at such a blinding speed that Yushi blinked and the spear had wedged itself in the wall right next to his head. Then another instantly appeared to the left of his head. Then another at the right, then left side of his body.

"This is getting boring now," Yusei said with a fake yawn. He created another spear in his hand. "I'm gonna finish you off now."

_'Dammit. This guy is mocking me,' _Yushi thought, frowning his eyes. _'Hey sword. Do you have anything that can help me?'_

_'...'_

_'Nothing?'_

_'Why are you asking me? The form that I currently take has limitless possibilities. Are you saying that you can't find a way to defeat him with it?'_

_'Nope.'_

_'Fine. If you really want to know, the form that I currently take is what I call a 'cloak form,' if you will. The reason for this is because you cannot handle the true form of the Shikai, yet. It just doesn't suit the battle style you normally use.'_

_'Just do it now.'_

_'Alright. But with your experience, you won't be able to handle it.'_

"Take... this!" Yusei roared, throwing his spear straight at Yushi.

Then he gasped as Yushi's Zanpakuto began to glow a bright yellow, enveloping Yusei's spear. He was shocked to see Yushi's Ikazuchiryu morph into a different form. Because it was created out of Yushi's Reiatsu enveloping his naginata and couldn't manifest in a solid form, Yusei could barely make out the form it was in now. All he could see was what looked like a naginata surging with electricity, missing all the blades, and having the large blade in the front replaced with a dragon head made of the same Reiatsu enveloping the naginata.

The dragon opened it's mouth and unleashed a groundshaking roar. Yusei couldn't stand his ground and was sent flying away into the audience stands and smashed into the seats.

As fast as Yushi's Zanpakuto changed into it's Reiatsu-focused form, it quickly reverted back into it's old form. Yushi stabbed Ikazuchiryu into the ground to lean on as he gasped in exhaustion.

Yusei groaned as aches popped in his back. He jumped from the stands to the ground and pointed his spear at Yushi, "That Zanpakuto you have... it's an evolution-type."

"Wha... What...?"

"It's quite rare among Shinigami to get an evolving-type Zanpakuto," Yusei said. "When a Shinigami has mastered the current form of his or her Zanpakuto, they usually go on to learn Bankai. However, there are some Zanpakuto that have alternate forms that don't resort to Bankai. Those alternate forms allow you to take advantage of another power of your Shikai. I believe in your case, yours takes the form of an elemental-type instead of a melee-type."

"Hmm..." Yushi pondered it for a moment, looking at his large naginata. "I guess using a lightning-type spear would be better than this behemoth."

He looked back to Yusei, who was walking away. "We're done training for today. Everyday, you and I will train for you to master your Shikai."

"Alright," Yushi said, nonchantly.

"Geez... you could be a little more happy."

* * *

"Dang it!" Suda cried as Jared broke his guard.

Suda continually dodged, ducked, or blocked Jared's strikes without trying to deliver one of his own because the captain wouldn't let him. On one occassion, Suda managed to capture Jared's blade inbetween his two blades and tried to kick him, but the captain easily slid his blade out before he could attack and jumped away.

He clashed blades with Jared and tried to break his guard. Jared grinned at his tenacity and pushed him back, but his eyes widened upon seeing Suda grinning and saying, "Hado #11, Tsuzuri Raiden!" Using his Reiryoku, he generated lightning from his Zanpakuto and it transfered over to Jared, causing him to get shocked. He winced in pain, but easily shrugged it off much to Suda's shock.

_'His battle style is okay, but there's hardly anything to brag about,' _Jared mused. _'Perhaps an extra kick in the balls will get his Zanpakuto's attention.'_

Suda froze when he saw Jared place the blade of his Zanpakuto on his hand. With a cry of "Flee, _**Kyofu**_!" the katana transformed into a long, crescent moon blade with a wooden handle extending from the top and bottom points of the crescent for Jared to wield it. On each side was the rune of a raven with haunting eyes. Before Suda could react, the left eye of the raven glowed red, causing an aura to envelop the captain's body.

Suda trembled. "Wh... Why am I shaking like this?"

"As soon as I activated Kyofu, Tremble Form activates," Jared explained. "Exposure to nearby living beings causes them to tremble in fear."

_'Ack... I can't stop shivering!' _Suda thought, his eyes buldging wide in fear. _'What do I do?!'_

_'Y...'_

Suda blinked in confusion, despite continuing to tremble. "What was that voice...?"

"Don't lower your guard! Here I come!" Jared roared, coming towards him.

Suda's body quaked in fear, so when he brought his blade up to guard, he fumbled his weapon and it was struck away by Jared's crescent-moon blade Shikai. Suda took a step backwards to retrieve his weapon, but his fear caused him to trip over his leg and fall. Jared scoffed, then moved backwards.

"Grab your blade and we'll continued," Jared ordered.

"Y-Yes, sir..." Suda mumbled.

He picked himself up and walked to his blade. As soon as he barely touched the weapon, he felt a voice reasonate from the blade to his consciousness. He could barely make out two words, and even then he still couldn't understand what it said.

_'Yo... we...'_

"Let go of your fear! It's true that the purpose of my Zanpakuto is to strike fear in the enemy's heart, but the fact that it is a Shikai means that it's still not at it's strongest! You can overcome this fear, Tsubaki!" Jared yelled.

Suda gasped for breath. _'Bad enough that I'm scared. But now I'm hearing voices in my head?'_

Jared didn't move, so Suda took that as a sign that he should make the first move. Suda lunged towards him, but stopped upon coming within inches of the aura enveloping Jared's body. Another tremor shook his body and caused him to let go of his Zanpakuto. He grabbed his head as he felt the fear envelop his body, causing him to continually tremble and shake.

The captain sighed, deactivating and sheathing his Zanpakuto. "Alright, we're done for today. Tomorrow, we continue this training."

Suda nodded and picked up his Zanpakuto, but the moment he did, he heard it say two words clearly. Perhaps it was because nothing was interfering with Suda's body, or maybe fighting a Shikai had awakened his Zanpakuto. But the two words that he heard scared him more than Jared's Shikai.

_'You're weak.'_

* * *

Keruno walked back into his office to see Suda, Chotaro, and Yushi just sitting around. The three stood at attention upon seeing their captain.

"So, did you guys learn something?" Keruno asked.

"I learned that I desperately want to learn Kido, no matter what," Chotaro said.

"I learned that my sword's got more than meets the eye," Yushi said.

"I learned that my sword hates me," Suda mumbled.

"Great," He said. "You guys will be repeating your training every day for this month! By the end of this month, I expect you guys to be pure badasses! You better be super strong!"

"Yes sir!" "Yes sir..."

* * *

The only fact worth mentioning in the 8th Division, besides they being part of the most ghetto squad around, was their "hot" lieutenant. Haruna Ayagi was a curvy, fairly tall woman with long, blond hair tied into a ponytail with a blue ribbon and two bangs in front of her hair. Her blue eyes complemented her pale skin. She wore the normal Shinigami shihkusho with the lieutenant band, but her uniform revealed her assets a little.

Today should've been the start of several joyful days for Yusei Mizaki. He would be able to spend time with Haruna for the next thirty days as long as he trained Yushi. But instead, he was stuck in her office, doing paperwork for both the 8th and 11th Squads!

"Isn't this nice, Mizaki-kun?" Haruna asked, stamping some papers... and then stamping some more.

"Oh... whatever..." Yusei said, groaning.

_**Ending: "Homework ga Owaranai" by Matsuko Mawatari**_

* * *

**Not a very eventful chapter, but the Beginnings Arc wasn't meant to progress the plot much. I hope you guys like the new OCs introduced here.**

**Jared Frederik - Lazyboredom  
Yusei Mizaki - ZxZ Fic Hunter**

**I'm aware that I've introduced two new Zanpakuto, but I will only give information for Yusei's Shikai because the full extent of Jared's Shikai has not been revealed yet.**

_**YARI NO O: **_11th Division, Lieutenant Yusei Mizaki's Shikai Release. It is a melee Zanpakuto. In it's unreleased state, it takes the form of a nodachi with a red hilt and square tsuba. It is released by the phrase, "Pierce all that stand in your way!" In it's Shikai state, it transforms into a small, two-meter spear made of barbed wire with black markings around it. When he strikes an enemy with it, he can create replicas of the spear to throw at extremely fast speeds at the target.

**Now, I have to say that the number of reviews I get tends to dwindle with each new chapter. I'm not saying that's a bad thing, and I know the main reason you're even looking at this fic is to see if you're OC has been introduced yet. However, please understand that most of the OCs won't be introduced in the Beginnings Arc. In fact, the next few chapters will rarely see a new OC from you guys as the story will shift to a different protagonist for awhile. The reason is not only for the plot, but for new readers to get in their OCs before I close the submissions form. Most of you guys won't see your OCs until the 11th chapter.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed!**


	6. Beginnings: The Two Ladies

**The reason I write rough then final drafts is so that I have a fresh chance to look at it again so I can fix errors and add new things. Though you can't see it, the rough draft was in need of a lot of changes.**

**Review Corner:**

**-Barrett M107: Thanks! I'm happy you enjoyed the battle scenes!**

**-ZxZ Fic Hunter: I don't believe that just because a Zanpakuto dislikes its user, doesn't mean he's weaker because of it. He just has poor communication with his Zanpakuto. I'm glad you enjoyed my portrayal of your OC and thanks for letting me alter his Shikai a bit.**

**-BMACBOO: For Chotaro, I did believe he and Kido were a perfect fit because he's not very athletic. I never thought Yushi could be a lieutenant, but it's quite an intriguing idea. For Suda, it's not going to be easy for him because his Zanpakuto think's he's weak, so he must do something about it.**

**-Ten Commandments: I don't recall asking for reviews, but I don't think it's entirely a bad thing to ask for them. I've also considered your views and I believe you're right, as most OC fics like these tend not to even get past the tenth chapter, so the readers probably want to see if I'll actually continue it or not. But I stop accepting OCs by the time the tenth chapter is published, so they don't have much time.**

**-Fix This Stand: Thanks! I didn't notice those errors when I was re-checking my work.**

_**Ch. 6 Beginnings: The Two Ladies**_

_**Opening: "Rocks" by Hound Dog**_

_It's been about two weeks since Captain Zaizen got Captain Frederick, Captain Saeko, and Lieutenant Mizaki to train me (Suda Tsubaki) and my two friends Chotaro Naramichi and Yushi Yanagi. Since then, we've made some progress..._

_Chotaro's a lot better at Kido. His Byakurai has gotten a lot better than mine; It's much more concentrated, fast, and it hurts a lot (from first-hand experience). Not only that, but he's in the process of learning more Kido spells, like Hado #31, Shakkaho. In fact, I'm scared to be near him sometimes because his spells are so deadly and he can use them so fast._

_Yushi's been training to master his current Shikai in order to truly achieve it's second form. I've always thought Yushi was a genius with his weapon, but for it to not have achieve it's limit is amazing. I haven't seen it yet because he wants to keep it a surprise, but he seems very excited and lively now that he has something to work towards._

_Unlike those two, I haven't made any progress in my training. The only words I hear from my Zanpakuto is, "You're weak." I don't understand what that means, but it won't say another word. Am I weak physically, mentally, or is there something I lack? What's so wrong about me that my Zanpakuto won't tell me it's name?_

* * *

"SUDA TSUBAKI!" The roar of the captain Keruno echoed through the 8th Company buildings. "COME HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Suda's eyes shot open and he groaned, removing the comic book off his head. He got up from his resting place: the roof of the tallest building in the 8th Company. Before he could even take a step to run, Keruno used his Shunpo to appear next to him. The captain picked him up by the hair, causing Suda to yelp in pain.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Keruno snapped. "You've skipped out from your sweeping duties for three weeks now! Maybe this is why your Zanpakuto won't tell you it's name! Because you're too damn lazy!"

"Mm-hmm..." Suda nodded, having heard all this before.

"Looks like it's time for a mission," Keruno threatened.

"Alright, alright. Tell me the Hollow's whereabouts and I'll hunt it down." Suda replied.

"You aren't fighting a Hollow this time," Keruno said, prompting a groan from Suda. "A Gikon (artificial soul) has escaped from the 12th Company research facilities to the living world. You are to find it and bring it back."

"Can I go with someone?" Suda asked.

"NO!"

* * *

Suda used the Senkaimon to travel to the town of Japoni's park like he always did. Upon arrival, he was surprised to have spotted the Gikon through the use of the special Mod Scanner that the 12th Company provided. He found it inhabiting the body of a young teenage boy with spiky black hair and brown eyes with the same-colored skin. He wore a white shirt with tanned cargo pants. It's pale skin led Suda to conclude that it was a corpse controlled by this Gikon, so the soul must be either in the living world or Soul Society. The Gikon was currently playing in the playground with some children.

"I've found you, Gikon!" Suda yelled, putting the soul glove on. "I'm gonna get you and bring you back to the Seireitei, where you belong!"

"Oh crap!" The Gikon inhabiting the body yelped. "Sorry kids! I've gotta get out of here!"

"Wait, mister!" The kids yelled.

Suda barely scraped the guy with his fingers before the Gikon took off running. He was shocked to see that the Gikon had literally disappeared from his sight due to it's incredible speed.

"Holy snap! That guy runs faster than what my Shunpo is capable of!" Suda cried, landing on the ground and giving chase. "Hold on!"

After a few minutes, Suda was exhausted and gave up. The Gikon screeched to a halt, turned and winked, then bolted away. Suda stretched his arm out in a futile attempt to get it, then fell down due to wobbly legs.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Suda groaned, leaning against a nearby tree. "How am I supposed to find that?"

"So, those are living humans?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Oh my! They are so precious!"

"Hmm?" Suda blinked upon hearing the voices of two ladies that sounded similar to his age. He turned and peeked his head from the tree he was relaxing on... and promptly dropped his jaw at the sight of them.

The first one he noticed was the one more beautiful (in his opinion). She was a pale-skinned young woman with quite a fine figure, and she was slightly shorter than him as well. She had long, wavy, black hair that went down her waist and cloudy, gray eyes. She wore the traditional shinigami shihakusho, but hers had a split running down her right leg. Unfortunately for Suda, she kept her leg hidden. The unique thing about her uniform was the pink, see-through kimono with the flower patterns on it that made Suda think of Captain Kyoraku from Bleach. The addition of such a thing was common around higher-class Shinigami, so Suda assumed she was from a wealthy family.

The other one was more cute than beautiful (again, in his opinion). She was slightly more tanned than her pale-skinned friend, but not by much, and she also had a curvy figure. Her brunette hair was wrapped into two braids that looped around the sides of her head. Her shihakusho was sleeveless and also had a split running down the right leg, but she wasn't afraid to show off her leg unlike her friend. Her uniform resembled a chinese cheongsam from what Suda has seen before.

"Whoa..." Suda whispered, his heart beating more than ever. "W-Who are they?"

"Hmm? Jia Li, that person is wearing the same uniform as us," The beautiful woman said, pointing to Suda. "Is he a Shinigami also?"

"Yes, my lady," The person known as Jia Li replied. "He's probably on a mission in the living world to defeat a Hollow."

Suda's heart felt like it would instantly stop (though, he is dead) as soon as he heard them talking about him. Not wanting to miss this chance, he steadily walked towards them as to not lose his footing from his quaking body. "H-H-Hello..."

"Hello, Shinigami-san," The woman with the haori said. "What's your name?"

"Um... I-I-I'm S-Suda," Suda stuttered. "S-S-Suda Tsu-Tsubaki. I'm part of the 8th Squad. S-Seat 20..."

"Seat 20 of the 8th Squad?" Jia Li asked. "I've heard some rumors about the 8th Squad. Nothing good. I've heard that they are the most unclean, weak squad of the Gotei 13. Bar none."

"Don't be so rude, Jia Li!" The other young woman scolded. Her face softened upon turning to Suda, who's face was blazing red. "My name is Haruka Souma. I am of the 6th Squad, Seat 7."

"Souma..." Suda murmured, then gasped upon realizing, "You're of the Noble Souma House! One of the four Noble Houses!"

"Don't yell at her like that, you low-ranked Shinigami!" Jia Li snapped.

"W-Whoa!" Suda yelled, backing away.

"This is Jia Li, a Shinigami of the 2nd Squad, Seat 4, and she's my personal bodyguard and my best friend since childhood," Haruka explained. "She's not very friendly to you now, but if you get to know her, she's very kind."

_'A Chinese?' _Suda thought.

"So, what are you doing here, Shinigami?" Jia Li inquired. "Have you found your target? Have you exterminated the Hollow?"

"Uh... actually, that's not why I am here..." Suda muttered. "I'm... uh... actually here to retrieve... a Gikon..."

He whispered the last two words, but Jia Li heard them and bursted out laughing. "A Gikon! Hahaha! Are you some kind of dog retriever, Shinigami?! I see the 8th Squad has a lot of house chores to deal with!"

_'Man! This girl is a j-e-r-k!' _Suda thought. _'I like the Japanese girl better!'_

"Be quiet, Jia Li! That's very rude!" Haruka scolded, prompting Jia Li to stop laughing. "If you would like, Jia Li and I would be happy to assist you in your search for this Gikon."

Suda's mouth curved into a wide smile while Jia Li gasped. "But, my lady! With this tra-"

"Is it okay with you?" She politely asked.

"S-Sure!" Suda replied, nodding his head up and down like a retard. "I'd love for you to come with me!" He completely shut out Jia Li, who was cracking her knuckles, when he said that.

"Great! Let's go!"

* * *

After a few minutes walk through Japoni (a pointless topic to write about because it consisted of Jia Li glaring at Suda oogling at Haruka), they heard a loud roar erupting from a nearby area. They returned back to the playground to see the same group of kids, but this time Suda noticed the chain on their stomachs, a sign that they were dead. He looked to what they were facing and his eyes widened in shock.

What stood before them was a Hollow about four times Suda's height towering over the children. It was black, white, and had the appearance of a bear. Suda figured that it was a Panda Hollow.

"Look! Doesn't that man fit the description of the Gikon you were looking for?" Haruka asked.

Sure enough, standing in front of the children with his arms wide open to protect them was the same man with whom the Gikon was possessing.

"Oh no..." Suda groaned. "Is that Gikon doing what I think it's doing...?"

"You aren't going to hurt these kids!" The Gikon snapped. "I won't let you!"

He ran up to the Hollow and kicked it. Much to the surprise of everyone, the Panda Hollow was sent flying into the trees. But it got back up and unleashed an earth-shaking roar that caused everyone to jump into the air.

"Ha... you don't scare me..." The Gikon muttered.

"Help us, mister!" The kids cried as the Panda Hollow got back up.

"What are you doing, Shinigami?!" Jia Li snapped. "It's your duty to retrieve the Gikon, right? Go and kill the Hollow first!"

"Ah... Ah! Right!" Suda replied, drawing his Zanpakuto. Haruka and Jia Li both blinked in surprise, seeing that his Zanpakuto had two blades instead of one.

Suda leapt towards the Panda Hollow and let out a battle cry, but was promptly swatted away like a fly by the Hollow's arm. Even the Gikon and the souls of the children laughed at him as he flew and crashed into a building.

"Wow... that was, uh... ahahahaha!" Jia Li couldn't contain herself and cracked up.

"Jia Li, we have more concerning things at hand," Haruka said.

The Panda Hollow did not think what happened was funny and slashed at the Gikon. Unwilling to move, he blocked the strike from reaching the kids and let him get cut. Blood splashed from his body, but he didn't react like he was harmed. Some sweat poured from his forehead and he winced a little, but he wasn't willing to give up.

"I'm going to defeat it," Haruka suddenly said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I won't let you risk your body getting scratched by a filthy Hollow," Jia Li said, getting in front of her. "I'll beat it up."

Jia Li immediately used Shunpo to appear in front of the Hollow, much to the Gikon and kids' surprise. She punched it once to get its attention, and before the Panda Hollow could retaliate, she unleashed a barrage of punches to stun it. Then she grabbed the fur of its chest, threw it up into the air as far as she could, then kicked it really hard. It was sent flying into the same building that Suda flew into, causing him to jump away before he was squished into a Suda sandwich.

"My lady, I have left the final blow to you," Jia Li announced.

"Thank you, Jia Li," Haruka gracefully accepted the finishing blow, pointing her hand at the Hollow and saying, "Hado #32, Okasen!" An orb of yellow Reiatsu appeared in front of her hand, which she unleashed in the form of a powerful blast at the Hollow. It struggled to get out of the way, but it was firmly planted into the building because of Jia Li's devastating kick and screamed as it dissolved into nothing.

"Wow!" The Gikon cried in joy. "That was awe-"

"Bakudo #4, Hainawa!"

The Gikon was cut short as a rope of yellow Reishi came from an unknown direction and wrapped around it. It turned around to see Suda, a smirk on his face, and it realized that it had been captured by the Shinigami.

"D-Dammit," The Gikon muttered.

"Finally gotcha..." Suda said.

"No! Let him go, you meanie!" One kid cried.

"You're a big, fat jerk!" Another kid said.

"Shut up, kids!" Suda responded.

"Now, now, boys and girls," Haruka began, patting the head of two children. "This Shinigami will send you to the Soul Society, where you will never be hunted by scary creatures and you'll always have a lot to eat and you'll never have to worry about anything."

The kids blinked in surprise and happiness. "Really?"

_'Really?' _Suda wondered. _'That's not what happened to me when I was in the Rukong-' _He shut his mouth after seeing Jia Li glare at him, as if saying she doesn't care if she's lying or not.

"May we?" Haruka asked the restrained Gikon.

The Gikon looked down and pondered it for a bit before looking up with a relieved face. "Sure. As long as those kids are safe..."

"Hmm?" Suda blinked in surprise.

"Alright. Let's perform the Konso, Jia Li," Haruka said.

After performing the Soul Burial to send the children to the Soul Society, Haruka and (hesitantly) Jia Li bode him well. Jia Li opened the Senkaimon and allowed Haruka to go in first. But before she went in herself...

"Look, Shinigami," Jia Li suddenly said, much to the surprise of the Gikon and Suda. "Your Zanpakuto in its sealed state looks unique, but you've got nothing to offer. You aren't talented in... anything! If you really want to impress Lady Haruka, you have no chance among the dozens of suitors, whether they be rich nobles, high-ranked members of the Gotei 13, or soldiers in the Royal Guard. I assume you don't even know your Zanpakuto's name! If you think you have a chance... you'd probably be better off digging the dirt for buried treasure."

And with that, she left.

"Oh dang. I think I'm gonna cry," Suda said, with his face drooping down. "Wahhh!"

"Hey man! Don't be a baby! How will you impress that girl if you're a baby!" The Gikon confidentally said.

"Shut up! I don't need sympathy from a Gikon," Suda said. "Anyways, I'm to send you back to the 12th Company because you ran away. So come along."

"Why?"

"WHY?!" Suda shrieked, hardly believing it himself. "You've caused me enough trouble by running away! I was having a good nap, but then I was sent after you! Look, it's already sunset! Why'd you run away, anyway?!"

"'Cause I was gonna die."

"And- what?"

"They were going to kill me. Fact was, I'm what they call an 'imperfect' Mod," It said. "The only thing I've got for me are my legs. But every other body part I can control is not enhanced in the least, due to a mistake. Mods like me were created to rip stubborn souls from their corpses, but the 12th Division has upgraded their technology to make Gikons as useful hunters of Hollows. Thus, imperfection was not allowed in the 12th Company. Especially with the former 12th Captain."

"Uh... huh," Suda nodded. "I vaguely remember the former 12th Captain wanting nothing but perfection from his experiments."

"I managed to escape through the use of their experimental synthetic Senkaimon," The Gikon continued. "Though, most of my brethren were jealous of my freedom and told on me, from what I've heard from the local Shinigami representative."

Suda nodded to that as well. "Yeah, the other Shinigami besides me (Chotaro) really doesn't matter about what he does."

"So I decided to run away from it all. I've been hiding very well for the past month, I should say," The Gikon complemented itself. "But, I guess I've been caught. Aw well. Bring it on! I'm not afraid of disappearing forever!"

"Nahh. I don't care anymore. You're free," Suda blatantly said, releasing his Hainawa.

"W-What?" The Gikon stood there, shocked.

"I hate work, but I'll do it if I have to," Suda explained. "But I hate injustice a lot more. I'll just go tell my superior that I killed you or something. And I'm sure the other representative won't care, either."

"Are... Are you sure?" The Gikon asked. "You could die-"

"Meh. I'm just a lowly Shinigami, right?" Suda asked, grinning. "They probably won't care what happened anyway."

"I don't want to be responsible for anything," The Gikon warned him.

"You know my motto? My life is a work of fiction," Suda replied. "Everything will work out. It's worked out for Ichigo Kurosaki, right?"

The Gikon frowned in confusion, but couldn't reply as Suda activated the Senkaimon right between them. He waved good-bye and walked right in.

"What a strange fellow," The Gikon chuckled. "'My life is a work of fiction.' Interesting."

* * *

"SUDA TSUBAKI!" Captain Keruno's voice echoed through the office buildings, despite being in his office. Suda could only grab on his desk and hang on to keep from flying away from the sheer force of his shout. "YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO KILL THE GIKON, DUMBASS! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?"

Suda shrugged.

"That's it. Your sweeping duties have now been tripled for the next two weeks!" Keruno continued.

Suda shrugged again.

Keruno scowled, then walked past him to leave. But before he did, he slightly nudged Suda to get his attention. Suda blinked and looked at the captain, surprised to see him showing a thumbs-up.

"Still, you did what I would've done," Keruno said, then left.

Suda looked at his captain's departing figure and smiled.

_**Ending: "Homework ga Owaranai" by Matsuko Mawatari**_

* * *

**This chapter wasn't very action-oriented or detailed, though my writing style was really different here. Some things were mentioned that foreshadowed some future arc(s). You may not pick up on it now because I haven't very showy with it, but you'll see in future chapters. **

**In any case, this is where the Beginnings Arc takes a short break to a different sub-arc with a different protagonist. Don't worry; the Beginnings Arc will end at the tenth chapter. It's just that for the next three chapters, this will be it's own arc with no OCs from anyone other than I. Not only will this set up some backstory for a future arc, but it will keep more OCs in surprise. I still hope you read it despite not seeing any familiar OCs.**

**On a personal note, I've finally chosen a university to go to! I'm excited for the future! My summer vacation will be longer too; instead of two and a half months, I'll get four. So I'll have time to get a job, have fun with friends, and write this!**


	7. Another Story: Juuda Tsubaki

**And thus begins the second sub-arc of the Beginnings Arc. To readers who haven't done so and to new readers, please don't be shy in saying that you would like to submit an OC because there is so much room left. I can create OCs fine, but that's not the point of why I'm writing this.**

**Review Corner:**

**-JJun: Yes, Jia Li does have some inspiration from Soi Fon, but that was unintentional. But it's great you noticed!**

**-Barrett M107: I think the reason Suda didn't notice is because Haruka's not like Yoruichi in terms of attitude and skill. For Jia Li, he didn't notice because she was being a jerk.**

_**Ch. 7 Another Story: Juuda Tsubaki**_

_**Opening: "Seasons' Call" by Hyde**_

"I've located the Arrancar."

"Good. Is he powerful?"

"Looks like it."

"Hpmh! Looks can be deceiving!"

"Hm hm hm... But I've seen him crush Menos Grande with his bare hands. He's a little too 'pretty' in my opinion. I rarely saw him get any dust on himself during combat."

"Do you think you could defeat him?"

"..."

"What is with that grin?"

"It's nothing. So, do you want me to pick him up?"

"Not yet. Track him down and test him in combat. If he can match your strength, or even surpass it, send him here."

"You're the boss."

* * *

Hueco Mundo was the complete opposite of the Soul Society in terms of looks. Instead of the dreary clouds and blue sky, the sky was pitch-black with a crescent moon as its only source of light. Unlike the outskirts of Soul Society, Hueco Mundo was a vast desert with the occasional tree-resembling quartz mineral that seemed to stretch indefinitely.

Unlike Soul Society, Hueco Mundo had no form of government. Only the strongest beings wielded power. The only beings that resided here were Hollows and none of them trusted each other. Despite the creed that the Hollows shared, most of them didn't care to kill each other, lest they would want to eat their own kind which they didn't have to do because of the high concentration of Reishi present in Hueco Mundo that fed them.

Active life didn't exist because the Hollows just didn't care. Thus, the majority of them resided in caves below the deserts and only came out if someone provoked them.

Today was different.

Two large, humanoid Hollows (one green and the other blue) were surrounding a small, baby-sized Arrancar who was scared for his life. The Arrancar had a chubby face and his mask remnant was a white helmet over his short black hair, resembling that of a horned sheep. He wore a small, brown rag to cover his naked body. His little Zanpakuto was strapped to his back in the shape of a wakizashi.

"**Please gentlemen! Please don't hurt me!**" The tiny Arrancar pleaded. "**I just wanted to find a place to rest!**"

"**We won't hurt you, kid,**" The green Hollow said with a grin.

"**We're just gonna eat you,**" The blue Hollow concluded.

"**N-No! Don't!**" The Arrancar shrieked.

"**Bala.**"

Suddenly, a large bullet of gold Reiatsu came from an unknown direction and smashed into the green Hollow's face. The other two Hollows looked in horror as the green Hollow was sent flying, crashing and shattering a quartz tree. It's mask broke, but it didn't dissolve, instead staying in place like a corpse would.

"**D-Did you do that?!**" The blue Hollow roared at the mini Arrancar.

Before the Arrancar could respond, both the Hollow and he felt an enormous amount of Reiatsu overcome the area. Both kneeled to the ground, unable to handle the overwhelming spiritual pressure bringing them down. The tiny Arrancar looked up and gasped upon seeing someone standing a few feet away.

He was a man of average height, with fairly long, black hair that went down to his chest, slightly tanned skin, and golden eyes. He wore a brown cloak similar to the tiny Arrancar's rag, but he wore white shirts, no shorts, and sandals. On his head was his Hollow helmet hiding the Hollow hole on his forehead, the helmet resembling that of a lion's mane. His Zanpakuto was strapped to the side, it being a katana with a white hilt and gold-painted diamond pattern.

"**Who are you?!**" The blue Hollow demanded.

"**Bala,**" The Arrancar repeated, unleashing another bullet of gold Reiatsu from his fist. It crashed into the blue Hollow, crushing it's mask and killing it instantly.

"**Whoa!**" The small Arrancar squeaked. "**That was amazing!**"

"**Hmph,**" The taller Arrancar grunted, then turned and walked away.

"**Wait, wait!**" The tiny Arrancar chased after the taller one. "**My name is Hopus McSheph! What's your name?**"

"**Tsubaki,**" He responded, not even looking back to Hopus. "**Juuda Tsubaki.**"

Juuda walked down the small hill and continued through the vast expanse of the desert. Hopus followed suit, to which Juuda didn't say anything.

"**So, Tsubaki-san. How did you become a Hollow?**" Hopus asked.

Juuda frowned at the little boy as if asking, 'Why would you ask that?' and simply continued without acknowledging the question. Hopus was not deterred by Juuda's negative attitude and continued to talk.

"**I don't remember exactly how I was killed,**" Hopus continued. "**All I remember was my mother being attacked by my father. I tried to protect her, but I got killed in the process. Then I was overwhelmed by utter despair and turned into a Hollow. Now, how were you turned into a Hollow?**"

"**You talk too much, kid,**" Juuda responded. "**I should've let you get killed by those Hollows after all.**"

Hopus drooped his head down in sadness. Juuda continued to walk, but Hopus' dreary attitude caused him to groan.

"**I don't remember exactly what happened, though I do recall seeing a reflection of myself. That led me to conclude that I have a twin brother,**" Juuda explained. "**I suppose I was a baby then because I don't remember what happened afterwards.**"

"**Ohhh... that's so cool!**" Hopus exclaimed. "**Maybe you have some cool, mysterious past!**"

"**It doesn't matter anyway,**" Juuda replied, nonchalantly. "**I don't care for the past. All I care about is fighting.**"

"**Fighting?**"

Juuda nodded. "**I'm looking for a powerful opponent.**"

Hopus blinked. "**Why?**"

He pondered whether or not he should say the reason, but opted not to and kept on walking, no longer continuing the conversation. No matter how much Hopus continued to pester Juuda, the Arrancar wouldn't budge.

* * *

Three generic Hollows (one red, one yellow, and one pink) huddled around a fire in the middle of the cavern. They were peacefully resting for the night, when they heard a pair of footsteps coming closer. They got up and frowned upon seeing a figure walk into the room.

It was a human, or at least they thought he was a human. He wore a white-collared vest with no sleeves to cover his pale-colored arms, despite the cold temperature. His white pants had a long, white skirt around it, similar to a robe's, with white socks and sandals. He had silver-white hair cropping his pale face and his eyes were either closed or very narrow. Either way, the three Hollows felt a sinister atmosphere enter the room alongside the man.

"Hello, boys," The man said with a creepy grin plastered on his face. "How are you doing, this fine night?"

"**A human...**" The yellow Hollow muttered. "**What is a human doing here?**"

"**Look closer,**" The pink Hollow said. "**He has a Zanpakuto.**"

It referred to the wakizashi on his waist with a light-blue hilt and a tsuba made of two metal swirls. The Hollows backed away at the sight of it.

"As you can see, I'm not human. I'm a Shinigami," He said calmly as the three Hollows circled around him. "I'm simply here to ask a question."

"**Speak, Shinigami,**" The red Hollow ordered.

"Have you seen an Arrancar with black hair and golden eyes? He has a helmet that resembles a lion's mane," The Shinigami inquired.

"**Why do you search for him, Shinigami?**" The pink Hollow demanded.

The Shinigami immediately opened his eyes, revealing a harsh, icy-blue color that pierced the pink Hollow's composure and caused it to back away. His glare also frightened the other Hollows and they stepped back as well. The Shinigami closed his eyes and calmed down, changing his scowl back to a grin.

"That is none of your concern," The Shinigami replied. "I simply want to know his location."

The three Hollows looked eye-to-eye before the yellow Hollow spoke for the three of them. "**Shinigami. We Hollows may not like each other, but we have enough pride to dislike it when a Shinigami gives us orders. Therefore, we will not comply with your request.**"

"Hmmm?" The Shinigami creased his eyebrows. "I don't think I heard you correctly. What did you say?"

"**You heard what I-**"

Suddenly, the red Hollow was sliced in half. The living Hollows watched in horror as the white Shinigami withdrew his wakizashi from the Hollow's corpse and turned around, his grin still as horrific as ever.

"So, does anyone else have anything to say?" He asked.

"**Why you...**" The pink Hollow growled. "**You bas-**"

It, too, was cut in half in a blink of an eye. The yellow Hollow gasped, then turned to run, but the white Shinigami jumped to the top of its head and placed his wakizashi against his mask as a threat.

"Do you have anything?"

"**T-The Arrancar you are searching for is J-Juuda Tsu-Tsubaki,**" The yellow Hollow stuttered. "**All I kn-know is that he was heading south fr-from here last time w-we met.**"

"Thanks," The white Shinigami said before stabbing the yellow Hollow through it's mask, killing it instantly.

* * *

After walking for an hour, Hopus slumped to the floor. "**Hey, Tsubaki-san. Can we stop for a minute? I'm tired.**"

Juuda looked down at him before keeping on walking.

"**W-Wait!**"

Suddenly, the two felt a powerful Reiatsu overcome the area. While Hopus was forced to slump to the ground, Juuda looked like he was barely being affected by it. He looked around and anticipated a strike. Sure enough, he felt an entity materialize behind him. Right before the enemy could land a strike, Juuda sidestepped the attack and kicked it away.

What attacked them was a hound-like Hollow, standing on all fours. His head resembled that of a shark's, with a fin on it's head and it's body was sharp and slick because of the metal blades protruding from it's body.

"**Who are you?**" Juuda demanded.

"**I am Shard,**" The shark-hound Hollow introduced. "**I have heard of your exploits, Juuda Tsubaki. I've heard how you have slain over a hundred Menos Grande with your bare hands, defeated all sorts of Adjuchas, and fought a Vasto Lorde and lived to tell the tale.**"

Hopus looked at Juuda with wide eyes, unable to believe it. Juuda's composure didn't change.

"**I have come to see how powerful you are,**" Shard continued. "**Fight me!**"

"**Wait!**" Hopus squeaked, jumping in-between the two. "**Why are you two fighting?! There's no reason-**"

"**Any reason is as good as no reason at all,**" Juuda responded. "**Move, Hopus.**"

Hopus was hesitant to move, but Juuda's resolute stare caused him to walk out of their way. As soon as he did, Shard ran straight towards Juuda, whipping its sharp spear of a tail at him. Juuda disappeared instantly, much to the two's shock, then reappeared a few feet away.

"**Sonido, huh?**" Shard said. "**I have heard that you are an expert in Sonido, but you are much faster than I anticipated. No matter...**"

Shard ripped through the sand with its tail and whipped some of it at Juuda. He used Sonido to dodge, but as soon as he reappeared, he sensed Shard behind him. Shard raised his tail and launched it towards Juuda, but he instantly disappeared again and backed away.

"**That is true speed,**" Shard complemented. "**Now, time to-**"

"**Don't talk in a fight,**" Juuda responded, breaking Shard's thoughts. "**It's talk like that-**" He appeared right behind Shard. "**-that'll get you killed!**"

Shard attempted to whip it's tail towards Juuda, but he wasn't fast enough. Juuda's hand had already pierced it's body, rendering it unable to move. Juuda dropped the Hollow and walked away.

"**Ah... ahh... I'm... I'm still alive...**" Shard muttered. "**Wh... Why did you... spare me...?**"

"**If I fought opponents as weak as you, I would look like a bully,**" Juuda said, then he continued down the trail.

"**Tsubaki-san, wait!**" Hopus yelled, waddling towards him.

Shard panted, feeling his vision fail him as he watched Juuda and Hopus's departing figures. Before he slipped into unconsciousness, he managed to sputter, "**Sp-Sparing me wi-will be your w-worst mis-mistake. I'll c-come back one d-day to k-kill you...!**"

While Shard and Hopus couldn't see it, Juuda's mouth curved into a grin. _'**Looking forward to it.**'_

**_Ending: "Alumina" by Nightmare_**

* * *

**Yup. This new sub-arc is taking place in Hueco Mundo with an Arrancar protagonist. I won't give much spoilers, but I'm sure some of you will be shocked at some of the future developments later in this arc. For those of you still waiting for your OCs to appear, don't worry; this arc has two more chapters and it's short (like you saw in this chapter), and then we'll go back to the Seireitei. Until then, I hope you enjoy the little adventures of Juuda Tsubaki!**

**Anyways, keep checking the OC roster on my profile page. Eventually, I will open it up for Arrancar, but not now and not for awhile.**


	8. Another Story: The Silver Shinigami

**I'm on fire! I guess I'm excited to write this because I actually enjoy it and I have a lot more time now that school's almost over!**

**This story has hit one of my milestones! It has now reached 1,000 hits! Thanks a lot, guys!**

**Review Corner:**

**-Barrett M107: Thanks!**

**-JJun: I hope you like Juuda!**

**-Ten Commandments: Heh heh heh!**

**-BMACBOO: I wouldn't say Ch. 6 was a filler chapter because we were introduced to two characters that would be important to the future. Plus, there's some foreshadowing for future events there. And I didn't notice that Haruka's last name was shared with Haruto's; that's pretty cool! Next character will be based off Shunpei (JK). For your Ch. 7 review, your answers will come eventually.**

**-ZxZ Fic Hunter: Nahh... it can't be that long 'cause Juuda's not the main character. Also, the next true arc begins at the 11th Chapter, so it can't go for very long. This arc has a specific purpose which you'll see later on.**

_**Ch. 8 Another Story: The Silver Shinigami**_

_**Opening: "Seasons' Call" by Hyde**_

"Captain-Commander, _he _has located the Arrancar. He is currently in pursuit."

"Good. Dismissed. By the way, you do not have to call me by that old title anymore."

"Forgive me, but you will never be anything less than the Captain-Commander to me."

"...That wasn't your thoughts when you were under_** him**_."

"That was then, and this is now."

"..."

"Captain-Commander, is this truly the wisest course of action concerning the Arrancar? He's already regarded among most Hollows as being a dangerous threat. Is there really no choice but to test him?"

"Worried that one of them will be killed?"

"No. But I do worry that needless bloodshed will occur because of their actions."

"Unfortunately, this Arrancar will only listen to reason through violence. There is no way around it."

* * *

Juuda and Hopus has traveled together for two weeks since the day they've first met. Despite Hopus's continual chattering of the mouth, Juuda managed to ignore most of the nonsense he spouted and didn't speak much unless he had a purpose for it. Besides that, the two often walked in silence to an unknown direction, using the wind as their guide...

After hours of more walking, Hopus slumped to the floor with his eyes closed and his hands drooped down. "**Juuda... Juuda! I'm tired!**"

Juuda sighed and stopped walking. "**What's wrong?**"

"**I said... I'm tired!**"

"**Isn't the Reishi in the air giving you energy?**"

"**It isn't enough! I've gotten so used to it that it isn't enough to feed me when I'm tired!**"

Juuda groaned. Then he blinked when he spotted a crowd of Hollows walking through the desert. Upon closer inspection, he found them to be a crowd of Menos Grande that were waddling down a different path.

"**I've found some Hollows. I'm gonna kill them so we can eat them,**" Juuda said.

"**No, wait! We don't have to kill any Hollows!**" Hopus pleaded. "**There are plenty of alternatives to killing each other! I can take a break for a few min-**"

He was cut off as Juuda jumped to the air, catching the attention of the Menos Grande. Sensing his bloodthirst, they opened their mouths to launch a Cero at him. But before they could fire, Juuda used Sonido to appear behind them and rapidly stabbed through their masks with his bare hands, killing them instantly. He grabbed two on each hand and dragged them towards Hopus.

"**Here,**" He said, throwing the corpse of one Gillian to Hopus. "**Eat it. It'll replenish your strength.**"

"**Juuda! You didn't have to kill them!**" Hopus cried. "**They didn't have to be killed!**"

"**It's kill or be killed in this desert,**" Juuda responded, grabbing the cloak of one Gillian and chewing on it. "**They wouldn't care if we died.**"

Hopus whimpered, then bitterly bit one of the Gillian's cloaks. While he hated it, he knew that if he didn't eat, he'd be exhausted and he wouldn't be able to keep up with Juuda. Plus, the Gillians' death would've been in vain. Juuda glanced at Hopus's depressed figure, but decided to ignore it.

* * *

"**Please don't kill me! Please!**" The brown-colored Hollow begged as the silver-haired Shinigami held his wakizashi against it's mask.

"Then tell me: Do you or do you not know the location of the Arrancar Juuda Tsubaki?" The Shinigami demanded.

"**T-The last time I saw he was headed towards the Troll Cave!**" The brown Hollow shakily replied. "**It's up north and huge! Y-You can't miss it!**"

"Thanks," He replied, stabbing through it's mask.

* * *

After they ate, the two continued on their journey to nowhere. As they did, Juuda noted that the atmosphere had gotten ever darker, in part because of Hopus's depressing attitude.

'_**I knew that this kid was depressed, but to make the atmosphere this repressive is impressive,**_' Juuda thought. '_**I'm not a babysitter!**_'

"**What's wrong now?**" Juuda asked.

"**...Why, Juuda?**" Hopus squeaked, squinting his tiny eyes. "**Why'd you have to kill them?**"

Juuda sighed. "**Look, kid. You're young, so your eyes haven't been opened to the cruelties of Hueco Mundo. It's in our nature to eat souls. As a Hollow, you must've eaten other souls or Hollows before.**"

Hopus wildly shook his head. "**No, no, no! I couldn't have!**"

"**Killing has been going on for quite some time,**" Juuda explained. "**Since the beginning of time, people have killed and murdered each other. This isn't any different.**"

"**But a life is precious, Juuda!**"

"**Maybe, but that isn't the point. Animals kill their own to eat each other, humans eat animals they've killed, humans kill each other for revenge, greed, and all sorts of things. And finally, the Shinigami kill us,**" Juuda said. "**You can't get away from death.**"

Hopus quivered a bit. "**I-Is that how you feel, Juuda?**"

"**I can't think any other way,**" He replied, putting his hand to his chest. "**The reason I fight is because I do not feel any satisfaction in my body. It's hollow in my chest. I haven't been able to satisfy it no matter what I did.**"

"**Do you think that killing with satisfy that emptiness?**"

"**Maybe. It hasn't, yet,**" Juuda answered. "**But one day, when I meet a powerful opponent and face off, I'll have that feeling of excitement. That's my dream, anyway.**"

"**Hmmm... well, I don't agree with that!**" Hopus spouted, much to Juuda's surprise. "**I think there are plenty of ways to feel satisfaction! Just look at me! I'm a bubbly ball of satisfaction!**"

Juuda raised an eyebrow. "**And just how do you do that?**"

"**Well... I think happy thoughts!**" Hopus suggested with a wide smile. "**I think about helping other Hollows and actually do it!**"

"**Sounds fantastic, kid,**" Juuda said, turning back to the direction he was heading. "**You keep doing that.**"

Hopus frowned, believing that he didn't get through Juuda. Nevertheless, he managed to express his opinion to the unsatisfied Arrancar as well as get him to do the same, so he continued to walk with his big smile.

Eventually, they arrived at a cave. Hopus marveled at the size of the cave, as it stretched for what looked like a half-a-mile in height and width.

"**Let's go in. You need a break, right?**" Juuda said.

Hopus nodded, and the two walked in.

* * *

The silver-haired Shinigami grinned as he saw two figures entering the Troll Cave. He opened his right eye to get a better view. The taller one matched his looks the last time he saw him.

"Found you."

He then started walking towards the cave.

* * *

Juuda sighed. It seemed like wherever he went, there existed only generic-looking Hollows in Hueco Mundo. Surrounding the pair were three humanoid Hollows. All of them were colored gray and they had slightly variations in head shape. Besides that, Juuda couldn't classify them, so he assumed that they were normal Hollows that hadn't evolved from being a Menos Grande.

"**Hm hm hm... What do we have here?**" One Hollow evilly said as it circled the two Arrancar. "**Two tiny Arrancar who thought that they could take a rest in our cave?**"

"**W-What's so f-funny?**" Hopus asked, trembling.

Another Hollow stretched it's hand out to grab Hopus, but it instantly felt a flash of pain. It screamed upon realizing that it's arm had been cut off by a karate chop from Juuda's hand. It tried to grab him with it's other hand, but Juuda jumped on top of it's arm and stabbed through it's head with his hand, killing it.

The two Hollows backed away in horror. Even Hopus had to step back in fright, looking at the Hollow blood seeping down Juuda's hand. He quickly wiped the blood away to keep Hopus calm.

"**Y-You Arrancar! We'll kill you!**" The Hollows roared, flexing their muscles. To Juuda's surprise, their arms began to get more bulky and hefty. One stepped towards him, causing the ground to quake underneath. "**Surprised? We're not your average Hollow! By flexing our muscles, we get twice the power!**"

"**Hmph!**" Juuda grinned. "**Alright! Show me your strength!**"

"**Don't get cocky, Arrancar!**" A Hollow roared, throwing itself at him. It punched Juuda with all it's strength... just for Juuda to to block it's strike with the palm of his hand! The two Hollow gasped.

"**...That's it?**" Juuda taunted.

The Hollows growled, continually punching Juuda. The Arrancar easily blocked every strike with his bare hands, much to their shock. Getting bored, he grabbed the Hollow's fist, then kicked it's body against the wall!

"**How are you so powerful?!**" The Hollow demanded.

"**Don't ask me, 'cause I don't know,**" Juuda replied, putting his hand up. "**Cero.**"

A powerful burst of gold spiritual energy erupted from Juuda's hand, blasting through the Hollow's mask and created a hole through the quake, causing it to quake. Hopus grabbed the wall in fright and the other Hollow was shaking even without the cave's influence.

"**I can't believe we're going to lose!**" The remaining Hollow cried. "**Boss, help!**"

"**Shut up,**" Juuda said, using his Sonido to appear right in front of it and broke it's mask instantly with his hand. "**Feh! Not even a warm-up.**"

'_**Wow. Juuda sure is powerful...**_' Hopus thought. '_**He can back up his boasts with his strength. He's amazing...**_'

'_**Wait. Did it say boss?**_' Juuda wondered.

"**WHAT DO YOU WANT?**"

Hopus squeaked and Juuda grimaced as they felt continuous tremors coming towards them. Hopus hid behind Juuda's leg, looking at the gigantic Hollow coming towards them.

It was nothing like Juuda has even seen before. It was a towering Hollow of about twenty feet tall and it's belly ten feet wide. It's pale skin was accessorised with green markings around it's body and jagged horns coming out of it's elbows and knees. In it's hands, it wielded a thick club.

"**I've never seen a Hollow like this before,**" Juuda murmured. "**It resembles a troll.**"

The Troll Hollow looked down at Juuda and Hopus before turning it's attention to it's Hollow brethren. It surveyed the corpses for a few seconds before turning back to the pair. "**ARRANCAR. HOW DO YOU PLAN ON PAYING BACK THEIR DEATHS?**"

"**I have no intention of doing so,**" Juuda replied, no fear clear in his eyes. "**They attacked us first.**"

"**HMPH. THAT'S NOT AN EXCUSE,**" The Troll Hollow replied. "**YOU HAVE KILLED MY WARRIORS AND NOW YOU WILL PAY THE PRICE WITH YOUR LIFE.**"

The Troll Hollow raised it's club and brought it down with much speed. Juuda picked Hopus up and easily dodged the attack with his Sonido. He placed Hopus in a small hole in the cave before dodging another club strike. No matter how fast the Troll tried to strike Juuda, he couldn't make a contact.

"**YOU'RE QUITE FAST,**" The Troll Hollow remarked.

"**You're just too slow,**" Juuda responded.

Juuda appeared behind it and stabbed it's back with his hand. To Juuda's surprise, he couldn't pierce the skin; instead, he pushed it's skin into it's body! Juuda stabbed the Hollow again, but couldn't pierce through it's jello-like skin.

"**IMPRESSED, ARRANCAR?**" The Troll Hollow boomed. "**UNLIKE MY SERVANTS, MY ABILITY ALLOWS MY SKIN TO BECOME A GELATIN-LIKE SUBSTANCE IN WHICH NO SOLID CAN STRIKE THROUGH IT!**"

"**Oh no!**" Hopus gasped.

Juuda grunted in response, then landed on the ground and remained motionless. The Troll Hollow frowned at this action.

**What are you doing, Juuda?!**" Hopus cried. "**Move out of the way!**"

"**IT LOOKS LIKE YOU'VE ADMIT DEFEAT, ARRANCAR!**" The Troll Hollow said, grinning widely. "**NOW I SHALL TAKE YOUR PRIDE ALONG WITH YOUR LIFE!**"

The Troll Hollow raised it's club and smashed it down on Juuda as hard as it could. Hopus screamed as it caused the entire cave to rumble heavily. The ceiling began to collapse, forcing Hopus to use his own Sonido to get out of there. He took one glance at the Troll Hollow's grinning face and it's club which covered what he thought was a dead Juuda. He managed to get out of there before the cave completely collapsed.

Hopus looked in horror at the remains of the cave. There remained the Troll Hollow, it's victory plastered all over it's face, standing amidst the rubble of the cave. It's club was completely down, pressing against some rocks which presumably held the corpse of Juuda.

"**Juuda! Juuda!**" Hopus cried.

"**AH...HAHAHA!**" The Troll Hollow roared in laughter. "**I WIN. TAKE THAT, ARRANCAR!**"

"**Take what?**"

Both Hollow gasped upon hearing Juuda's voice. The Troll Hollow looked down to see Juuda lifting the club, then throwing it away! He emerged from the rubble of the cave with barely any scratches, save the dust that had piled on his body.

"**WHAT? THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE!**" The Troll Hollow exclaimed.

"**Hierro: Another one of the Arrancar's abilities,**" Juuda explained. "**It's the opposite of your ability. While you can absorb enemy attacks to protect yourself, Hierro completely guards against it by producing titanium-hard skin from the user's Reiryoku. In this case, it can easily protect myself against that club of yours.**"

"**Juuda!**" Hopus cried in relief.

"**NO...**" The Troll Hollow gasped in disbelief.

Juuda simply pointed his hand at the Hollow and said, "**Cero.**" He unleashed a gold burst of spiritual energy at the Troll Hollow, but it retaliated by standing up and absorbing the attack. Juuda blinked when he realized that the Hollow had the attack in it's body, then dodged before the attack was reflected at twice the speed. The Cero crashed into the sand, unleashing a huge explosion in the area.

"**Tch!**" Juuda scoffed.

"**HA! DID YOU ACTUALLY THINK ONLY SOUNDS COULD BE DEFLECTED BY MY SKIN?**" The Troll Hollow laughed. "**EVEN THE ARRANCAR'S PRECIOUS 'CERO' CAN'T PIERCE IT! I'M INVINCIBLE! WAHAHAHA!**"

"**Oh no,**" Hopus whispered. "**This could've been avoided if Juuda hadn't picked a fight with those Hollows. None of his attacks are working. What is he going to do?**"

"**No, actually this is great,**" Juuda said with a grin, prompting the Troll Hollow to stop laughing. "**I've been waiting for this moment for quite some time.**"

"**WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN, ARRANCAR?**" The Troll Hollow demanded.

"**Arrancars pride themselves in several things, but the one field in particular that they all want is to develop their own variation of the Cero,**" Juuda explained. "**And I am afraid to tell you, for your sake, that the Cero that I've developed has been specifically designed to defeat an opponent such as yourself.**"

The Troll Hollow narrowed it's eyes. "**YOU LIE.**"

Gold spiritual energy began to envelop Juuda's hand. "**Oh, it's no lie. Take this: Cero Espiral!**" He yelled, firing the gold spiritual energy straight at the Troll Hollow.

"**THAT CERO IS NO DIFFERENT FROM ALL THE REST! I WILL ABSORB IT AND DESTROY YOU!**" The Troll Hollow boasted, puffing it's stomach out.

Much to the Troll Hollow's surprise, the Cero had begun to spin into a drill. The Troll Hollow gasped as it realized what the Cero was doing. It turned to run, but it's obese body rendered it unable to do so and felt it's back get ripped in shreds by the drill Cero. The Cero continued to go through it's body, leaving the Troll Hollow to scream in pain as it's entire body got decimated.

"**Cero Espiral, or Spiral Zero in English,**" Juuda said. "**It transforms the Cero into a drill for twice the piercing power. But you can't hear that, because you're dead.**"

Hopus stood up after having sat down because he couldn't stand the sheer awe of the battle. He waddled towards Juuda and said, "**You're really strong.**"

"**That was nothing,**" Juuda said, shrugging. "**That Hollow couldn't even force me to use my Resurreccion.**"

'_**Juuda really is invincible,**_' Hopus thought. '_**I wish I had that kind of power to protect others.**_'

Suddenly, an enormous Reiatsu flooded the area. As Hopus slumped to the floor once again due to his weak resolution towards Reiatsu, Juuda was hardly fazed by it, though he was surprised.

'_**This isn't a Hollow's Reiatsu. It's a Shinigami's,**_' Juuda thought.

He felt something brush against his back. Juuda knocked Hopus away with the same leg he used to roundhouse kick the person ambushing them. The white-haired Shinigami jumped back and grinned at them, placing his hand on his wakizashi Zanpakuto.

"**A Shinigami, huh?**" Juuda said. "**What's your name?**"

"Sorry, but I don't have to tell you that yet," The white-haired Shinigami said, completely disappearing from Juuda's sight.

"**Where is- no!**" Juuda yelled, seeing the Shinigami's wakizashi coming towards Hopus. He used Sonido to appear next to him, drew his own Zanpakuto, and blocked the Shinigami's strike.

"Fast, aintcha?" The Shinigami asked.

"**Weak, aren't you?**" Juuda responded.

The Shinigami's grin turned upside down as he broke Juuda's parry and tried to strike him. Juuda easily dodged and Sonido'd in front of him, attempting to stab him. The Shinigami shifted his head to dodge the strike and pushed against the ground to do a backflip kick. Juuda, in mid-flight, couldn't use Sonido and took the blunt attack head on, flying into a pile of rubble.

"**Juuda!**" Hopus cried.

Juuda clucked his tongue, then reappeared behind the Shinigami. The latter spun his blade to slash Juuda, but he blocked by applying Hierro to his arm, surprising the Shinigami. Then he jumped up and kicked the white-haired man with his two legs, sending him flying to the other side of the rubble.

"You're quite tough," The Shinigami said, pointing his Zanpakuto at Juuda. "I don't have to hold back."

"**You were holding back?**" Juuda taunted.

With a grin, the Shinigami said, "Shoot to kill, _**Shinso**_!" With one blink, Juuda found the blade extending towards him at a very fast speed. One microsecond after he blinked, he immediately Sonido'd away before the Zanpakuto could strike him.

"Not yet!" The Shinigami yelled, swinging his extended blade towards Juuda. The Arrancar stepped on his blade, prompting the Shinigami to groan. "Aww... not again..."

"**Die, Shinigami!**" Juuda roared, pointing his hand towards him. "**Cero Espiral!**" He unleashed a drill of gold Reiryoku straight towards the Shinigami. He barely dodged the attack, causing it to pierce the rubble and caused the rocks to fly in a whirlwind for a few seconds and making the two fly away. Hopus grabbed a rock as he flew away also.

After the whirlwind stopped and the rubble dropped back to the ground, the Shinigami emerged unscathed. He looked around a bit, then both his eyes widened in shock as he felt the Arrancar appear behind him. Before he could fully get away, Juuda slashed his arm with a small cut being the outcome. The Shinigami jumped back twenty feet away, clutching his bloody arm.

"You're strong," The Shinigami acknowledged. "You've passed the initial interview."

"**Initial interview?**" Juuda questioned.

"If you want to know, come to the remains of Las Noches," The Shinigami said. "There, you will find all of your answers."

Realizing the Shinigami was about to make his escape, Juuda was about to use his Sonido to catch up, but the Shinigami fired a force from his hand that restrained Juuda. He easily broke through the spell, but looked back to see the Shinigami was gone.

Hopus ran to Juuda. "**Juuda! You're not really going to-**"

"**If there are powerful opponents like him, then I must,**" Juuda said, a fierce grin forming on his face. "**I'm going.**"

He turned around and headed straight down the direction the Shinigami went. Hopus had a worried look on his face, but he waddled after Juuda anyway.

_**Ending: "Alumina" by Nightmare**_

* * *

**The second part of the Another Story arc is done. One more chapter after this! Hopefully, the identity of the white-haired Shinigami has been revealed to you, as well as the identity of another. Juuda is quite powerful, isn't he? At least he is, compared to a certain other person related to him.**

**We're quite close to the end of the Beginnings Arc as well. Hopefully, you readers have submitted your OCs.**


	9. Another Story: The Final Interview

**This is the final chapter of the Another Story sub-arc! I hope you guys enjoyed it despite not having any of your OCs in it. Hopefully, you guys enjoyed the appearances of canon characters, to which there will be more in the future.**

**Review Corner:**

**-Barrett M107 (Ch. 8): Heh heh. I've decided to do some things that no OC author has done before, since the canon characters will eventually make a large impact in this story. I'm glad you like this chapter!**

**-JJun (Ch. 8): Thanks a lot!**

**-BMACBOO (Ch. 8): I needed someone to question Juuda's currently philosophy so that he wouldn't be a walking stiff that communicated with no one during the course of this story. I thought a baby kid would do.**

**-ZxZ Fic Hunter (Ch. 8): Ha. I thought that it was too obvious after I gave his physical description.**

_**Ch. 9 Another Story: The Final Interview**_

_**Opening: "Seasons' Call" by Hyde**_

"Captain-Commander. I sense the Arrancar's Reiatsu coming closer."

"Yes, I know."

"Will you test him?"

"Yes, I will."

"Hmm..."

"Why? Do you want to take my place in fighting him?"

"No, though I long to. Will you destroy him?"

"Of course not. I need to allow him to live so that I may recruit him to our army."

"...Are you afraid that he might defeat you?"

"Hmph! These youngsters still have a long ways to go before they can reach my level."

"Arrogant today, aren't you?"

"You're the same."

* * *

Only stories of Las Noches abounded in Hueco Mundo since it had been destroyed several centuries ago during the war between a Hollow uprising and the Arrancar rules, which is why there isn't much factual information. The only thing known was that in the epilogue of the battle, said Arrancar and Hollow destroyed each other.

It took another week of following the path the white-haired Shinigami laid out, but Juuda and Hopus could finally see the remains of Las Noches. Hopus stiffened upon seeing the wrecked buildings, worried that the war would start all over again with the pair in-between the battle. His tiny hand gripped Juuda's pants. Juuda glanced at the tiny Arrancar, then continued forwards.

Suddenly, the area started to rumble. Juuda gently pushed Hopus away, sensing some Hollows in front of them. Sure enough, three Gillians sprouted from the sand, ambushing them. Ceros were already prepared in their mouth.

Hopus yelped in fright, but Juuda quickly used his Sonido to grab the top of their masks and pull them upwards, causing them to fire their Ceros into the sky. Before they could bring their heads down to face the Arrancar, Juuda stabbed the three one at a time in quick succession straight through their masks.

After jumping back to the ground, Hopus asked, "**Juuda. What are you going to do when you achieve satisfaction?**"

"**I never thought about it,**" Juuda responded. "**Don't know. I guess I'll find out when I fight a powerful opponent.**"

* * *

Eventually, the two reached the entrance of the main building of Las Noches. Hopus continued to waddle forward, but Juuda stopped him with his leg. The kid frowned, then blinked in surprise upon seeing an old man standing in front of the building.

Like the white-haired Shinigami, this old man wore white, but his was in the shape of a robe that covered his entire body, save his hands and head. He had an 'X-shaped scar on his forehead, with low-curved eyes, white eyebrows and beard. He held a wooden cane in his right hand.

"**Another Shinigami?**" Juuda said. "**And that they would send an old man for this 'final interview?'**"

"Hmph! Your youth is made obvious from your arrogance," The Shinigami replied. "I will shut that arrogance from your being."

"**Hopus, get back,**" Juuda said.

"**Why? He's just an old man,**" Hopus replied.

The old man lowered his eyes and immediately an enormous Reiatsu came over the area. Hopus was smashed straight into the sand in front of him and even Juuda was forced to his knee. He grabbed the sand with his hand and pushed himself up, clenching his teeth at the Reiatsu that was overwhelming him.

"You are correct," The Shinigami said. "I am Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, and I am your final opponent. Come, you rascal, and show me your skill!"

"**Hopus, get out of here,**" Juuda ordered.

"**Y-Yes, Juuda,**" Hopus said worriedly, jumping to the top of one of the towering obelisks near their battlefield.

Juuda drew his Zanpakuto. "**Will you fight me with that cane, Shinigami?**"

Yamamoto scoffed. "This cane is my Zanpakuto."

"**What is the point of this fight?**" Juuda demanded, switching to a ready stance.

"I am looking for a powerful Arrancar to join the Nuevo Espada," Yamamoto explained. "If you can possibly pose a threat to me, I will allow you to join."

"**Thanks for the offer, but no thanks!**" Juuda yelled, using Sonido to appear in front of him. The old Shinigami glanced up and brought up his cane to block. Juuda was shocked to see that he couldn't cut through the cane.

"I told you that this cane is my Zanpakuto," Yamamoto said. "You won't be able to cut through it."

Juuda used Sonido to appear right behind him, but Yamamoto quickly turned to block with his cane. The two met weapons a few times before Juuda grabbed his cane with his unoccupied hand and retracted his blade to stab him. But as he did so, he realized that Yamamoto had also retracted his fist to punch him. He attempted to stab first, but his surprise at Yamamoto's action caused him to miss. Yamamoto made contact with his target, sending Juuda flying through an obelisk.

"**Tch! That was nothing!**" Juuda yelled.

He jumped off the obelisk and flew straight towards Yamamoto. The old man grunted and pushed himself toward the Arrancar. Much to Juuda's shock, Yamamoto came fast with his fist flying towards him. The Arrancar barely shifted his head away from the attack, barely getting scraped by the old man before flying into the wall of Las Noches' main building.

"Come on, youngster," Yamamoto taunted. "Is that all you've got?"

'_**His fists barely do anything to harm my skin because of my Hierro,**_' Juuda observed. '_**But that doesn't change the fact I can't touch him!**_'

Juuda used Sonido to appear in front of him, then quickly stepped back to dodge Yamamoto's punch. Then he lunged forwards to strike him, but forgot that Yamamoto's other fist was coming towards him. He was struck back and landed in the sand.

"I wonder how Ichimaru had such trouble with an opponent of your calibur," Yamamoto said.

Juuda got into a battle stance, holding his sword in front of him. He eyed the Shinigami, waiting for him to make the next move. Yamamoto sighed and used Shunpo to appear in front of him. Juuda was about to come forward, but froze as Yamamoto released his Reiatsu, forcing him to kneel on the sand. The Shinigami calmly walked towards Juuda, the latter unable to do anything as he suffocated from the extreme spiritual pressure, and kicked him down.

"**Juuda!**" Hopus cried.

"With power like this, it makes me wonder how you managed to fight a Vasto Lorde and survive," Yamamoto said. "I wonder about the youth these days. Spoiled brats, they are."

As soon as he concluded his sentence, he felt a familiar spiritual pressure come down on him, just as suffocating as his own. Because of Yamamoto's own Reiatsu, he managed to stay up by deflecting his spiritual pressure at the other. But his eyes widened as Juuda easily stood up after having been kicked down.

"**Unfortunately for you, I've barely tapped the surface of my potential,**" Juuda said, calmly staring at the Shinigami. "**Prepare yourself.**"

Juuda immediately appeared behind Yamamoto. The old man turned to block again, but Juuda anticipated that and whacked his cane away with the side of his blade. Yamamoto blinked in surprise as Juuda lunged forward and stabbed him in the shoulder. Juuda pointed his fingers at Yamamoto and said, "**Cero,**" unleashing a gold blast of spiritual energy at point-blank range! A huge explosion occurred on contact, but Juuda managed to get out of it in time.

When the dust disappeared, Juuda was surprised to see Yamamoto coming out virtually unscathed. His clothes were tattered and his face had a few scratches, but other than that, there wasn't any significant damage done to him.

"That tickled a bit," Yamamoto said.

Juuda had already leaped towards the Shinigami after seeing him, using Sonido to appear next to him. Juuda fired a Bala from his fist at point-blank range again, causing Yamamoto to slide back, but it virtually did no damage to him.

"Your attacks are very interesting, but I'm afraid it does no harm to me," Yamamoto said, holding up his hand. "Allow me to show you my magic. Hado #54, Haien!"

He unleashed a violet ball of spiritual energy that came at Juuda at high speed. Fortunately, Juuda was faster, dodging the attack. He turned to see the ball make contact with the sand, causing a huge explosion of flame! The explosion's impact was so great that it sent Juuda flying into the air, but Yamamoto used Shunpo to appear behind him. Juuda blocked his cane's strike and slid his blade down it to strike him, but Yamamoto grabbed his katana with his bare hands!

Juuda released one hand from his katana and pointed two fingers at Yamamoto. "**Cero Espiral!**" He unleashed a spiraling Cero in the shape of a drill, once again at point-blank range. This time, Yamamoto was forced to release his grip on Juuda's Zanpakuto and blocked the attack with his bare hand, catching the drill, but it was too great and he got out of the way.

As he backed up, Juuda appeared from the smoke his Cero had caused and fired another Cero Espiral. Yamamoto announced, "Bakudo #81, Danku!" A white wall of spiritual energy appeared in front of him, completely blocking the attack and negating it's drill effect.

"**For an old man, you're quite durable,**" Juuda remarked.

"Young people like you have a long way to go before you can reach my level," Yamamoto replied.

* * *

"**Oh no, Juuda...**" Hopus nervously whispered as he watched on top of the obelisk. "**Juuda has never struggled in a fight before! Everyone he's fought would always lose to him! Is he really gonna lose?!**"

He quivered a bit before hugging himself to calm down. '_**It's okay! Juuda still hasn't used his Resurreccion! He still has a chance if he uses it!**_'

* * *

In the distance, three Shinigami watched the fight. Besides the white-haired Shinigami, Gin Ichimaru, two watched the fight with great intensity.

On Gin's right was a black man with lavender dreadlocks and white goggles to hide his blind eyes. He wore a sleeveless white robe that stretched down to his ankles and a Zanpakuto with a tear-shaped tsuba hanging on a string at his side. He was the former captain of the 9th Division, Kaname Tosen.

On Gin's left was a pale-skinned woman with her long, black hair braided into one long braid at the front of her body that stretched down her neck. Like Yamamoto, she wore a white robe that covered her entire body. Her Zanpakuto, a nodachi with a red hilt and oval tsuba, was strapped behind her shoulder. She was the former captain of the 12th Division, Retsu Unohana.

A surge of Reiatsu passed through the air, causing Kaname to shudder. "This battle is quite fierce. Though, I suspect the Captain-Commander isn't giving his all yet."

"It's true that the Captain-Commander has the overwhelming advantage," Retsu said. "He hasn't even released his Shikai yet. However, that Arrancar has yet to release his Zanpakuto."

"If he releases his Shikai, this battle will be over," Gin said, his grin still sinister as ever. "I'm not worried at all."

"You're just mad he made you release your Shikai," Retsu retorted.

Gin's smile turned into a frown.

* * *

"**Cero Espiral!**" Juuda yelled, firing another drill-like Cero at Yamamoto. The Shinigami, now used to the attack, took his cane and swung at the Cero like a baseball, reflecting it's attack off to another obelisk. Juuda clucked his tongue after landing on the sand.

"Arrancar, your antics are putting an old man like me to sleep," Yamamoto said, yawning.

Juuda sighed. "**Very well, gramps. You've tested my patience long enough. It's about time I showed you my true power.**"

Yamamoto opened one eye. "Pardon?"

"**Though forgive me if I cut you into shreds,**" Juuda said as his Reiatsu began to fill the area. He placed his hand on his sword and he announced, "**Strike, _Emperador_!**"

A huge gust of wind surrounded his body, causing his sand to come up and envelop his body as well, keeping Yamamoto from seeing his transformation. That, combined with his intense Reiatsu, caused the entire area to quake. Hopus had to grab the edge of the obelisk to keep himself from flying off. Even the three former captains were surprised by the intensity his transformation was causing.

The winds eventually died down, revealing Juuda's new form. Juuda's black hair has grown so long that it went down to the back of his knees, with the top of his hair resembling a lion's mane. His armor was colored bronze and black, jagged blades on his shoulders, elbows, and knees. His fingers and toes grew sharp nails. In each hand, he wielded a scimitar with a gold hilt.

"Hmm?" Yamamoto hardly seemed fazed by his transformation. "That's it? Hmph! You look pretty more than anything else-"

Without any warning, Juuda appeared right next to him. Yamamoto barely reacted a second late as Juuda slashed his shoulder, bloodying his arm. The Shinigami managed to get away before Juuda could do any further damage.

"So, your Zanpakuto gives you added speed. As if you weren't fast enough," Yamamoto remarked.

"**Speed is everything,**" Juuda said, appearing behind him again.

Yamamoto blocked Juuda's strike before he could get an attack in, but to the Shinigami's shock, he managed to produce a crack in his cane. Juuda leaped forwards and struck Yamamoto's body with his other scimitar, opening his robe and revealing a long scar.

"Not again..." Yamamoto muttered, unconsciously putting his hand on his scar. He couldn't care for it for long, as Juuda appeared in front of him and unleashed a barrage of sword strikes. Yamamoto blocked them all, but each strike produced another crack in his cane. He was eventually forced to get back, but Juuda relentlessly pursued him.

Yamamoto used his Shunpo to get a far distance away from Juuda and brought up his hand, announcing, "Hado #33, Sokatsui!" He unleashed a giant blast of red spiritual energy straight at Juuda.

"**Cero Espiral**," Juuda responded, unleashing his golden Cero. His Resurreccion magnified the blast to make it twice as fast and powerful, piercing through Yamamoto's Sokatsui and straight at the Shinigami! The old man quickly shifted to the side to dodge the attack, but before he knew it, Juuda appeared right behind him and slashed his back!

"Rrgh!" Yamamoto winced, flying into an obelisk.

"**What do you think, old man?**" Juuda taunted. "**This is the power of my Zanpakuto, Emperador. The speed it grants me is so overwhelmingly fast that even I have trouble maintaining it sometimes.**"

"Not bad, young rascal," Yamamoto said. "I acknowledge your strength."

Juuda frowned. "**What do you mean?**"

"It means that, in your current state, I consider you my equal," Yamamoto replied, cracking his wooden cane to reveal a katana underneath. "However, I'm about to show you the true power of my Zanpakuto. Now, show me if you are still my equal."

"**What?**" Juuda said. "**You're Shikai?**"

"Reduce all creation to ash, _**Ryujin Jakka**_!" Yamamoto bellowed, engulfing his blade in flames. He waved it in the air, causing the sky to darken even more and the entire area burst into flames. Juuda grimaced as he was affected by the flames, causing him to bend his knees in subjection.

"**Arghh... it's so hot...**" Juuda groaned.

"Prepare yourself," Yamamoto said, holding up his blazing sword. "Here I come."

Using Shunpo, Yamamoto appeared in front of him and slashed at Juuda. The Arrancar, still incapacitated from the flames of Ryujin Jakka, rolled to his side, but felt his hair singe at the blade's fire. Juuda quickly got up and blocked Yamamoto's second strike, cringing at the flames' power. Juuda jumped back into the sky.

"**Cero Espiral!**" He threw his swords into the air and shot a gold, spiraling beam of spiritual energy towards Yamamoto.

Yamamoto replied by swinging his flaming blade at the Cero, slicing it in half. Juuda gasped, but quickly got over it and Sonido'd behind Yamamoto, striking him in the back. Or at least he thought he did, but flames arose from the ground and blocked the attack. He jumped back a bit to see Yamamoto's frightening face. The Shinigami waved Ryujin Jakka at him, unleashing a huge inferno towards Juuda. He easily dodged it by simply taking back to the air.

'_**This is bad. We're equally matched now...**_' Juuda thought. '_**But his flames are exhausting me faster than I'm exhausting him. It looks like I have to finish him off now.**_'

Yamamoto looked up to see Juuda raising both swords above his head, then combining them to from one golden-light sword. "**Final del Reinado!**"

"Hohhh?" Yamamoto rose one eyebrow. "Is this your last stand?"

**It will be enough to defeat you,**" Juuda said. "**Final del Reinado creates a golden sword of spiritual energy that can slice through anything. Added with my speed, it can hit anyone. The drawback is that it is usable for only one strike. So, I must finish you off in one last attack.**"

"Cocky, aren't you?" Yamamoto said. "You explain your entire area to me and you believe that you can defeat me in one attack?"

"**This is the end, old man,**" Juuda said.

Yamamoto waved his blade once more, producing an inferno that came towards Juuda. "Taimatsu!"

Juuda came down at an extreme speed, passing straight through the inferno! Despite the flames burning his body, he continued to head straight down to a surprised Yamamoto and roared as he slashed through his body! The impact of his landing combined with the flames on his body caused a huge explosion. It's magnitude caused the entire area to shake. Smoke and dust spread through Las Noches, enveloping the entire area.

"**Oh no... Juuda!**" Hopus screamed.

When the dust cleared, Juuda was laying on the ground, coughing up blood. His Resurreccion had deactivated, returning his sword back into his sheath. His body continued to burn as Ryujin Jakka's flames still spread over his body.

He looked up in despair when he saw Yamamoto standing, triumphant over him. Despite Yamamoto having a large, bloody sword wound straight through his body, the cracked white barrier in front of him indicated that he had casted a protection spell right before contact that shielded him from his attack's real power.

"Congratulations. You've managed to strike me," Yamamoto said. "You've passed the interview."

"**Hmph...**" Juuda painfully laughed.

"My elite soldiers, the Nuevo Espada, need a soldier like you. Someone who doesn't give up in the face of danger," Yamamoto said. "We need you to carry out our plan. Will you join us?"

Juuda grunted, unable to say anything audible. However, despite his flaming body, his determined face already showed his answer.

Yamamoto looked to his right, leading Juuda's eyes to follow. With his failing vision due to his losing consciousness, he couldn't see them clearly. However, he could make out their white clothes, and assumed they were also part of the Nuevo Espada. One of them grabbed him and flung him over the person's shoulder, dragging him into the main building of Las Noches.

Juuda closed his eyes and smiled. '_**I finally found one. A strong opponent who could truly satisfy myself.**_'

* * *

"**Juuda?**" Hopus said aloud after the Nuevo Espada dragged him into the building. Hopus attempted to follow, but they sealed the main entrance with a large black block.

Hopus frowned worriedly and said aloud, "**Juuda lost! What if they're gonna do bad things to him?**"

He walked away from the entrance, then looked back. "**What am I going to do now?**"

_**"I think there are plenty of ways to feel satisfaction! Just look at me!"**_

**"I know! While I wait for Juuda to get out, I'm gonna make friends with other Hollows!**" Hopus resolved. "**That way, Juuda will have other happy buddies to be with when he gets out!**"

He began waddling out of Las Noches. After he did so, he turned around and waited for about an hour. After he realized that Juuda wouldn't be coming out, he looked down with tears in his eyes, and walked into the desert by himself.

_**Ending: "Alumina" by Nightmare**_

* * *

**That concludes the Another Story sub-arc! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Unfortunately, it was a sad ending, but it prompted the resolve of both characters, so I think it was good enough. Just one more chapter until the end of the Beginnings Arc! Make sure you readers get your OCs in!**

**Alright, now let me explain Juuda's Zanpakuto.**

_**EMPERADOR: **_The true form of Adjuchas Arrancar Juuda Tsubaki's Zanpakuto, it is released by the phrase, "Strike." He grows a large lion's mane on his head and gains bronze and black armor, claws, and two scimitars. It grants Juuda super-Sonido, fast enough to avoid an Arrancar's Pesquisa. Juuda Tsubaki's scimitars can combine to form a golden blade, called "Final del Reinado," that can cut through virtually any substance, however can only be used for one slash. After which, it deactivates Juuda's Resurreccion.


	10. Beginnings: Bleached Zanpakuto

**This is it! The concluding chapter to the Beginnings Arc! It's been a thrill (sometimes a bore) to write this arc of beginnings. Anyways, the information for the accepting of OCs will come at the end of the chapter. Those of you who've submitted know that you cannot, but those who haven't still have one last chance before I close the OC bio and make up all the other characters!**

**Review Corner:**

**-Barrett M107 (Ch. 9): Trust me. I don't plan on abandoning this. But if I do, I fully expect you to snap me out of it!**

**-JJun (Ch. 9): Actually, if you look closely, you'll notice that all the captains on Yamamoto's team have one thing in common. **

**-BMACBOO (Ch. 9): Thanks a lot! I wanted to make Juuda's fight with Yamamoto very spectacular and I hope I've done that there.**

**-ZxZ Fic Hunter (Ch. 9): Yamamoto sure is popular.**

**-Iblis Jr (Ch. 1): Great. Just make sure that your OC isn't a Gary Stu because it's shaping to be one.**

**-Marth the Lodestar (Ch. 9): Well, thanks! I highly doubt this is the best Bleach fic around. **

_**Ch. 10 Beginnings: Bleached Zanpakuto**_

_**Opening: "Rocks" by Hound Dog**_

_Back at the Seireitei..._

"Man! Ichigo Kurosaki is the best Shinigami in the world! I wish he was real!" Suda Tsubaki exclaimed after reading the epic conclusion between Ichigo Kurosaki's battle with Byakuya Kuchiki in the manga, Bleach. "I wish I could use Bankai also!... Although first, I need to be able to release my Shikai."

Suda leaned up from the roof of the building he was resting on and closed his manga before it got to the depressing Aizen part. Having skipped his sweeping duties for the x-teenth time, he was resting on the roof of his favorite building. He took a whiff of the nice, 8th Division air and, feeling content, laid back down on the roof.

"My lady. It won't be long now before we reach our destination."

"It's okay, Jia Li. I'm quite alright."

Suda almost jumped up and yelped from his resting spot. He put down on his manga and placed his hands in a binoculars position. From a short distance, he could spot the Chinese bodyguard Jia Li and the Noble lady Haruka Souma walking down the intersection between the 8th and 7th Divisions. His heart began to beat intensely as he saw Haruka with her smiling face and vibrant atmosphere

"Where is she going? The 6th Division is the other way," Suda wondered aloud. He looked around and saw no one around them or him. A toothy grin spread on his face. "I guess I ought to find out."

Suda wondered whether or not Jia Li really was in the 2nd Division because she couldn't sense or spot him following them. He stalked them stealthily all the way to the 1st Division. The two ladies walked into their training ground, a far cry from the 11th Company's coliseum. The 1st Division's was a simple marble-tiled rectangular box with not as many people training there. Nevertheless, Suda could sense that they were strong soldiers training to get better.

"Why would they com here?" Suda asked aloud as he watched them from a roof of a nearby building. "There's no point... WHAT?!"

He saw Haruka and Jia Li walking towards a Shinigami about the same age as them. He had flowing blonde hair that stretched down to his neck with light, yet flawless skin to match his dark-blue eyes. He had an elite air to him and a strong physique that could make any girl melt. His Zanpakuto, a katana with a dark-red hilt and a tsuba in the shape of a flame, was strapped to his waist.

"Who is this guy?" Suda seethed through his teeth.

"Hello, Souma-san," The blonde Shinigami greeted, taking her soft hand and kissing it. "How are you this fine day?"

"I'm well, thank you very much," Haruka curtly replied. "Training?"

"Of course," He replied. "If I don't stick to my training regime, I might get lazy and lose all that I've worked towards. Besides, these guys won't get motivated unless I do anything."

"Quite impressive, Kyotaka Kazoku," Jia Li complemented.

'_Kyotaka Kazoku? Isn't he of the Kazoku Noble Family?_' Suda thought, worriedly. '_He's the 3rd Seat of the 1st Division! And... is he hitting on Haruka?!_'

"Listen, Souma-san. The Shini Festival is coming up and I was wondering..." Kyotaka began, causing all the heads of the 1st Division to turn to him in excitement. "Would you possibly be my date for the entire week?"

'_OH MY GA-_'

"Oh?" Haruka said with a blush. "Umm... I guess-"

"WAIT A MINUTE!"

Everyone's heads turned towards the speaker and were blinded by the sun behind the said person. Suda Tsubaki stood in front of the sun with a confident face, staring down at Kyotaka. "Kazoku, you scumbag! I won't just stand idle as you attempt to steal the heart of my- yah-hahhhh!" He screamed after slipping on a tile of the roof and landed on the training ground. He got up and scratched his head, then looked around to find himself surrounded by all the 1st Division members in the training area.

"Tsubaki! What are you doing here?!" Jia Li demanded.

"Tsubaki-san!" Haruka cried.

"Uh... ha ha ha..." Suda nervously laughed, but he died down as the 1st Division members glared at him.

"Everyone, move out of the way," Kyotaka demanded, causing everyone to move to the side to create an open path to Suda. He walked over to him and stared down. "So, you think that Souma-san's heart belongs to you? Huh?"

"Tch..." Suda grunted.

"Speak when spoken to, 8th Division trash!" Kyotaka snapped.

Suda coughed before saying, "I-I won't let y-you be the one to escort H-Haruka to the Shini Festival!"

"You have the nerve to call her by her first name?!" Jia Li demanded. "Learn your place, commoner!"

Suda ignored her and drew his double-bladed katana Zanpakuto and pointed it at Kyotaka. "I challenge you to a duel! If you defeat me, you can take Haruka to the Shini Festival! But if I win, I get to take her!"

"Fine by me!" Kyotaka replied.

"You're gonna lose, Tsubaki!" Jia Li sneered.

"...Don't I get a say in this?" Haruka asked.

* * *

All the members of the 1st Division (including Haruka and Jia Li) gave Suda and Kyotaka enough room in the center of the training area for their duel. The two stood in the middle of their battleground, their Zanpakuto drawn for battle. Suda glared at him with a determined face, but Kyotaka was quite confident.

"On the left, we have the laziest slob of the 8th Division! He's most likely skipping out on his duties right now!" Jia Li announced. "Suda Tsubaki!"

"BOOOO!" The 1st Division members yelled.

"Shut up!" Suda snapped.

"On the right, we have the handsome knight of the 1st Division! He's fighting for the love of the majestic Haruka Souma!" Jia Li continued. "Kyotaka Kazoku!"

"YEAHHH!" The 1st Division members cheered.

"I swear to you, Souma-san, that I will be the one to win your heart!" Kyotaka declared.

"Oh my..." Haruka said, flustered.

"No rules here! Just don't destroy the 1st Division buildings, please!" Jia Li said before bringing her hands down. "Ready, go!"

Suda sprung forward with the intent of getting the first strike. Kyotaka scoffed and simply side-stepped out of the way, causing Suda to run straight into the wall!

"Owww..." Suda groaned.

Suda shook his head and turned to see Kyotaka coming towards him. Suda swung, but Kyotaka easily blocked the attack and repeatedly kicked him in the gut. Suda cringed at every strike, but eventually managed to get out of his barrage of kicks by backing away. However, Kyotaka caught up to him in his confused state and kicked him in the butt, sending him flying!

Jia Li howled with laughter. "C'mon, Tsubaki! This is terrible!"

Suda got back up and tried to land a vertical slash at Kyotaka, but before he could get close, Kyotaka held up two fingers and said, "Bakudo #1, Sai!" Suda immediately felt his arms being forced behind his back, causing him to drop his Zanpakuto. He looked up helplessly at Kyotaka before the latter kicked him away.

"YEAH! GO KYOTAKA!" The 1st Division cheered.

"This is bad!" Haruka cried. "You two have to stop fighting before this escalates even further!"

"Argh!" Suda roared in frustration, swinging his blade wildly at Kyotaka. The 1st Division member smirked and dodged every attack with his Shunpo before getting behind him and kicking him away.

"Shunpo, Kido, Hakuda, and even Zanjutsu. I exceed your capabilities in every one of these fields," Kyotaka said. "I can only hope that your Zanpakuto's release can pose even a small threat against me."

"Oh... uh... heh heh..." Suda scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Don't tell me you don't even know your Zanpakuto's name," Kyotaka scoffed. "Why am I wasting my time with this fool? Oh well. Time to finish him off now."

"Huh?" Suda frowned, getting back up.

"Ohhh! Kazoku's gonna release his Zanpakuto!" One of the 1st Division members exclaimed, causing Suda to gasp in horror.

"Spread your wings of flame, _**Suzukimaru**_!" Kyotaka bellowed, jumping into the air. Flames spun in his sword before creating four orange-colored orbs above the tip of his blade in a row. Each orb was larger than the one underneath. The orb at the very top shattered like an egg would hatch and a large, flaming phoenix took flight from within.

"Holy crap!" Suda cried.

"Take this!" Kyotaka roared, bringing his blade down. The orbs followed the blade's path like a whip, also causing the phoenix to follow the path, crashing towards Suda. Suda clenched his teeth and closed his eyes in fright as he felt something crash... besides him.

"Huh?" Suda looked to his right and saw that the phoenix had crashed to the ground next to him and erupted in a pillar of flame. The flames were so intense that Suda jumped back in pain despite it not actually touching his body.

"And that is that," Kyotaka said in triumph. "I win."

Suda groaned as everyone cheered for Kyotaka's win. Only Haruka came to Suda's aid, but Jia Li got in her way to keep her from treating him.

"Don't do that. It doesn't look good for the winner," Jia Li said. "He fought for your heart, so you should allow him to receive it."

"But-"

"I'll treat the idiot," Jia Li promised.

"Hmm..."

"As you can see, Souma-san, I've won," Kyotaka said, breaking her thoughts as the two were surrounded by the cheering 1st Division. "So, let's talk about going to the Shini Festival together, hm?"

Haruka looked back worriedly before her view of Suda was filled with the masses of soldiers. Kyotaka put his arm around the young noble and left the premises, followed by his loyal men.

"I lost, didn't I?" Suda asked Jia Li as he laid there.

"Obviously," Jia Li replied. She put her hands over Suda's body and emitted a green light from it. Some of her Reiatsu was transferred over to Suda, healing some of his wounds. "That was embarrassing. I applaud you for not running away."

"Tch..." Suda scoffed. "I could've defeated him if I knew the name of my Zanpakuto."

"I doubt it. Kyotaka Kazoku is one of the most powerful Shinigami of the Gotei 13," Jia Li said. "He's quite advanced in all four arts of the Shinigami and is very close to attaining his Bankai. People say that one day, he will be the one to replace the current Captain-Commander."

"He's not so special," Suda huffed, turning to the side. "If I had more training, I could defeat him."

"Tsubaki. If you had more training, you would only be at a fraction of his power," Jia Li said.

Suda huffed again. "Why are you bragging about him anyway? Do you like him?"

"Wha- No! Of course not!" Jia Li snapped, slapping Suda on his head. "A man of his caliber deserves only the greatest of women! The other way around goes for it as well! That's why the only men worthy enough for Haruka is Kyotaka Kazoku!"

"So, you're saying that you aren't a great woman?" Suda teased.

Jia Li replied with another slap to the head. "Watch it, Tsubaki! I can kick your butt like Kazoku-sama did to you!"

"Hmph," Suda grunted in reply. "I don't get you. Why serve Haruka when you can live a life of your own? Perhaps get a boyfriend yourself?"

"I do not need a man in my life," Jia Li said, standing up after healing Suda. "Most men are dogs. Only a select few deserve women. That is why I do not have any male friends."

"I thought I was your friend," Suda replied.

"Nope."

"Then why do you call me by my last name?"

Jia Li responded by kicking him into a tree. "You talk too much." And with that, she left.

Suda slid down the tree and laid there for a bit with his eyes closed. '_Great. I try to thaw the heart of that icy princess and I get kicked._'

"Hahaha! Don't mind her!"

Suda groaned at that unknown voice, as if he couldn't believe that someone actually said that. He got up and opened his eyes for the light of the sun to pierce his eyes. He winced, placing his hands over his forehead to cover the sun, then he saw the person speaking to him.

Obviously, it was a Shinigami. But there was something about his aura that made Suda frown, as if something was off about this guy compared to other Shinigami, despite his plain appearance. He had long, brown hair with a straight strand going down the side of his right eye. He had tanned skin with brown eyes. He wore the standard Shinigami shihakusho with the lieutenant band. His Zanpakuto, a simple katana with a red hilt, bronze, rectangular tsuba, and the picture of a skull surrounded by blue fire on the butt, was strapped to his side.

"Uhhh... Lieutenant?" Suda asked, not knowing who he is. "Are you... the lieutenant of the 1st Division?"

"Yes I am. I'm the 1st Division Lieutenant Tite Kubo, at your service," He said with a humble bow.

"T-Tite Kubo?!" Suda gasped. "You're the author of Bleach! My favorite manga!"

"That's right, kid," Tite Kubo replied. "Anyways, don't mind her. Jia Li may seem like a jerk right now, but I'm sure she'll warm up to you eventually. Maybe a little more than you think..."

"Hm?" Suda said, too distracted that THE Tite Kubo to actually hear what he said.

"Wait, scratch that," Tite said, folding his arms. "So, I hear you are having a rough time with learning your Zanpakuto's name."

"Uhh... yeah..." Suda said. "My Zanpakuto isn't exactly being cooperative."

"I see," Tite replied. "Listen, Tsubaki. People call me the Zanpakuto Master for a reason. If you want, I could train you to learn your Zanpakuto's name."

Suda brightened. "You would? Really?!"

"Hey, hey! Don't get too excited now!"

"It's just that... the legendary author of Bleach, teaching me how to release my Zanpakuto!" Suda exclaimed. "Oh oh oh! Maybe my Zanpakuto's name is actually 'Zangetsu' and I'm fated to live out the life of Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Tite raised an eyebrow at Suda's childlike gestures, but he smiled. '_Oh child... If only you knew..._'

* * *

Wanting to keep this training a secret from Captains Frederick and Zaizen, Tite led Suda out of the Seireitei to the outskirts of the Rukongai. Suda shuddered at the slight breeze, recalling the events of that frightening mission where he and Lieutenant Hebito were almost killed by Hollows. He still wondered to this day how they managed to survive.

"Captain Jared Frederick was correct when saying that you can get into great contact with your Zanpakuto through battle, and that's exactly what we will be doing now," Tite explained, causing Suda to back away. "The difference between him and I is our Zanpakuto. Mine works differently than several of the Shinigami here. That's why I tend not to use it.

Suda tilted his head, but he drew his Zanpakuto anyway. "What do you mean, Lieutenant?"

"You'll see," He replied, holding up his katana. "Reminisce, _**Dokuji**_." His Zanpakuto glowed a bright platinum, temporarily blinding Suda.

"Ack!" Suda cried.

"Your Zanpakuto certainly has a unique appearance," Tite observed. "I believe that your Shikai will be associated with two blades, considering the nature of it's looks. Or maybe something else? But for now, let's coerce your Zanpakuto into talking to you through action."

"Y-Yes, sir..." Suda muttered, still smarting from the brightness of Tite's Zanpakuto.

Tite made the first move, coming forwards at an easy pace towards Suda. Suda jumped back to dodge Tite's thrust, then swerved to the side and tried to strike him. Tite responded by stabbing his Zanpakuto in-between Suda's two blades, barely scraping the back of his hair. Suda gasped and jumped back in fright.

"Nice," Tite said. "Good dodge."

"Rrgh..." Suda groaned. "That was close."

"What's wrong, Tsubaki?" Tite asked. "Are you still thinking that you can overpower Kazoku at your current state?"

"O-Of course I can!" Suda yelled, puffing up his chest. Despite his boasts, Tite could see the Shinigami was shaking in fright.

"I suppose it's time for me to show you why they call me the Zanpakuto Master," Tite said, holding up his Zanpakuto. "Watch carefully, Suda Tsubaki! You will witness my prowess as the author of Bleach!"

"Huh?"

"Howl,_** Zabimaru**_!" Tite roared, sliding his hand down his Zanpakuto. Suda's eyes widened in shock as Tite's Zanpakuto changed into a long, segmented blade consisting of six pieces, with each piece producing a pick.

"T-T-That Zanpakuto..." Suda stuttered, before yelling, "That's Renji Abarai's Zanpakuto from Bleach! How did you do that?!"

"Don't ask me questions!" Tite yelled, holding up his Zanpakuto. "Right now, we need to fight! Let's get your Zanpakuto to talk to you!"

"Ah! Right!" Suda replied, gripping his Zanpakuto tightly.

Without any warning, Tite lunged at Suda and clashed blades with him. Suda cringed at the mighty power Zabimaru had over his sealed Zanpakuto. Tite grinned, sliding Zabimaru down Suda's blade, causing sparks to fly from their clash. Suda backed away and pointed his fingers at Tite.

"Don't use Kido!" Tite ordered, causing Suda to withdraw his fingers in fright. "The point of this fight isn't for you to learn magic! You're here to learn your Zanpakuto's name!"

"Easier said than done," Suda said, jumping a safe distance from the lieutenant. "It's not easy when the lieutenant shocks you by producing a Zanpakuto from the friggin' Bleach universe!"

"Heh. I'll tell you the reason why I can summon these Zanpakuto if you can defeat me with your Shikai," Tite said, resting Zabimaru on his shoulder. "Of course, you have yet to release your Zanpakuto."

Before Suda could react, Tite thrust his sword towards Suda. Zabimaru started to stretch, revealing a stretchable thread in-between each segment of the blade to enable it to act like a whip. Having already had his blade up, Suda narrowly blocked the whip's strike, sending sparks to his face! He cringed and backed away as Tite unleashed a second strike.

'_I may not be able to produce the best fight, but I'm enough of a Bleach nerd to know that Zabimaru must return after the third strike to recover,_' Suda thought, grinning. '_After this third strike, I'll go in for the hit._'

Tite brought the whip up before whipping down towards Suda. Suda dodged to the side, avoiding the strike, and saw the whip retracting back to Tite. As soon as it starting to go back, he made a mad dash towards Tite. However, to his shock, he had reverted Zabimaru to his original Dokuji form. Tite blocked Suda's strike.

"Suda Tsubaki! After making contact with your Zanpakuto a couple of times, I've deduced a few things about it," Tite declared to a surprised Suda as their blades continued to clash. "The first is that it doesn't like you, though you probably already knew that. The second is that it doesn't like how weak you are! I bet it would reveal it's spirit form and name to you if you even bothered to show some courage."

"I-I show courage!" Suda retorted.

"We'll see!" Tite yelled, breaking Suda's guard and taking to the air. He rose his Zanpakuto above him and immediately, ice began to form around it. "Sit upon the frosted heavens, _**Hyorinmaru**_!" A dragon made of ice appeared, circling his Zanpakuto a couple of times, unleashing a roar at the frightened Suda!

"Oh crap!" Suda screamed, instantly having a flashback to his fight with Kyotaka Kazoku and how he released his Suzukimaru to completely embarrass him. Suda turned around and ran away in terror. The ice dragon crashed into the ground behind him, freezing the ground. Before the ice could make contact with Suda, he took to the air to dodge the attack completely.

"I suppose fighting a cowardly figure such as yourself won't be settled like this," Tite sighed, reverting his Zanpakuto back to Dokuji.

"Tch!" Suda cried. He looked at his Zanpakuto and said, "Dang it! If you showed me your true form, I wouldn't be as scared as I am now!"

"That's no excuse," Tite replied, holding the blade in front of him. "Scatter, _**Senbonzakura**_." His sword's blade dissolved into hundreds of tiny cherry blossoms. Or at least, that is what it looked like. But Suda knew that they were actually tiny blades that reflected light to resemble cherry blossoms.

Suda spun around in fright, attempting to run away from the tiny blades, but they began to swarm him in all directions. Suda used Shunpo to slip through the tiny cherry blossoms... only to encounter more cherry blossoms! He futilely tried to block Senbonzakura, but the cherry blossoms from behind struck him in the back, leaving several slash marks. Suda coughed up blood and fell to the ground.

Tite retracted the cherry blossoms back to Dokuji, forming a blade again. "This is what I've been waiting for."

"W-What do you mean?" Suda asked, trying to get back up after getting wounded.

"A Shinigami gets into contact with their Zanpakuto the fastest after getting critically injured. If you die, your Zanpakuto dies as well," Tite explained. "I'm positive your Zanpakuto won't allow you to die here, right?"

Suda gulped, backing away on all fours.

"This Zanpakuto has no release call, but that's because I never intended for it to have one! After all, it would never go back to being sealed ever again!" Tite said as a circle of blue Reiatsu began to appear around him. He pointed his Zanpakuto at Suda and yelled, "_**Zangetsu**_!"

The Reiatsu circled his weapon and made it glow blue. It transfigured into an oversized knife with a hilt wrapped in white cloth. Tite grinned, bringing up his Zanpakuto and pointing it at Suda.

"THAT'S ICHIGO KUROSAKI'S ZANGETSU!" Suda shrieked both in horror and delight. "NO WAY! THIS IS SO COOL... AND SO SCARY!"

"That's right, Suda Tsubaki!" Tite said. "And now, I'm going to force your Zanpakuto to talk to you!"

He brought the blade up, causing a heavy, blue-colored Reiatsu to emit from the entire knife. Suda's eyes widened in horror as he realized what was about to happen. Lieutenant Kubo was about to unleash Ichigo's ultimate attack...

"H-Help!" Suda screamed.

_"Stop being weak!"_

"What?" Suda blinked. "What was that?"

Tite blinked as well, but he continued to stream his blue Reiatsu along his blade. "What is the matter, Suda Tsubaki? Are you so scared that you are hearing voices in your head? Or is it...?"

_"If you keep acting like this, I'll never tell you my name! Ever!"_

"Hey Zanpakuto!" Suda yelled, shaking his katana. "C'mon! Don't be like that! Please tell me your name!"

_"Never! If you really want to know my name, then face that guy's next attack like a man!"_

"Eh?" Suda turned around to see Tite's Reiatsu-filled Zangetsu fully charged.

"So, are you willing to face this attack?" Tite asked, grinning. "Very well then! Face this attack with every being of your soul!"

Suda's body froze. He knew what attack was coming and instantly flashed back to when Ichigo unleashed this attack on Ginjo for the first time after losing his Shinigami powers. The attack cleaved straight through the mansion! '_If I face it head on, my Zanpakuto will tell me it's name, but I might die. If I don't, my Zanpakuto won't tell me it's name, and I'll live. What do I do?!_'

"GETSUGA... TENSHO!" Tite bellowed. He unleashed a heavy slash, striking the ground. The spiritual pressure charging within Zangetsu discharged and was unleashed in the form of a giant wave that came straight towards Suda!

'_I...I...I can't do it!_'

Suda jumped out of the way, barely evading the Getsuga Tensho. The energy wave smashed into the wall of the Rukongai, creating a huge hole that all the villagers peered into to see what had happened.

Tite sighed in frustration. Suda fell to the ground, tears in his eyes, releasing his Zanpakuto.

Tite walked to Suda. "Look. I'm pretty sure you and I have guessed that your Zanpakuto won't tell you it's name unless you stop being a weakling in combat. If you really want to find your Zanpakuto's name, respect it's wishes and show true courage. If you don't, you have no future as a Shinigami.

And with that, Tite left Suda. Suda looked up to the sunset sky and cried.

* * *

Suda sniffed, wiping his tearful, red eyes as he walked back to the 8th Division offices to lie to Captain Zaizen that he did his sweeping duties. He knew that there was a good chance that Keruno would already know he lied, but he didn't feel like sweeping after all that occurred during the afternoon. Upon entering the office, he found the captain fuming with smoke coming out of his ears.

'_Well... This isn't good,_' Suda thought.

"SUDA TSUBAKI! YOU'VE SLACKED OFF ON YOUR DUTIES FOR THE LAST TIME!" Keruno roared. "BECAUSE OF THIS, YOU ARE ASSIGNED TO EARLY MORNING DUTY FOR A WHOLE MONTH GUARDING OUR DISTRICTS OF RUKONGAI."

"Rrgh..." Suda groaned. "This doesn't help."

* * *

_Meanwhile, somewhere in the outskirts of Soul Society..._

_A young man walked around his laboratory He had messy black hair, dark-blue eyes, and pale skin, wearing a white lab coat and black slacks. A lone string attached his Zanpakuto to his waist, the blade being a katana with a gray hilt and black tsuba._

_He put his hands into his lab coat as he observed his test subjects in their tubes. The naked bodies weren't breathing, yet they continued to flail wildly in their tubes. _

_"This isn't enough," He muttered. "Sendou! Onichi!"_

_Two figures appeared from the shadows. "Yes, master?"_

_"We need more souls to power the cannon," He said. "Go back to the Rukongai and fetch me more souls. If any Shinigami appear, take them down."_

_"Very well." With that, they disappeared._

_The young man turned back to his test subjects. "The Gotei 13 are foolish. Attempting to protect souls from the Hollows? That won't change anything. He placed his hand on one of the tubes._

_"I will change the world."_

**_Ending: "Homework ga Owaranai" by Matsuko Mawatari_**

* * *

**That concludes the Endings Arc! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Quite depressing like the Another Story Arc, but I'm sure most of you were surprised to see Tite Kubo and his Zanpakuto. It wasn't just for fan service; there's an actual reason and he will become important as the story progresses. This story will deviate from a lot of OC stories like these because of all the canon characters. **

**Anyways, I have some unfortunate news. I have a large project to do and three AP exams to study for, which is why I won't be updating this until after everything is done. But that's good for you guys. For you new readers, the deadline to ask for the submit sheet will be 5/14/13. That's the end of all my AP exams so I should be about done with school. It'll also be the time where I start the 11th chapter and new arc. So, get your OCs in. **

**By the way, there's something that has come to my attention. I put a lot of instructions on my OC bio sheet and a lot of submitters have tended to disregard them. Please don't do that. Please read the instructions if you are going to do so. I am sorry, but I do not want ANY of these OCs as Mary Sues/Gary Stus. If I do not get enough, I'll just make the rest of the OCs myself.**

**Here's the Zanpakuto from this chapter:**

_**SUZUKIMARU:** _1st Division, 3rd Seat Kyotaka Kazoku's Shikai Release. It is a Kido-type Zanpakuto that controls fire. In it's unreleased state, it takes the shape of a katana with a dark-red hilt and a tsuba in the shape of a flame. It is released with the phrase, "Spread your wings of flame!" In it's released state, flames circle the sword and creates four orbs above the blade. The highest orb shatters to reveal a flaming phoenix that he can control by waving his Zanpakuto. If the three orbs in-between the sword and phoenix breaks, the phoenix will disappear, but he can still create flames with his sword.

_**DOKUJI:** _1st Division, Lieutenant Tite Kubo's Shikai Release. It is an unknown-type Zanpakuto with no special qualities. In it's unreleased state, it takes the shape of a katana with a red hilt, bronze, rectangular tsuba, and the picture of a skull with blue flames surrounding it on it's butt. It is released with the phrase, "Reminisce." In it's released state, the blade shines a bright platinum. In this form, it can take the shape of any Zanpakuto from the manga "Bleach." Why this is possible is unknown currently.

**Remember! 5/14/13 is the deadline!**


	11. CHANGE: Laws of the Strongest Part 1

**Hey guys! Welcome back! I'm almost done with school! Just a few days to go and then graduation! Unfortunately, for those of you who read and haven't submitted any OC, I will no longer accept original characters. I've designed the rest of the vacant captain and lieutenant positions, so I do not need anymore. Anyway, this will be the arc where several of the OCs will be introduced. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

_**Ch. 11 CHANGE: Laws of the Strongest Pt. 1**_

_**Opening: "My Dearest" by Supercell**_

The cold wind shook the shark-dog Hollow hybrid, Shard, as it limped through the deserts of Hueco Mundo. After its curb stomp battle with Arrancar Juuda Tsubaki, in which it was utterly defeated, it has since then recovered and continued to travel Hueco Mundo in search of a powerful opponent that it could fight so that it could one day have a rematch with him.

Suddenly, a black line horizontally stretched in the dark sky before opening up to reveal a black void. Shard leapt back in surprise and pointed its sharp tail at it in defense.

Within the black void, Shard realized someone was standing inside. It was a tall woman of about six feet, with long, dark, red hair that stretched down to the back of her knees. Her eyes were colored a greyish-green and her skin was caramel-colored. She wore a ragged, loose-fitting robe that showed some of her cleavage and a white cloth over it that resembled a haori. At her side was a katana with a black and red striped hilt and a circular tsuba.

"**Are you a Shinigami?**" Shard demanded. "**What are you doing in Hueco Mundo?**"

"Hmm... the air is quite nice. Is this a result of the abundance of Reishi in the atmosphere?" The woman wondered aloud, stepping onto the sands. "Though, the exterior could use a bit of work."

"**Answer my question,**" Shard growled, pointing its blade-tail at the woman.

She glanced at the Hollow and smiled. "Ah. I didn't expect to find one so soon. It makes my job easier, I suppose."

"**It looks like you won't answer my question,**" Shard replied, starting to circle the woman. "**No matter. A Shinigami is not welcome to Hueco Mundo, regardless of reason. You will be exterminated shortly.**"

"Fool," She said, grinning. "I'm here for _you_."

Shard's yellow eyes widened in horror as the Shinigami used Shunpo to appear right next to it and jabbed it in the back. In less than a second from where she concluded her sentence, she had managed to disable the Hollow and render it unconscious.

"That was easy," She mused, placing the fallen Hollow on her shoulder. As she walked back through the black gate, she said, "I hope _that man_ was correct about this experiment, because we will need all the help we can get."

* * *

In a dark laboratory, two people walked down the hallway, looking into the tubes of writhing souls. The naked bodies looked at the two in terror, pleading for their lives through their actions. Despite that, the two looked at them with observing faces, not caring for their suffering.

The one on the left was a man five-feet and nine inches. He has extremely pale skin that made him seem like a ghost, with wrinkles on his face and long, white hair that matched his gray eyes. Despite that, his face seemed young and his body youthful, albeit quite skinny. He wore a flowing, black shihakusho and a haori, but both were tied with a long, white sash. His Zanpakuto was a wakizashi strapped behind his waist with a white hilt wrapped with white wrapping, as well as a white, square tsuba.

The one on the right was a young man standing at five-feet and seven inches. His skin was light-brown and he had short, black hair and dark, brown eyes. His body was youthful like his partner. He wore the standard shihakusho and haori, but he also had a white choker around his neck. Strapped to his side was a katana with a black hilt and a golden, decagonal tsuba.

"I've sent Mitsuru Akashi to Hueco Mundo to find a Hollow for the cyborg experiment," The man on the right said as the other person listened. "I've also sent Kanji Sendou and Bakitaro to the Rukongai to retrieve more souls for the weapon. The Zakus and Sazabi are completed. All we need is to begin the mission, Yurio Shirochiro."

Yurio nodded, then teased, "You'd do well to stop calling us by our full names, Akihiko Kiriyama."

"Very well, then. Though, I feel like I had to," Akihiko said. "I do not know why."

"Is this necessary?" Yurio asked. "What we are about to enact will cost the lives of millions."

"Wasn't it you who said that life passes, just like everything else?" Akihiko asked. "Despite the heavy costs, the outcome will come at a fraction of the time it would usually require. Why? Are you not fully committed to this cause?"

"In the end, conflict will continue because a human's purpose inevitably involves conflict," Yurio answered, glancing at some souls. "It is the path of death I have chosen, as only the strongest will survive. However, what you said about ending is intriguing because I do believe that you have the capacity to do it. And to that end, we will support you to fulfill that goal."

"You are right, of course," Akihiko replied. "Since the beginning of time, humans have fought for temporal objectives, slaying the weak in the process. And for what? Some measly pride? Glory? Peace? Some of the greatest conquerors created an empire for them to rule, only to die, their works crashing down along with them. And during and after, the conflict continued. But, being in this ethereal, everlasting form that I am now, I hold the key to creating a peaceful world."

Yurio nodded. "And for that, CHANGE must be fully charged."

"Only by destroying the Seireitei will our final barrier to revolution be knocked down," Akihiko said. "After that, the world is ours for the taking. I will change the world."

* * *

Early, EARLY in the morning, the hall of the 1st Division Captain-Commander opened to show the ground made of gold-colored wood and purple-satin pillows at the sides for them to sit on. Because the captains have complained that the Captain-Commander is allowed to sit down while the rest of them are forced to stand, he finally got around to getting pillows for them to sit on. The captains go from the highest number (left) to the lowest number (right).

At the very left, sat a young woman with long, black hair that went slightly past her shoulders and bangs next to her emerald-green eyes. Her skin was of a grayish-white color and stood taller than most Japanese at five-foot, seven-inches. Her Zanpakuto, a short, black-hilt wakizashi was strapped to her side. She is 13th Division Captain, Saeko. She was unique among the captains in that she was orphaned within the Rukongai and unable to remember her name, so she left herself without a surname.

Next to her, sat (because he couldn't stand) a man with blonde, wavy hair,deathly, pale, white skin and violet-colored eyes. He wore the three layers of clothing: a shihakusho underneath his haori underneath a large, white labcoat. Under his shihakusho, he hid the fact that he was missing his legs (as a result of an experiment involving jumping off a cliff with no means of safety). His Zanpakuto was a long nodachi strapped to his back, with a white hilt, tsuba, and a picture of a black skull right underneath the tsuba. He is 12th Division Captain, Kamiki Kyoyasu, Seireitei's resident head researcher.

After him, sat a man quite tall, standing at over six feet. He had a spiky mohawk hairstyle with green eyes to make him stand out from most of the long-haired captains. His haori was draped over his shoulders and he had a gourd filled with sake hanging from his sash with a thread. His Zanpakuto was also a nodachi, but unlike Kamiki, he was tall enough to strap the weapon to his side. His nodachi was a long blade with black wrapping covering the red hilt, with a star-shaped tsuba. He is 11th Division Captain, Vergil Cross, considered to be one of the Gotei 13's most fearsome fighters.

Next, a very young man that seemed to have just reached the age of adulthood sat, blowing his scruffy brown hair out of his eyes. Despite his dark hair, he had bright-blue eyes and a tanned skin tone. He wore the standard shihakusho and haori, with a orange bandana around his neck. Strapped behind his waist was his Zanpakuto, a kodachi with a navy blue hilt and yellow, circular tsuba. He is 10th Division Captain, Hikaru Saotome, the youngest captain in the Gotei 13.

Then there was a fairly tall man with curly, blonde hair and midnight blue eyes, with very nice skin tone and a good build, something that made people consider him to be 'very handsome.' His customized, long-sleeved haori had a hood that he rarely wore and remained to make him look even more good-looking. His Zanpakuto was at his side, with a hilt wrapped with white lace and a rectangular tsuba colored golden. He is 9th Division Captain, Takumi Hibiki, the only captain to be part of a high noble family.

Takumi glanced at the captain besides him, the main thing unique being that he was the only black captain. Besides that, his eyes were colored golden that contrasted with his black color, with a shorter, black fohawk than Vergil. His sleeveless haori had a collar that stretched a long, red cape down his body and silver-armored shoulder pads. His Zanpakuto was at his waist, it being a katana with a crimson hilt, gold butt, and no tsuba. He is 8th Division Captain, Keruno Zaizen, and he is addicted to cake.

The second-youngest captain by just one year sat next to Keruno. He had long, spiky, black hair and a scar on one of his blue-colored eyes. His shihakusho had red flame patterns cut into it's sleeves and pants. His nodachi was quite long, stretching to five-feet, with a red hilt. Because of it's length, he was forced to carry it around with one hand. He is 7th Division Captain, Ryu Samsara, a very lazy captain, and the complete opposite of the other youngest captain, Hikaru.

He inched away from the skinniest captain, sitting next to him. His long, white hair was wrapped into a ponytail, and he had heterochromic eyes (one brown and the other light-blue). He was also the only captain to be growing a white beard. He had a pair of cracked, square-shaped goggles on his forehead. His haori was placed behind his shoulders, having a feather coattail pattern. His Zanpakuto was strapped to his side, the katana being two-feet long with runes running down both sides of the blade. It's hilt was colored dark-yellow with a tsuba with two folded bird wings. He is 6th Division Captain, Takeshi Ishihara, and there is a lot to talk about regarding him.

The slightly shorter captain felt the presence of another captain next to him, just sitting down. He had his dark-brown hair combed over to the right with a build slightly greater than Takeshi, though that isn't saying much. His eyes were colored dark-blue and his skin was slightly tanned. He wore the short-sleeved version of the shihakusho and the captain's trademark haori. His Zanpakuto was a katana with a dark-blue circular tsuba and a hilt wrapped in cyan-colored wrapping. He is 5th Division Captain, Jared Frederick, one of the more peaceful, nature-oriented captains around.

He looked down to see a shorter, female captain take her seat. She had long, brown hair that was tied into a ponytail through her purple ribbon. Her brown eyes were closed due to her having the tendency to keep her eyes barely opened, and a slightly tanned skin tone to match. She wore the shihakusho and the haori, with the only difference being her sash's color being purple rather than white. Her Zanpakuto was a tachi strapped to her side with a brown hilt wrapped in white cloth. She is 4th Division Captain, Youko Sarutobi, Gotei 13's resident medical head and she is older than she looks.

She smiled at the taller captain beside her. His brown hair draped down to his chin, to which he flicked behind his ear and scratched the stubble where his chin was. His dark-green eyes gazed at the incoming captains and he flexed a bit, feeling his haori once more as it draped on his shoulders. He chewed on the piece of hay on his teeth and sighed with a smile. His Zanpakuto was a samurai set consisting of a katana and a wakizashi, both having curving hilts with green wrapping and crosshair guards. He is 3rd Division Captain, Remi Lamontaine, one of the foreign captains, yet also one of the most down to earth.

Remi blinked in surprise as the next captain suddenly appeared next to him. He had spiky, dark-gray hair slicked back, with pale-white skin and gray eyes. He wore his shihakusho and haori like everyone else, but he also had a war jacket on that hid a variety of weapons and medicines. His Zanpakuto was strapped behind his waist, it being a wakizashi with a yellow hilt and no tsuba. He is 2nd Division Captain Shouhei Hikawa, the fastest and stealthiest captain in the whole Gotei 13.

Finally, sitting in a huge purple pillow in front of them, was their great leader. It was a gigantic man, of about eight feet in height and four-feet in width because he was so overweight. His face was bloated and circular, with lots of wrinkles. His eyes were closed because he was too exhausted to open them. He had a custom-made shihakusho and haori that could fit him and only him. His Zanpakuto was a beast of a weapon, it being a zanbato of seven-feet height and five-feet width, with a wooden hilt. He is the grand 1st Division Captain and Captain-Commander of the entire Seireitei, Genbugi Umitakano, considered to be the most powerful of the Shinigami.

Yet, most of the captains thought of him as a lazy, fat bum.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME," Genbugi boomed to the populace of captains sitting before him. "YOU GUYS TOOK TOO LONG."

"Captain-Commander, with all due respect, you called us thirty seconds ago..." Takeshi began.

"OH." Genbugi nodded.

...A few seconds later, the captains frowned upon seeing their captain-commander go silent. At first, they thought he was pondering on how to apologize to the group, but then they heard him snore.

"Captain!" Keruno snapped.

"SHUUUUT UUUUP!" Genbugi roared, causing the entire area to shake. The captains, already subjected to this almost every meeting, simply sat through the earthquake and looked at the captain with anticipation.

"Captain-Commander, why exactly did you call us so early in the morning?" Youko asked. "It's barely passed midnight."

"NO. IT'S BARELY PAST AFTERNOON." Genbugi replied. "SEE? IT'S 1:01 IN THE AFTERNOON."

"Sir, it's 1:01 in the morning," Jared replied.

"OH," Genbugi nodded, then snored again.

All the captains started to get irritated. Shouhei took the initiative, pulling a kunai knife from one of the pockets of his combat vest and threw it straight at the snooze bubble coming out of Genbugi's nose. Genbugi awoke with a jolt and looked around in horror.

"WHA- WHA- WHA?!" Genbugi cried.

"Captain-Commander, what's the purpose of this mission?!" Vergil growled.

"OH. RIGHT," Genbugi nodded. "WE'RE HERE TO DISCUSS... WHAT WAS HIS NAME AGAIN? THAT GUY WHO GOT KNOCKED OUT BY A ROCK?"

"You are talking about my lieutenant, Hebito Watakushi?" Shouhei asked.

"YEAH HIM," Genbugi said. "ACCORDING TO KUBO, WE NEED TO DISCUSS WHAT HAPPENED DUIRNG THAT MISSION. THAT SLEEZEBAG SENT A PAPER REPORT SINCE HE WAS TOO LAZY TO GET OUT OF HIS BED AND COME OVER HERE."

This irked Shouhei but he didn't say anything of it. It was common knowledge among the Gotei 13 that Hebito was hit in an area that shook his entire body and almost paralyzed him completely, if not for the 4th Division's advanced medical techniques. Hebito was close to recovery, but wasn't strong enough to get up yet.

"SOMEONE. READ THIS PAPER." Genbugi ordered, throwing the paper to the captains.

The paper landed on the head of the youngest captain, Hikaru Saotome. He cleared his throat and read, "Tsubaki and I were separated after an avalanche separated us from the rest of the team. We encountered several Gillian-Class Hollows as well as some Arrancar that that claimed to be part of an anti-Seireitei group called the Nuevo Espada. Afterwards, we held off the Menos Grande before they could invade the Rukongai."

"That's when Lieutenant Watakushi was knocked unconscious, right?" Takumi asked. "What about that Tsubaki kid? What happened to him?"

"The kid's alright, but he got knocked out as well," Keruno replied for him. "Saeko and I saw a gigantic burst of black Reiatsu fire from a hole in the ground that contained the two, but we don't know the source of it."

"A burst of Reiatsu?" Takumi questioned.

"Don't ask me. I don't know."

"Fascinating! Truly fascinating!" Kamiki exclaimed, causing everyone to turn to him. "Black Reiatsu isn't exactly a common occurrence within the Seireitei. I would imagine that it would belong to a Hollow or Arrancar!"

"But the only creatures we encountered were Menos, and I'm sure that Menos cannot come up with that kind of fearsome Reiatsu," Saeko replied. "The only other people in that cave were Watakushi-san and Tsubaki-san. Tsubaki-san was slightly conscious by the time we arrived, but Watakushi-san was knocked out stone cold."

Keruno narrowed his eyes. "Do you suspect my soldier of something?"

"Not at all," Saeko replied. "I'm just as confused as you are."

"Why are you guys taking this so seriously?" Ryu asked, lying on the floor while using the pillow as a head-rest. "That happened in the past. It was just an incident involving slightly different circumstances than what we're used to. Things happen."

"Nuevo Espada, huh?" Remi muttered. "I wonder what that means?"

"Sounds like a new enemy," Vergil said, cracking his knuckles. "Looks like things are heating up. If the Arrancar are threatening us, then bring it on."

"Hmph..." Hikaru scoffed. "You adults sound like kids."

"Looks who's talking," Remi said, chuckling.

"ENOUGH ABOUT THAT," Genbugi boomed, stopping all the captains' chatter. "OUR TALK ABOUT THIS IS OVER. WE WILL PRETEND THIS EVENT NEVER HAPPENED AND MOVE ON."

"What?!" Keruno snapped. "But what about that threat the Nuevo Espada dealt towards us! I say we should be preparing for war!"

"Second that," Vergil agreed.

"I DON'T CARE," Genbugi replied. "IF THEY COME, WE'LL BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA THEM. THAT'S IT."

"Oh my- just shut the hell up, old man!" Keruno roared, getting up and storming out of the room.

"HEY! I'M NOT DONE YET!" Genbugi yelled. "I'LL TAKE AWAY YOUR CAKE-"

The door slid shut before he could continued.

"Sir, you went too far this time," Jared said. "We are being threatened by a group we know nothing about, and you expect us to do nothing?"

"...SO?"

Silence ensued.

* * *

"Damn, that old geezer really gets on my nerves," Keruno huffed. "Well, I don't feel like sleeping, so I guess I'll go check on those kids at Rukongai."

* * *

Meanwhile, it was also past midnight in the districts of Rukongai. Suda yawned and looked around at the closed houses and the pure white fog surrounding the area. Because he skipped out on his sweeping duties again, his captain Keruno Zaizen had enough and punished him to early morning duty in the Rukongai. He had his hand gripped on the hilt of his Zanpakuto just in case anything bad happened.

"This should be the meeting place..." Suda muttered to himself, arriving in the center of the two districts that he was guarding. He indicated it by a bridge that separated the two districts from one another. As if he was expecting it, he spotted two people leaning on the side of the bridge.

There was a young man fairly tall for a Japanese person, standing at five-foot eleven inches. His black hair was combed straight down, with caramel-brown skin and dark-brown eyes. He wore the simple shihakusho. At his side was a kodachi with a green hilt and a golden triangle pattern going vertically down the hilt, with a bronze, square hilt. Suda recognized him to be his own Squad 8, Seat 17, Daisuke Nanahara.

Next to him was a man taller than him, with chocolate-brown skin tone, indicating that he was African. He had very short, black hair with dark-brown eyes. He wore a shihakusho, but the skirt portion was brown with black lightning streaks going through it. At his side was a chokuto with a dark-brown hilt and no tsuba. Suda also recognized him to be Squad 8, Seat 16, Kuroji Honinbo.

"You guys got in trouble, too?" Suda asked.

"Yup," Both of them replied.

"That's alright then," Suda said, leaning against the bridge's rope as well. "Man, my life sucks. I get separated from my teammates and ambushed by Hollows in that one mission, lose the heart of the girl I like, and get embarrassed in front of an entire division! And then..." His thoughts went back to the Vasto Lorde who injected it's Reiryoku into his body. "Why do people get punished this horribly because of sweeping?!"

"That's tough, man," Kuroji said. "I got in trouble because I failed my sweeping evaluation. And I like doing the bare minimum sweeping too!"

"At least you did sweep," Daisuke said. "I didn't."

Suda grinned. "We're all the same then."

The two shook hands and walked down the bridge to the next district. The early morning was calm, with not a peep heard, save the occasional cat jumping into a trash can. The three would occasionally yawn and drift off to sleep, relying on the other two to wake him up.

Eventually, the three came across a three-section cross path, two of which would lead back to the previous district. After Suda lost the rock-paper-scissors game, he was forced to go into the middle path that would keep him in the district they were already in.

* * *

"Nothing bad is happening, so why am I forced to walk around guarding the Rukongai for nothing?" Suda said to himself, before quieting down after remembering that it was still early morning. He whispered, "This sucks..."

Suddenly, Suda felt the presence of someone appearing close to him. He immediately drew his double-bladed Zanpakuto. A familiar fragrance of peaches filled Suda's nostrils. He lowered his guard and looked around. "Um... hello?"

"Hi, Tsubaki-san."

"Ack!" Suda shrieked, jumping back. His eyes found Haruka Souma before he tumbled into the ground.

Haruka giggled. "Tsubaki-san, I never realized that you get so frightened easily."

"H-Haruka!" Suda exclaimed. "What are you doing here?!"

"I just came to visit you. I heard about your punishment from Jia Li," Haruka explained. "I wanted to apologize about what happened to you and the 1st Division. You looked so embarrassed and hurt, and I thought that I could at least visit you to make up for it and see what you wanted."

"Well, it was kinda my fault to begin with," Suda admitted. "I should be the one apologizing."

"Oh no..." Haruka said. "I don't want anyone's feelings getting hurt because of me."

"Hmmm..." Suda nodded. "How did you get here anyway? I'm sure the security over at Souma Mansion would be tight."

"It is, but my Zanpakuto is specifically geared towards illusion," Haruka said. "I managed to slip past all of them with my Zanpakuto. But I'm sure they'll eventually realize that I'm gone."

Suda blushed. '_Wow. I can't believe that Haruka would come and visit me this early in the morning just to apologize. This is my chance!_'

"Well, I don't think I can return right now because I'm sure security will go crazy once they spot me," Haruka said. "So, I guess I'll just stay with you to ease your punishment, yes?"

Suda's heart skipped a beat. "Um... okay?"

As soon as he concluded his sentence, a large door appeared from the sky, resembling a Senkaimon. Haruka and Suda looked up in wonder at the door.

"Is that... the Senkaimon?" Haruka wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this," Suda replied.

As soon as the door opened, a bright light flashed before their eyes. They winced in pain, having gotten used to the dark morning. Then a large wave of Reiatsu filled the area, causing the two to kneel in subjection. Haruka screamed and Suda cringed as the weight of the spiritual pressure began to overcome them.

Two figures walked out of the "Senkaimon" and looked around. Suda gasped. "Those two! Aren't they wearing the haori signifying the status of captain?!"

One was a large man, standing at seven-feet. He was big and bulky, having creepy, gray eyes and no hair whatsoever. He wore a ragged Shinigami shihakusho with a large haori with the symbol for the 11th Division on the back, but Suda didn't recognize him as Captain Cross. Strapped to his back were two nodachi with a black hilt with gray bandages wrapped around them, with a gray tsuba each to match.

The other was a man shorter than him, standing at six-feet. Though he wasn't as bulky as the other man, he was still quite muscular. His long, black hair was tied into a ponytail. His brown eyes was fixed at the village below him. He cracked his knuckles, which were wrapped in bandages. Like the other guy, he wore the haori with the symbol for the 7th Division, but Suda knew that this wasn't Captain Samsara. Strapped to his side was an katana with a rectangular tsuba and a red hilt.

"I can sense all the souls here! It's a great relief after hunting down countless souls in the human world!" The larger man said, licking his lips. "This time, no holding back!"

"We're not here to kill people, Bakitaro Onichi," The other man said. "Though, I do smell the scent of a Shinigami. Oh well..."

The increase in Reiatsu awoke the villagers, as several doors slid open and everyone looked outside. They were shocked to see the large Senkaimon in the sky, and the two "captain" figures standing in front of them.

"What the hell? Are those captains of the Gotei 13?"

"Why are they here?"

"Is there some kind of danger?"

"It's like they're leaping into our hands for us to take them, Kanji Sendou!" Bakitaro said. "We should reward them for their hospitality."

Kanji nodded with a sleezy grin. The two gripped average-sized garbage bags that looked like they would hold crops, but there were strange skill patterns decorated all around the bag. They jumped down and started grabbing people against their will, throwing them into the bags! Suda and Haruka looked on in horror as they filled the bags with souls, but the bags didn't seem like they were getting any bigger.

"These bags are a great improvement from the normal bags. Kiriyama has outdone himself this time," Kanji said. "The bags instantly revert Souls into a spirit ball form to conserve space in the bag. This is good. This is good."

"Mama! Help me!" A child cried.

"Oh no! Hoshi!" His mother screamed as Bakitaro grabbed him and shoved him into the bag.

"Be quiet, woman! You should be grateful that your child is being used for something greater than your pathetic lives!" Bakitaro snapped, grabbing her and stuffing her into the bag.

"We have to stop them!" Haruka yelled, drawing her Zanpakuto and lunging towards Bakitaro.

"Haruka, wait!" Suda yelled.

Bakitaro glanced at Haruka running towards him and grinned. "Another soul for the taking!" Thinking that she was another soul because her pink haori covered most of her shihakusho, he dodged her blade, grabbed her and stuffed her into the bag.

"Agh!" Haruka screamed.

"No!" Suda roared, running towards her kidnapper.

Suddenly, Kanji appeared in front of him, forcing Suda to stop. With a grin, Kanji drew his Zanpakuto and clashed blades with Suda. "Nope. You have to go through me before you can save your beloved."

"Sendou! I think I've got enough souls. I'm going back!" Bakitaro announced.

"Alright," Kanji nodded.

Suda gasped and tried to get away from Kanji to get to Bakitaro. Kanji appeared in front of him, causing Suda to instinctively deliver a vertical slash. Kanji parried the blow and sent him back a bit. Bakitaro grinned and jumped straight through the 'Senkaimon' before the door slid closed. Suda roared and blindly rushed Kanji for an attack, but he blocked it once again.

"Hmm... your Zanpakuto certainly has a unique look to it, but your fighting style is very average," Kanji observed, easily blocking another of Suda's attacks.

"Rrgh..." Suda slid his blade down Kanji's sword and tried to slash him, but he simply moved his head to the left to dodge the attack. Then he punched Suda in the gut and kicked him away.

"You're still green!" Kanji roared, coming towards Suda.

Suda blocked the first of Kanji's slashes, but was helplessly blocking his rapid barrage of sword strikes. Compared to Suda, Kanji's body was bigger, stronger, and more durable, allowing him to easily overcome the younger Shinigami and send his Zanpakuto flying.

"No!" Suda cried, running to retrieve his Zanpakuto.

"Hmph! Still a youngling, eh?" Sendou asked, sliding his hand down his blade. "You're weak. Back when I was a captain, I trained my soldiers to be men! Not sissies like you!"

As soon as Suda grabbed the hilt of his Zanpakuto, Kanji jumped towards him with his sword raised. Suda jumped back, dodging the slash, then tried to stab Kanji, but he parried the strike by swatting the blade to the side. Suda sensed the danger emitting from Kanji and jumped back.

"I sense that your Zanpakuto yearns to fight, but your cowardly attitude holds it back!" Kanji spat. "You don't deserve that weapon!"

Suda's eyes widened as Kanji used Shunpo to appear in front of him. Kanji struck Suda's forehead with the butt of his hilt, causing the younger Shinigami to stagger backwards. Kanji pointed his blade towards Suda before stabbing him through the right side of his chest! Suda coughed up blood before Kanji pulled his blade out of his body, causing Suda to fall to the ground.

"D...Dang it..." Suda groaned, the feeling of pain fresh in his body. Despite it, he managed to get up, using his Zanpakuto as a cane. "I won't let you use Haruka for your plans. I'm gonna... defeat you..."

"I'll at least commend you for this burst of bravery, though it's most likely the result of impulse more than anything else," Kanji remarked. "I'll finish you off with everything I've got. Draw the flaming blade of death, _**Entsurugi**_!"

His katana became engulfed in fire made from his spiritual energy before the sword absorbed the flames and the blade changed colors from silver to red. The red hilt changed to a black-colored, longer hilt, suitable for a nodachi. What looked like a motorcycle gear shift appeared attached the side of the tsuba. Much to Suda's confusion, he sheathed his blade.

Suda cringed in fright. '_Oh no... He's released his Shikai! I gotta get outta here... but I need to save Haruka!_' With that latter thought firmly implanted in his head, he stood his ground.

"I'm gonna defeat you!" Suda yelled, coming straight towards Kanji. "You're gonna regret sheathing your katana!"

"I think you're mistaken about something," Kanji replied. "You think my Zanpakuto's current form is a katana, but actually, it curved a bit during the transformation. It actually is an uchigatana."

"I don't care!"

Suda appeared in front of Kanji, about to unleash his fury in the form of a vertical slash. But just then, Kanji pulled the gear shift on the tsuba, engulfing the sheath in flames! The blade shot out of the sheath, causing his flame-engulfed uchigatana to come out of the sheath at an extreme speed. In one quick draw of the blade, Kanji slashed Suda!

Suda's eyes widened in horror as the two blades of his Zanpakuto were cleaved in half by Kanji's strike. Not only that, but the uchigatana still had enough force to slice Suda's body, engulfing him with flames! And it all happened in the span of one quick second. It didn't register to Suda for a couple of seconds before he saw his chest was both bloody and on fire. AS soon as he realized it, he felt the full pain surge through his body!

"Agh-AGHHHHHH!" Suda screamed, falling to the ground and rolling around in pain. "IT HURTS! IT HURTS!"

"An uchigatana is a katana, just more curved at the tip of the blade rather than at the hilt," Sendou explained to writhing Suda. "This allows me to draw and strike the enemy in one swift motion, rather than drawing and slashing being two separate actions. That is the art of Battojutsu. And it's perfect for my Zanpakuto's ability. Y'see, when the gear shift on Entsurugi is pulled, flames from my spiritual energy are spread through the blade. At that instant, the blade propels at an extreme speed for one second, allowing me to slash the enemy in a split moment."

"Gack! ARGHHHH!" Suda continued to flail about, wildly.

"Come on. At least die with a little bit of dignity," Kanji said.

Suda's agonized position said otherwise. Kanji sighed and walked towards him, twirling his blade.

'_No... NO! I can't die like this! Haruka's gonna get killed because of me! It's all my fault!_'

_It's..._

_all..._

**_your..._**

**_FAULT..._**

"Sorry about this. It's just the law of the strongest that I survive and you die," Kanji said, pulling on the gear shift. The super-heated blade came at an extremely fast speed, coming down towards Suda... only for him to grab the blade with his hand! Kanji gasped. "What?! What is this?!"

"**It's all your fault!**" Suda roared, opening his eyes to reveal pure-gold eyeballs. His hair color and skin tone changed from brown to bleached white and his shihakusho sported black flames all over it. Kanji's eyes widened as he felt a dark Reiatsu flood the area.

"Your eyes resemble a Hollow's," Kanji exclaimed, sheathing his blade. "Are you a Hollow?!"

"**Agh...**" Suda groaned. To Kanji's utter shock, Suda's wound started to heal itself by closing up.

"You are a monster, you know that?" Sendou asked, preparing to unleash another Battojutsu strike. "Now, I'm really not going to hold back!"

"**D...Die...**" Suda whispered, but before he could do anything, he dropped to the floor.

Sendou blinked, confused as the Reiatsu immediately disappeared after he fell. Suda's bleached hair and skin changed back to black and brown respectively and the flames disappeared from his shihakusho. Suda's grip on his broken Zanpakuto loosened, causing him to drop it as well.

Kanji stared at the fallen Shinigami for a few seconds. He shrugged and drew his uchigatana, walking towards him. "Can't let a monster like you live now, can I?" He brought his blade up and prepared to deliver the final blow...

"OH NO YOU DON'T!"

Kanji immediately backed away before someone could fly into him and punch him down. Keruno Zaizen had appeared, drawing his Zanpakuto and trying to slash him, but Kanji managed to block every slash. Daisuke and Kuroji also appeared, running to Suda's aid.

Keruno looked up to have a good look at his opponent's face and gasped. "You're the former 7th Division Captain, Kanji Sendou!"

"You're a captain as well, eh?" Kanji said with a rough grin. "This could be bad."

Kanji kicked Keruno away, pushing him back while he made a mad dash back to his bag of souls. He grabbed it and flew straight towards the "Senkaimon."

"You aren't getting away!" Keruno roared, following after him.

Kanji immediately turned around and pulled the gear shift on his Entsurugi. But he didn't pull it to hit Keruno; rather, he simply activated it to produce the blade of flame to scare Keruno, which he succeeded with. Keruno froze for a split second, allowing Kanji ample time to laugh and enter the "Senkaimon." Keruno attempted to follow, but the door exploded in a burst of Reiatsu before he could do anything.

"Dammit!" Keruno snapped.

"Yo dude! You okay?" Daisuke asked, slapping Suda's face a bit.

Suda's eyes fluttered open just long enough for him to think, '_I... couldn't... save... her..._'

And then, he fell unconscious.

_**Ending: "Reason" by Nami Tamaki**_

* * *

**And now begins the true second arc of Shinigami Trilogy V2. It's based off a video game I really enjoy (those who've played it would probably notice the similarities). Plus, it goes along great with the theme of this story (yes, it serves a purpose rather than showing off all the cool OCs).**

**I'll explain Sendou's Zanpakuto in a later chapter. For now, I'm going to give the list of the OCs introduced here. Some of the OCs previously introduced will still be on this list:**

**Genbugi Umitakano; Shouhei Hikawa; Youko Sarutobi; Hikaru Saotome; Kamiki Kyoyasu; Daisuke Nanahara; Kuroji Honinbo; Mitsuru Akashi; Yurio Shirochiro; Akihiko Kiriyama; Kanji Sendou; Bakitaro Onichi - Flame Dragon Suda  
Remi Lamontaine - CajunKing000  
Jared Frederik - Lazyboredom  
Takeshi Ishihara - Ten Commandments  
Ryu Samsara - Iblis jr  
Keruno Zaizen - K Entertainment  
Takumi Hibiki - BMACBOO  
Vergil Cross - Killswitch616  
Saeko - Dwriter 1231**

**Lots of OCs on my part. However, it's because there were several open captain spots so I had to design them all. To those who still want to submit, too bad. I will open it up again later on in the story, but not for Shinigami. **

**Hope you guys enjoy this new arc!**


	12. CHANGE: Laws of the Strongest Part 2

**Hey guys! I've finally graduated so I should have more time to write this fic. Sorry this chapter came so late. But as I write this, I think of other projects I could be writing along the way. I don't plan on giving up on this fic.**

**Review Corner:**

**-Barrett M107: Thanks!**

**-Ten Commandments: Yeah, you'll get to know their crazy Captain-Commander in the future.**

_**Ch. 12 CHANGE: Laws of the Strongest Pt. 2**_

_**Opening: "My Dearest" by Supercell**_

"**Mmph... rgh...**" Shard groaned. It's eyes were closed, but it could tell that something was very wrong with itself. It's body felt different, the cold air had a different chill than the one he was used to, and the scent... it couldn't even smell anything.

Shard's eyes snapped open and it bounced into a battle stance. But it felt different. It felt taller than usual. It also felt much heavier than usual, as if it was taking more support for it to keep standing. Then it noticed a glimmer of light. It turned to it's right and spotted a mirror. It walked towards the mirror... and promptly gasped in horror.

It's entire body had changed. It was no longer standing on all fours; rather, two (it's hind legs). It's two arms resembled human arms, but with metal wolf claws. Then it noticed that it's entire body, save it's uncovered shoulders and knees, were covered in dark-blue metallic armor. Covering it's head was a dark-blue helmet with wolf-ears and a black visor. It's tail was outfitted with a much sleeker, sharper blade with Reiatsu sparks emitting from it.

"Welcome, cyborg," A voice from the darkness said to Shard, causing it to go into a battle-ready stance.

"**Who are you?**" Shard demanded.

From the darkness of the laboratory, Akihiko Kiriyama stepped into the light with his arms folded, his face stone-cold as he looked at the Hollow. It was then that Shard became aware of it's surroundings. It was standing in a dark laboratory with several machines surrounding it. A bed table was located in the center of the room.

"What do you think of your new body?" Akihiko inquired.

Shard turned back to the mirror and glanced at it's body, unsure of what to think. It whisked it's tail to test it, finding it moving a lot faster than it did previously. Despite that, Shard turned to Akihiko and demanded, "**What have you done to my body?**"

"You simply underwent surgery to combine your body with a cybernetic outfit powered by spirit energy from souls," Akihiko replied, walking around the table before stopping a few feet away from Shard. "Now, your body responds approximately 1.525x as normal. Not only that, but the added armor and weaponry increase your overall combat potency by several percent as well."

Shard was too dazed by what had occurred to comprehend what he said, but continued to ask, "**Why?**"

"For a Hollow, you ask too many questions. But I suppose not all Hollows are mindless soul-thirsty beasts. Especially Adjuchas-Class Hollows such as yourself," Akihiko mused. "Why do people experiment? To learn new things about life... but in your case, death..."

Shard narrowed it's eyes. "**Was that your only purpose in doing so?**"

Akihiko suppressed a laugh. "You're perceptive also? I knew Adjuchas were more intelligent than your average Hollow-"

He shut his mouth when Shard flicked it's tail at the machine right next to him, cleaving through the machine as if it was slicing through butter. "**Answer my question.**"

"The reason I had you kidnapped and experimented on was to see if I could somehow mass-produce cyborg Adjuchas-Class Hollow soldiers like yourself," Akihiko said, widening Shard's eyes. "I already succeeded with the Menos Grande Hollow Zakus, though my secret weapon Sazabi isn't possible for mass-production for reasons I do not have to tell you. I wanted to see if I could take a step in-between the levels of Hollows by using Adjuchas since there are enough of your kind to make an army."

"**I am not a soldier for your army,**" Shard growled.

"I'm not so stupid as to realize that Hollows like yourself aren't easily swayed to our cause," Akihiko continued. "Which is why I have this."

He held up a remote with Shard's Hollow mask drawn on the front. Shard narrowed it's eyes and brought it's tail-blade up. "**What is that?**"

"It's a simple remote that monitors your stability," Akihiko replied. "Do not worry; it cannot control your movements. However, it acts as a tracking device so that I know where you are at all times. And if you happen to disobey one of my orders, one press of a button will send a powerful, negative Reishi wave that will interfere with your usual Reishi absorption and wipe away all your memories."

Shard's eyes widened. "**That isn't possible...!**"

"It is. Shall we demonstrate?" Akihiko taunted.

Shard leaped towards him, trying to swipe the remote away, but Akihiko swayed to the side and dodged it's ferocious tail. Shard continued to unleash stabs with it's lightning-fast tail, but none of it's attacks connected.

Akihiko jumped back and fisted his hand, announcing, "Bakudo #63, Sajo Sabaku." A rope made of yellow Reishi materialized from his fist and came towards Shard at high speed. Because of their close distance, Shard was unable to dodge in time and was contained within the rope.

"**I cannot lose my memories yet!**" Shard cried. "**There is someone I must defeat before I die. Do not take away my memories of him. Please, find a different Hollow to do this experiment on!**"

"Hmph. A Hollow does not have a purpose other than to eat souls. In other words, you are meaningless unless you cause destruction," Akihiko replied. "However, I have given you a legitimate purpose on why you should live. Now, your purpose is simple: to be a spearhead as I change the world."

Shard whimpered, being unable to move it's upper body because of the powerful Kido rope. '_**No... I must find Juuda Tsubaki and defeat**** him...**_'

* * *

_Wake... up..._

_Suda's eyes sprang open and he jumped up with a scream. His memory was fresh; Kanji Sendou had dealt him a heavy injury and it hurt him badly. Suda drew his Zanpakuto and looked around..._

_...only for him to realize five seconds later that he was holding nothing. His Zanpakuto wasn't in his sheath! Suda also felt his chest and realized that the wound had completely healed, leaving a large, diagonal scar. And then he realized that he was standing in a place he didn't recognize..._

_He was in an area shrouded in thick fog. It was so thick that Suda stretched his arm out and he could no longer see his hand. He was standing on a floor decorated with red tiles and black trim. After walking aimlessly for a few steps, he found the trail end to a large, misty sea with several pillars sticking out of the body of water. _

_"**Suda Tsubaki!**" He heard a voice call his name. The voice sounded strangely similar to Suda's, but seemed more shrill than usual. _

_"Who's there?!" Suda demanded. _

_The fog in front of him began to clear. His eyes widened upon seeing two figures in front of him. _

_The first that caught his attention looked exactly like him. However, all of the colors were inverted. Instead of Suda's black shihakusho, black hair, and brown skin, the person in front of him had a white shihakusho, white hair, and pale-white skin. His eyes were different too; His was yellow with black pupils. He resembled what Suda would look like if Suda underwent Hollowfication. _

_The second also had pale skin, but with grey eyes. He had large, spiky hair that resembled something out of a little kid's anime. He wore a black tank-top with shoulder armor and a long black coat that resembled a schoolboy's uniform, only unbuttoned. He had black pants and black boots. And he was standing on top of something with both feet. It resembled a one-foot hilt, but there was an extremely long chain from the butt of the hilt that wrapped around it. Whatever sword was attached to the hilt was hidden under the tiles. _

_"Who are you two?" Suda asked._

_"**I don't have a name,**" The pale-skinned man said._

_"I refuse to tell you," The one standing on the hilt said. _

_Suda frowned. "Uh huh..."_

_"This is your inner world," The spiky-haired man said. "This is the place in your body where I reside."_

_"Where you reside... wait, are you my Zanpakuto's spirit?!" Suda exclaimed. "And why am I here, exactly?"_

_"I am your Zanpakuto's spirit," The spiky-haired man replied. "You were in near-death state which is why I sent you here. I was about to tell you my name to save your life, but this man offered his power to help you instead."_

_"**Hmph! You are a weakling,**" The pale man snapped. "**I can't believe you almost died from that man's Shikai! What's wrong with you?!**"_

_Suda gulped. "Um... are you a Hollow?"_

_"**What do you think?**" Hollow Suda sarcastically asked. "**You should be grateful that I exist. Otherwise, that blade would've sliced you in half.**"_

_"Oh... thanks?"_

_"**Show some gratitude!**" Hollow Suda roared. _

_"Thank yooooooouuu!" Suda replied, bowing his head as low as he could. Then he asked, "Um... a few weeks ago, this Vasto Lorde Hollow injected it's Reiryoku into my body so that I would obtain more power. Are you... that power...?"_

_"**Yes,**" Hollow Suda replied bluntly. _

_Suda went up to Hollow Suda and bowed his head again. "Then, please! Allow me to use your power so that I can save Haruka!"_

_"**That girl you keep fawning over? No thanks!**" Hollow Suda said, pushing Suda away. "**That girl is annoying and the people she befriends are annoying. She's useless and I can't believe you keep coming back to her!**"_

_"But... I can promise you that if you help me save her, I'll let you take over my body and you'll be able to fight strong opponents like the guy who got me," Suda pleaded._

_"**Please. I'm not like that Hollow Ichigo from that fictional manga Bleach,**" Hollow Suda replied. "**I have no desire to take over your body. I'm not here because I want to, but because I'm forced to. That Vasto Lorde that trapped me here... damn him...**"_

_"Okay... but what about you?" Suda turned to his Zanpakuto's spirit. "Can you please tell me your name?! I need your power to save Haruka!"_

_"I refuse to give you my name. Don't make me repeat myself," The spirit said. "Do you know why?"_

_"Wha..." Suda backed away as the spirit jumped off the hilt._

_"It's because you're weak," The spirit answered for him. "When a powerful enemy stands before you, either you cower in fear or lose horribly. Even if I did grant you my power, it would do nothing to help you."_

_"But-"_

_"**I could use his power much better than you could,**" Hollow Suda mused._

_Suda gulped. "None of you guys are willing to help me...?"_

_"**Not true,**" Hollow Suda said. "**I will only help you if your life is in danger. If you die, I die as well.**"_

_"Which means you won't need my power in emergencies," The spirit continued. "If you want to know my name, show me bravery in combat. If you cannot do that, you and I will forever be strangers."_

_Before Suda could reply, the fog started to spread between him and the other two. Suda ran through the fog to get to them, but he couldn't see them anymore._

_"**You aren't worth much, other me,**" Hollow Suda's voice echoed through the fog._

_"Your world is filled with fog. Filled with uncertainty," His spirit's voice said. "Change that uncertainty into courage and fight the enemy will everything you have."_

_"Wait...!"_

_WAKE UP!_

* * *

"Holy crap!" Suda exclaimed, jumping out of his bed.

"Ahhh!" Everyone in the room screamed and jumped back.

Suda plopped back down on the bed and quickly scanned the area he was in. He was in a white-tiled room with white-tiled walls and beds at all four corners of the room. Three familiar faces were sitting around his bed, with equally shocked faces as him.

"Ryo! Chotaro! Yushi!" Suda cried. "What am I doing here?!"

"You fell unconscious after your battle. Captain Zaizen quickly brought you here to the 4th Division hospital," Ryo explained.

"Dude, you okay?" Chotaro asked.

"You got hurt pretty bad," Yushi said. "I'm surprised your wound healed as fast as it did."

"My... wound?" Suda looked down and saw a long, diagonal scar going down his chest and stomach.

"You were heavily injured, but your wound healed faster than what would normally happen," Ryo said. "Usually, someone who's sliced with a sword like former captain Kanji Sendou's blade would be cleaved in half."

"Hmmm..." Suda nodded before realizing, "Hey, wait! You know who he is?"

"Yes, he's the former 7th Division Captain, Kanji Sendou," Ryo said. "I vaguely remember him when I first got into the academy. Also, the Captain-Commander talked about him during the briefing, from what I heard from Captain Sarutobi."

"What briefing?"

"Captain-Commander Umitakano wants to get revenge for what happened in the Rukongai, so he's sending a team of randomly-chosen Shinigami to get them," Ryo explained. "I was chosen for that mission."

"What?!" Suda gasped, realizing his chance to save Haruka was gone.

* * *

_A few hours ago..._

_"SO, I GOT KUBO TO WRITE THE NAMES OF EVERY SHINIGAMI IN THE SEIREITEI AND PUT THEM IN THIS POT," Genbugi said, pointing to the pot besides his seat as he addressed the twelve captains. "I WILL RANDOMLY CHOOSE TWELVE SHINIGAMI FROM THE ENTIRE GOTEI 13 TO SEND TO FIGHT THEM."_

_"But, Captain-Commander!" Youko said, incredulously. "What if they're all low-ranked Shinigami?! They won't be able to fight Shinigami Captains!"_

_"SHUT UUUUUUUPPP!" He replied, causing all the captains to groan. "He reached into the pot and took out a slip of paper. "NUMBER ONE. RYO YAMURA."_

_"My Seat 4?" Youko groaned. "Seriously?"_

_"Is she not strong?" Saeko asked._

_"She isn't talented in combat, but she's a great healer. I'm just worried how powerful the former captains are," Youko replied. "What if she has to fight them?"_

_"NUMBER TWO. KOUKEN SEIREI."_

_"My lieutenant?" Ryu asked. "Meh, he's good. Probably a better choice than I."_

_"NUMBER THREE. HEBITO WATAKUSHI."_

_Shouhei's ears perked._

_"Oi, Captain-Commander!" Hikaru shouted. "Isn't he still recovering from that mission a few weeks ago? He shouldn't be sent out in the condition he's in."_

_"No, he should be fine," Shouhei spoke, startling the other captains. "I've visited him everyday and he's recovering at a fast rate. He says that he wants a chance to redeem himself after the last mission."_

_"NUMBER FOUR. SABURO KAZUYA."_

_"Lucky. He gets to fight some of the fiercest captains in history," Vergil muttered. "That kid better come back alive."_

_"NUMBER FIVE. YUSEI MIZAKI."_

_"You've gotta be kidding me," Vergil cried, jumping out of his seat. "My squad members are going out to battle and I'm stuck here doing absolutely nothing?!"_

_"Calm down," Saeko said. "I'm sure you'll get your chance eventually."_

_"NUMBER SIX. XING JIA LI."_

_"Another person from my division, eh?" Shouhei said aloud. "Xing's a feisty one. I'm sure she'll be fine."_

_"Pretty cute, too," Keruno said. "Hopefully, Mizaki won't lay his grubby hands on her."_

_"NUMBER SEVEN. KYOTAKA KAZOKU."_

_"He's a Noble, like I am," Takumi murmured. "I've heard rumors about how prideful he is. Hopefully, his pride won't lead him to defeat."_

_"HEY! WATCH YOUR MOUTH! HE'S PART OF MY SQUAD!"_

_"Yes, sir."_

_"NUMBER EIGHT. KERUNO ZAIZEN."_

_"Yes! Keruno sprang to his feet, irritating Vergil. "I'll make sure I kick that Sendou's ass!"_

_"I don't see what's the big deal in getting the chance to fight former comrades," Remi commented. "I guess I just can't understand."_

_"NUBMER NINE. JUNICHI HIGASHI."_

_"Now, it's my lieutenant?" Hikaru asked. "What is with lieutenants being chosen?"_

_"No faith in your subordinate?" Takeshi asked._

_"He's quite young."_

_"He's a year younger than you!"_

_"NUMBER TEN. TAKUMI HIBIKI."_

_"I'm going also?" Takumi said. "Hmm..."_

_"NUMBER ELEVEN. JARED FREDERIK."_

_"I see," Jared said, nodding his head._

_"One more... will I get chosen?" Vergil said. _

_"NUMBER TWELVE. TAKESHI ISHIHARA."_

_Vergil's head drooped._

_"How unfortunate," Kamiki said, who had been silent the entire time. "I wished I could've went on this trip as well. I would like to have met these former captains."_

_"Commander, why did you pick twelve captains to hunt them down?" Shouhei inquired. _

_"WELL, WHY ELEVEN... WHEN IT CAN BE TWELVE?"_

_"A more important question would be who exactly we are dealing with," Hikaru interrupted. "Captain-Commander, you've mentioned that the intruders are former captains. But who exactly are they?"_

_"THE FORMER CAPTAINS BEFORE MOST OF YOU TOOK THEIR PLACE... 3RD DIVISION CAPTAIN, YURIO SHIROCHIRO. 5TH DIVISION CAPTAIN, MITSURU AKASHI. 7TH DIVISION CAPTAIN, KANJI SENDOU. 11TH DIVISION CAPTAIN, BAKITARO ONICHI. AND FINALLY, 12TH DIVISION CAPTAIN, AKIHIKO KIRIYAMA. THEY USED TO BE CAPTAINS HERE, UNTIL THEY LEFT MYSTERIOUSLY."_

_"Why did they leave?" Hikaru asked. _

_"WELL, IF I KNEW, IT WOULDN'T BE MYSTERIOUS NOW, WOULD IT?"_

_All of the captains groaned. _

_"ANYWAY, THE OMNITSUKUDO HAVE LOCATED THE AREA WHERE THE EX-CAPTAINS RESIDE. THIS TEAM IS TO LAUNCH TOWARDS THAT AREA AND KICK THOSE CAPTAINS' ASS! DISMISSED!"_

* * *

Suda tried to get up, but the pain in his chest shot through his entire body, causing him to fall back into his bed.

"Don't try to push yourself," Ryo said. "It was a bad wound."

"Haruka's in danger," Suda said. "I have to save her."

"I'm sure we'll be strong enough to take down the captains and whatever we face," Ryo tried to assure him. "You don't have to worry."

"Oh, I do..." Suda muttered. "You mentioned Kyotaka Kazoku in that list. That guy's hitting on Haruka also, and I'll get really pissed off if he saves her and I don't."

"That's the reason?" Chotaro groaned. "Really, dude?"

"And also," Suda began, forcing himself to lean up on his bed. "There's that captain. I think his name was Kanji Sendou. That bastard really hurt and embarrassed me, and I'm not just gonna let him walk away with that victory. I have to defeat him."

"That's stupid," Yushi said. "He's a captain. Even if you did go, your Zanpakuto is broken, so how will you win?"

Suda drew his Zanpakuto and looked at it's broken blade. "I'll win somehow."

"Hmmm... don't say I didn't warn you," Ryo said.

Suddenly, the door smashed open. Everyone turned around and Suda gasped to see Jia Li standing at the entrance, her face glaring straight at his and his alone. "SUDA TSUBAKI!"

Suda groaned. "Hello, Jia Li..."

She used Shunpo and immediately appeared in front of him. She grabbed his throat and shoved him against the wall, shocking everyone. "So how does it feel to fail, huh? Especially with the burden of protecting Lady Haruka being passed down to you? Why did she get kidnapped and not you?! Do you even know how much trouble you are in with the noble house?!"

"Rrgh..." Suda groaned.

"Let go of him, Jia Li!" Ryo snapped, slapping Jia Li's hand away. "We are in a hospital and he's injured!"

"He's a fool!" Jia Li shouted back. "I cannot believe that Lady Haruka would sneak out of the mansion just to visit you and those slums! And then she gets kidnapped the same day? It cannot be mere misfortune!"

"...Sorry," Suda muttered.

"Tch!" Jia Li scoffed, turning around. "I can't believe a mere Shinigami like you would easily earn favor from her. Thankfully, she's going to be rescued by a real man like Kyotaka Kazoku, so her opinion of you and him should change."

She slammed the door with a thud and stomped away.

"Rich people," Ryo scoffed.

"Are you just gonna let her get away with that?" Yushi asked.

"Of course not," Suda replied. "I'm gonna pursue Haruka."

"How are you gonna do that when your Zanpakuto is broken?" Chotaro asked.

"Well, I'm gonna need your help," Suda said, then he bowed his head. "Will you guys help me?"

"Meh. Got nothing better to do," Chotaro replied.

"Sure," Yushi said.

"What? Just like that?" Suda asked incredulously.

"Well, to be honest, we've just finished our training with our teachers and we're a lot stronger that we were before," Chotaro admitted. "We want to test our strength against whatever comes up."

"We're fighting against captains here," Suda said. "Are you sure?"

"If anything, you should be worried about yourself," Yushi said. "Your Zanpakuto's broken, I'm pretty sure you're weaker than the both of us at our current state, and I think you'll lose to those captains if you fight them."

Suda groaned. "Thanks, Yushi."

"I'm just being honest."

* * *

"So, the captain left Lieutenant Ayagi to take care of the place while he's gone?" Daisuke asked Kuroji as the two laid on the top of the highest building within the 8th Division.

"Yup. You know what that means," Kuroji said, grinning. "It means that we don't have to do sweeping duty while he's gone. He's the only one besides Ayagi who actually cares about sweeping, but she never goes around to make sure we're actually doing it."

The two laid on the roof comfortably. Suddenly, someone appeared in their face and flashed something in front of them, temporarily blinding them and winced their eyes in pain. "Who-"

"Hey guys!" Suda exclaimed happily, gripping a camera in his hand. "How are you guys doing?"

"Dude, what's wrong with you?!" Daisuke snapped, covering his eyes. "Why'd you take a picture of us?!"

"Just in case I needed it," Suda said. "Look. My Zanpakuto is broken and I don't know if Chotaro and Yushi will be enough to protect me when I go on the mission to fight the ex-captains that infiltrated Rukongai. I need you guys to come with us and protect me."

"Why should we do that?" Kuroji demanded.

"'Cause I have a photo of you guys skipping out on your duties," Suda said, holding up his camera. "Captain Zaizen is most annoyed after a mission, and I'm sure he doesn't want to see you guys slacking off your duties when he gets back."

"You wouldn't dare," Kuroji said, narrowing his eyes.

"Try me."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Shinigami 'dream team' had finally left the Rukongai and were heading towards the destination the Omnitsukudo laid out for them. The carriages had enough room for four, so the team split up into different numbered groups to go.

Ryo looked out of her window and saw the vast wasteland that was outside of the Rukongai. "It's been awhile since I've been here. It's just as empty as it was last time I was here."

"Well, it's not like anything would've changed," Saburo said.

"Mmhmm..."

Yusei Mizaki was also in their and was eyeing Ryo. "So, Ryo-chan. Have you gotten a date for the Shini Festival yet?"

Ryo blinked in surprise, then blushed. Saburo, who was sitting on the opposite side, snapped his head to look at her as she said, "Uh... no, not yet."

"Well, what luck! I do not have a date yet, either!" Yusei said. "Since we don't have dates, and the festival is quite boring without females, why don't we go toge-"

"HOLD IT," Saburo loudly said, shutting Yusei up. "Yamura's not going with you."

"Why?" Yusei asked, grinning, as if he knew what was going to happen.

"Because... because she's going with me, dammit!" Saburo shouted, causing everyone in the nearby carriages to look at him. He blushed and sat back down. He looked at Ryo and asked, "Please?"

"Um... okay. Sure."

"R-Really?!" Saburo jumped for joy inside his carriage. "Whoo-hoo!"

"Yo, Kazuya!" Keruno yelled from afar. "Stop shouting! You're getting annoying!"

"Yes! YES!" He continued to shout.

* * *

"He's quite loud, isn't he?" Kouken Seirei asked Hebito Watakushi."

Kouken Seirei is the young 7th Division Lieutenant. He had spiky, black hair and green eyes, wearing a short-sleeved shihakusho with a zipped-up collar. His Zanpakuto was a katana with a four-point tsuba with prongs extending upward strapped to his back.

"A little, but it's part of his personality," Hebito responded, continually putting his hand into a fist. "I know from first-hand experience."

"Are you okay?" Kouken inquired. "You keep fisting your hand."

"I'm just making sure that it functions well," Hebito said. "I was almost paralyzed from getting hit from a large rock and I want to make sure I can move to the best of my ability."

"Well, don't push yourself," Kouken advised. "You may have recovered a little, but your body might not be as responsive as you think."

"You be careful as well," Hebito said. "I've heard you are quite talented, but your captains tell stories of how your pride leads to failure. Make sure you don't get cocky."

"Of course not," Kouken replied, putting his hand through his hair.

* * *

Junichi Higashi was riding in the same carriage as 9th Division Captain Takumi Hibiki. Junichi is the 7th Division Lieutenant, known for being one of the skinniest and palest due to his distaste in combat. He had short, strawberry-blond hair and teal eyes to complement his harmlessness. His Zanpakuto was a wakizashi with a purple hilt and a tsuba in the shape of a teardrop.

"Captain Hibiki, I do not like this," Junichi said. "The Captain-Commander knows I hate to fight. Why would he send me here?"

"He chose randomly. Why would you become a Shinigami if you didn't have an inkling of a desire to fight?" Takumi asked.

"My father forced me to join the Shinigami Academy because it's a long-running tradition. He was the former 7th Division Lieutenant before he retired," Junichi explained. "I never wanted to do this."

"Well, there are some things that people don't want to do that they are forced to do," Takumi said. "It's like growing up; Some people don't want to do it, but we must. No one ordained life to be fair."

Junichi groaned. "You're right."

* * *

"So, how's the kid doing?" Keruno asked Jared as the two, including Takeshi Ishihara, rode in the same carriage. "Has he made any progress in learning the name of his Zanpakuto?"

"Unfortunately, no," Jared replied. "His Zanpakuto is quite rough around the edges. Suda told me that it refuses to tell me it's name, no matter how much he begs."

"That's interesting. Perhaps his Zanpakuto is some mythological weapon that won't come out unless he does something specific," Takeshi suggested, causing the other two captains to frown at him. "Hey, it happened to Ichigo Kurosaki."

"He's not a real Shinigami," Jared said. "I have heard from Captain Saeko and Lieutenant Mizaki that Yanagi and Naramichi have made improvements in their battle-style."

"That's good, but I'm more worried about Suda," Keruno said. "A Shinigami who doesn't know his own Zanpakuto's name is all but useless. Not only that, but the girl he likes has been kidnapped."

"You think it won't bode well for his sanity?" Takeshi asked. "He was easily defeated by a captain who kidnapped his girlfriend."

"It's not that," Keruno responded. "I'm more worried that he'll follow us to get to her. He's the kind of guy who's motivated from getting embarrassed. Who knows what he will do?"

* * *

"...And so, I was able to defeat the five Menos Grande, as expected!" Kyotaka flaunted as Jia Li listened on. "My teammates were on the ground, close to death, but I easily defeated them with my Suzukimaru!"

"Oh, excellent!" Jia Li clapped.

But in the inside, she was groaning. '_Oh man... How long is Kazoku going to brag about his feats? I cannot believe this man's behavior. He should be listening to a woman rather than talking about himself._'

"Are you listening? I'm about to get to the best part."

"Oh, yes! Yes, I am!"

'_Oh brother..._'

* * *

"I can sense the Reiatsu of approaching Shinigami. Powerful Shinigami," Akihiko muttered. "Of course that man would send his strongest to face us. However, power will not be enough."

"Shall we take our stations in the anti-Captain Pillars?" Mitsuru asked, walking into the room and joining her companions.

"Yes, please do," Akihiko replied.

"Alright," Bakitaro grinned, cracking his knuckles. "I'm gonna have fun beating them up."

"I will get to see their resolution," Yurio mused. "This will be interesting. Shinigami nowadays aren't as strong as they used to be."

"As long as I can get my revenge, I'll be fine," Kanji said, clutching the hilt of his Zanpakuto.

With that, they left.

Akihiko walked into a large, empty room carrying the bags Bakitaro and Kanji had delivered to him. He closed the door and placed the bag on the ground before opening it. Hundreds of souls in the form of fireballs flew out of the bags and exploded onto the ground. When the smoke cleared, the souls were standing before him.

"Hey! Where are we?!"

"Where's my son?!"

"Who are you?!"

"My name is Akihiko Kiriyama and I've gathered you this day to give you souls a purpose to change your meaningless lives," Akihiko said, causing everyone to gasp. "You will be converted to spiritual energy so that I can power CHANGE, a weapon with the potential to destroy the Seireitei."

"WHAT?!"

"No way!"

"I'm not doing that!"

The entire area burst into cries and pleas, but Akihiko kept his face stone-cold. One person ran to him and tried pleading for his life, but Akihiko didn't budge. When the person tried to punch him, he phased behind him and kicked him away.

"You do not have a choice," Akihiko said, then he retorted. "Besides, what would you have done had I not taken you in? Live the rest of your lives in the Rukongai with no purpose? Live in poor conditions while the Shinigami live in prosperity? Even if you did become a Shinigami, what would you do? Kill the Hollows only for more to appear?"

"You're a Shinigami too!"

"But I have given up my wealthy life to enact the plan," Akihiko said. "The Shinigami are too infested with their power and luxuries without looking into truly what is the problem in life. But I have found the answer to changing the world and I will start the revolution."

"No! You're wrong!" Everyone turned to the source of the voice. Haruka Souma walked from her place in the crowd to face Akihiko. "The Shinigami protects people by maintaining order and destroying Hollows. The coming of Hollows are inevitable so Shinigami are needed."

"I never said they weren't," Akihiko replied. "But with my plan, the coming of Hollows will finally end."

Everyone gasped. The thought that Hollows' existence could end never occurred to them. Even Haruka was baffled by his statement. "That's impossible."

"Oh, it's possible," He said. "Looking at the logic by which Hollows are created, there are ways to keep them from forming."

"Then how?" Haruka demanded. "How do you plan on doing it?!"

"...Why should I speak to an energy source?" Akihiko asked.

Haruka's eyes widened as Akihiko phased behind her. She quickly drew her Zanpakuto, spun around and tried to slash him, but he jumped away. He drew his Zanpakuto as well and the two battled each other. Haruka couldn't use her Kido in a place with so many people, but Akihiko's superior Shunpo kept her guessing where he was.

'_I won't be able to defeat him like this,_' Haruka thought as she went into a defensive stance. '_It looks like I need to use my Zanpakuto's power..._'

"What's wrong?" Akihiko asked, phasing around her. "Giving up yet?"

"Walk in my reflection, _**Chihanamu**_," Haruka said, causing her blade to glow pink. Akihiko blinked in surprise as four copies of Haruka phased from her body, all wielding pink katanas as well.

"So, this is your Zanpakuto," Akihiko mused. "Creates clones of yourself? I expected more."

The five Harukas jumped towards Akihiko with their blades raised. He jumped back, clashing blades with one Haruka. He turned around and guarded an attack from another, then had to block the one he previously guarded from. Two Harukas appeared from above and tried to strike him, but he blocked and stabbed through one. To his surprise, Haruka shattered into a hundred fragments, all reflecting Akihiko's body.

'_A mirror? Interesting,_' Akihiko thought, spinning around and slashing another, causing it to shatter also. Some of the mirror shards landed on him, causing some of his clothes and skin to get cut. '_A good defense and offense._'

"Not yet!" Haruka yelled, causing more clones to phase from her.

Akihiko quickly leaped towards her and slashed who he thought was the real Haruka, but was surprised when she shattered as well. He jumped back to dodge the mirror shards, but they followed after him.

"Hmm..." Akihiko glanced at the rest of the Harukas before realizing what was going on. "Now, I see."

Using his Shunpo, he phased out of the way of the mirror shards and came towards one Haruka, who was going into a battle stance. But then, he looked down to the ground in front of her. Haruka's eyes widened, realizing that Akihiko had discovered the secret of her Zanpakuto. She tried to jump away, but Akihiko caught up to her and kicked her down to the ground. As soon as she got hit, all her clones disappeared and her Zanpakuto's glow ended.

"Your clones are made of your Reiatsu solidified into a mirror that mimics your looks only. So when I hit one, it shatters like a mirror and you can control the shards' directions," Akihiko explained. "The only way for me to identify who the real user is, is through their shadow. You were the only one who had a shadow and it was the only thing I could use to distinguish from your clones."

"Mmph..." Haruka groaned.

Akihiko turned to the crowd before picking Haruka up using the back of her shihakusho. "You will all stay here until you're needed to power the cannon!"

"Hey! We're not gonna be used by you!"

Everyone attempted to gang up on Akihiko, but he responded by saying, "Bakudo #1, Sai." Immediately, everyone's arms were restrained behind their backs, causing them to drop to the ground.

"You're coming with me," Akihiko said to Haruka, dragging her out of the room.

* * *

Back at the entrance to the Rukongai, Suda reigned the horses and started the ride to the fortress. Yushi, Daisuke, Chotaro, and Kuroji were sitting in the carriage. As they rode there, Suda explained to everyone what happened during his encounter with the ex-7th Division Captain Kanji Sendou. He didn't include the part where his Hollow took over.

"Wow. You're lucky that you came out alive," Daisuke said. "I don't understand how you weren't cut in half."

"Gee thanks," Suda said. "I could've defeated him if I could activate my Shikai. Unfortunately, my Zanpakuto is being really arrogant and won't tell me it's name!"

* * *

"I can see the fortress," Keruno said as the five carriages neared their destination.

It was a large, dome-shaped building, painted completely white. There was a single entrance at the front, consisting of two large, golden doors. There were four large, lighthouse-looking towers each a mile away from the fortress separated from each other in the shape of a square if they were connected.

"I wonder what the purpose of those towers are for," Junichi said.

"I don't know, but I have a very bad feeling about them," Takumi replied.

As soon as the carriages passed one of the towers, an alarm went off from the fortress, causing all the horses to stop and buck the riders off. All the Shinigami jumped out of their carriages and prepared for battle.

The desert floor opened up in front of them, causing all the sand to drown into the hole, revealing two titanium doors that opened up. Underneath, the floor started to rise, revealing four large robots. The robots were colored green with tunic-like upper-body armor and spiked-shoulder armor. It's head resembled a knight's helmet with a single eye. In it's hand, it wielded a large, metal axe. On it's forehead was the word 'ZAKU.'

"Hey! This is from Gundam!" Takeshi yelped.

"They're gigantic!" Ryo exclaimed.

Saburo and Yusei rushed towards the Zakus, but Jared and Keruno put their arms in front of them. Jared said, "We'll take care of them."

"But-" Saburo began.

"You need to conserve your strength," Keruno said. "I don't know what those captains have in store for us, but we can't afford you guys to get exhausted at the beginning of the mission."

Junichi, Kyotaka, Jia Li, Ryo, Saburo, Yusei, Kouken, and Hebito backed away as Jared, Keruno, Takumi and Takeshi stepped forward. The four Zakus stared down at them before shooting a concentrated beam of Reiatsu from their mono-eyes! Fortunately, they managed to dodge.

"That was a Cero right now, wasn't it?" Takumi asked.

"It looked like it," Takeshi replied. "But it doesn't matter. Let's take them down quickly, shall we?"

"Get ready to die! Crush,_** Genshuku**_!" Keruno roared, holding his Zanpakuto above him. The hilt of the katana increased it's length by one-foot and the katana itself stretched to eight feet, making it large.

The Zaku he got in front of surprisingly swung it's axe at a fast speed. However, Keruno instantly phased away from the axe's strike and reappeared on top of the axe, running towards the Zaku's arm to it's head. He tried to slash it, but he was shocked that the blade simply banged against the armor with no visible scratch.

'_The power of it's armor. It's like a Hollow's Hierro..._' Keruno thought. '_But that doesn't mean anything!_'

He jumped into the air from the Zaku's shoulder and shot some Reiryoku from his body to the katana. The weight of the katana shifted from light to extremely heavy! So heavy that the blade was too much for Keruno to lift and he simply let the blade come down right on top of the Zaku's head, crashing through it's helmet and breaking it's mono-eye! A loud shriek blared through the entire area before it exploded.

"That voice," Kouken muttered. "It sounded like a Hollow's wail."

"Hopefully, my Zanpakuto is effective against an opponent like this. Everyone, get back!" Jared yelled to the lower-ranked Shinigami, to which they complied. "Flee, _**Kyofu**_!"

His sword transformed into the same crescent moon blade with the rune of a raven on each side he used against Suda. The eye on the left side started to glow red, causing a trembling effect to occur in the area.

"W-Why am I shuddering?" Ryo said aloud.

"I've heard of Captain Frederik's Zanpakuto," Hebito said. "I've heard it's one of the most fearsome Zanpakuto in the entire Gotei 13 because it's entire effect is based on fear."

"Sorry guys, but Kyofu's Tremble effect causes everyone in the vicinity to start trembling. The other captains aren't fazed by this because their large Reiatsu nullifies it's effect," Jared said.

He turned his attention to the Zaku, who was also trembling. It swung it's axe at him, but he blocked it with his crescent moon blade. As soon as the two blades made contact, the right eye of the raven glowed red, streaking black waves from his Zanpakuto through the axe as a conduit and made direct contact with the Zaku. The Zaku suddenly straightened and started jittering, as if it had been shocked.

"The second effect of Kyofu, Paralysis, does what it sounds like," Jared said. "But it's time to end this."

"With his blade still clashing against the Zaku's, more black energy appeared from the tip of the crescent moon blade. Both eyes of the raven glowed dark-red and an ominous feeling began to fill the atmosphere.

"The third and final effect of Kyofu, Visions," Jared said.

The Zaku was overcame by the darkness spreading from Jared's Kyofu and it's mono-eye started looking all over the area, circling like a tornado. It attempted to swing it's axe at Jared, but ended up slashing the air in front of him. Jared watched as the Zaku was overcame by the darkness.

"Kyofu drowns my opponents in horrific hallucinations," Jared explained. "This robot has no chance of winning anymore."

And as he concluded his sentence, the Zaku fell to the ground and died, overcame by it's visions.

"That was pretty cool," Yusei complemented.

"Very frightening," Jia Li said.

"Feh. I could easily overcome that fear and take it down," Kyotaka boasted, but all the Shinigami saw that he was still jittering from the effects of Kyofu.

"More importantly than his Zanpakuto, is anyone wondering why a robot would experience hallucinations in the first place?" Junichi asked.

"I don't think this is a stretch, but I believe that robot isn't actually a robot," Hebito said.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Kouken asked.

Ryo frowned. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Can't let these guys overshadow me," Takeshi muttered. "Sorry Zaku. As much as I'd love to find out how you came into existence, I gotta defeat you. So here we go. Tear a hole through the barriers of heaven, _**Hi**__**nshi Tengoku**_!"

He brought his Zanpakuto above his head. A lightning bolt from the sky came down and struck his Zanpakuto, changing it into a yellow-colored halberd with two curved horns at the side and a blade in-between them. The halberd was as long as Takeshi himself, with the same runes that were on his Zanpakuto's sealed form.

"Hey! Now that's my kinda weapon!" Yusei exclaimed.

"A cyborg like you should be shocked by my power!" Takeshi claimed. By passing Reiatsu from his body to the spear, lightning shot from the tip, blasting the Zaku and causing it to flail wildly.

"But my Zanpakuto can't do anything like that!" Yusei whined.

"Wouldn't a machine malfunction if zapped?" Jia Li asked.

"And to finish you off! Rakurai Hotengeki!" He roared, throwing his lightning-powered halberd straight at the Zaku, striking the center of it's mono-eye with incredible accuracy. It let out a death wail before falling to the ground, dead.

"I'm the last one? That's fine," Takumi said, smiling. "Sing gently, _**Otome no Uta**_."

His katana transformed into a katzbalger with eight holes going down the blade.

Junichi said, "I've never seen a sword like that before."

"A katzbalger is an arming sword used in Renaissance times," Ryo explained. "It used to be the standard weapon of a medieval knight."

"Of course, the only weapon fit for nobility," Kyotaka flaunted.

The Zaku looked up at Takumi, who was floating in the sky, and fired a Cero from it's mono-eye. Takumi put his finger through the third hole near the hilt of the blade and announced, "Otohei!" He waved the blade in front of him, causing a wall of sound to appear, deflecting the attack to the ground!

"What a pleasant sound," Kouken remarked.

"Kizu Teisei!" A swirling whirlpool of Reiatsu-created sound surrounded his sword after he placed his finger into the fourth hole. He slashed the air, firing a blade of sonic energy straight at the Zaku. This time, the attack bounced off it's armor.

"It's armor is like a Hollow's Hierro also," Hebito said. "I've confirmed it."

"Confirmed what exactly?" Saburo asked. "Is that machine... a Hollow?"

"Not going down easily, huh? Well, take this," Takumi said, putting his fingers through the fifth and sixth holes of the sword. "Juubun Teishuuha!"

He used his Shunpo to appear in front of the Zaku and struck it with his blade. With the Zaku's Hierro, the blade simply bounced off. But that was what he wanted. The blade's strike created a small vibration that resonated throughout the Zaku's body. He touched the Zaku with the blade again and poured his Reiatsu into the blade, using it as a conductor to transmit the Reiatsu into the Zaku, amplifying the vibration and causing the Zaku to break open!

"Agh!" Ryo cried.

"That sound's loud!" Saburo yelled.

"Haha... sorry guys," Takumi said, sheathing his blade and returning to the lower-ranked Shinigami. "My Zanpakuto's power is based off sound. So it's natural it might not be pleasant to the ear."

"It's fine," Hebito said. "We should get going into the dome."

The other three captains returned and they all started walking towards the large entrance of the dome.

* * *

Akihiko watched the Shinigami team from the televisions of his security room in his fortress. Haruka was bound with powerful Reishi ropes that she couldn't break free from. Her Zanpakuto was tied with her behind her back so she could draw it.

"Even though Hollows serve no purpose but to torment, I've given them purpose also," Akihiko said. "I created these Zakus from Menos Grande, simply configuring their body a bit to resemble these Gundam-inspired machines. By implanting control chips into their bodies, I would simply input commands for them to follow my orders without question. Unfortunately, the captains proved their strength against these machines. I guess Menos Grande-leveled cyborgs aren't enough..."

"That's horrible," Haruka muttered. "All you're doing is using the Hollows for your sickening purposes! You're sacrificing innocent people for your stupid plan!"

"Sacrifices are needed to save lives. Isn't that something living people glorify?" Akihiko asked. "My plan will save everyone and change the world. Besides, if we can control Hollows, then there will be no point in sacrifices because no one will die. In order for peace to be obtained, we must prove we are the strongest by taking control of everything."

"You still haven't told me what that plan is!"

"In any case, those captains could be a problem," Akihiko said. He reached down to the control panel and pressed a red button. "Unfortunately for them, I've prepared the ultimate defense against you. You won't be entering this fortress."

* * *

Suddenly, the circular roof of the fortress started to glow a bright purple, causing the Shinigami Team to freeze in their place. The bright purple aura came together and formed one giant ball of spiritual energy atop the roof. Then four streaks of lightning blasted from the orb and struck the top of the four towers near the fortress. A purple light covered the entire fortress as the end result, causing the front doors to open.

"What a welcome," Keruno said sarcastically walking towards the entrance. But when he tried to enter, a wall of purple energy formed in front of him, keeping him from going in. "Hey! What the hell?!"

Everyone frowned. Ryo walked towards the purple wall and put her hand on it. Surprisingly, she was able to enter without harm. "What? How am I going in."

Kyotaka and Junichi walked in as well. The latter said, "Works for me too."

Takumi placed his hand on the purple wall, but couldn't get it through. He tried punching it repeatedly, but it wouldn't give in. "Could it be that it repels people with high Reiatsu?"

"Impossible. How come I could get in?" Kyotaka asked, causing everyone to frown more.

"None of the captains can get in?" Kouken asked after walking into the fortress.

"Nope," Takeshi and Jared said, unable to get through the purple wall.

"Should we try a different route then?" Hebito asked.

"No, you guys should go on ahead," Keruno said, shocking everyone but the captains. "I'm guessing that the pillars over there are the source of this barrier. If we can destroy them, we should be able to get in."

"But what if we get into a fight with the captains?" Saburo asked. "Can we take them on?"

"I'm pretty sure you can," Takeshi said. "You guys are pretty strong."

"I'll take them all down," Kyotaka proclaimed. "Then I'll save the beautiful Haruka and get all of us out of here!"

"Hey! I'll save her!" Yusei exclaimed.

"Anyway! We should get going, right?" Jia Li asked, irritated by Kyotaka and Yusei's behavior. "We still don't know what they are up to. We have to save everyone now!"

"Right!"

* * *

"I can see it!" Suda yelled as their carriage also neared the large dome fortress. "Now, let's- AHHHHHHHHH!"

He (and everyone on the carriage) screamed as the ground underneath them gave way and they all fell down the ground...

_**Ending: "Reason" by Nami Tamaki**_

* * *

**Very long chapter, but the next chapters should be shorter. I hope you guys are happy with the abundance of OCs introduced here. They'll all have their spotlight in due time. The reason the captains can't get into the fortress is to limit just how powerful the Shinigami team is. If the captains entered, the battle would be much easier. Don't worry; the captains will still be fighting. **

**I'll also have time to develop the characters more as this arc progresses. You'll see.**

**OCs introduced:  
****-Kouken Seirei ****- ShadowDrago6  
-Junichi Higashi - JJun**

**Zanpakutos introduced (I'm not including Takumi's just yet, because I haven't introduced all it's abilities. It'll be shown in a later chapter in this arc).**

_**CHIHANAMU: ** _6th Squad, 7th Seat Haruka Souma's Zanpakuto. It is a Kido-Type Zanpakuto harnessing the power of illusions. In it's unreleased state, it takes the shape of a katana with a pink hilt and a white, square tsuba. It is released with the phrase, "Walk in reflections." In it's Shikai state, the blade changes into a light-pink color. In this form, Haruka can send some of her Reiryoku into the blade, creating mirrors that take her form. These mirror-doppelgangers will act how Haruka will act, but will shatter in one hit. However, the mirror fragments can be controlled by Haruka and can be used to harm the enemy.

_**GENSHUKU:** _8th Squad Captain Keruno Zaizen's Zanpakuto. It is a Melee-type Zanpakuto. In it's unreleased state, it takes the form of a katana with a crimson hilt and gold butt with no tsuba. It is released with the word, "Crush!" In it's Shikai state, the hilt's height increases by one foot and the blade itself increases to eight-feet. In this form, Keruno can shift the weight of his sword. He can make it extremely light so that he can deliver swift attacks while running at fast speeds or extremely heavy so that it's unwieldable but he can crush anything in his path.

_**KYOFU:** _5th Squad Captain Jared Frederick's Zanapakuto. It is a Melee-type Zanpakuto based on fear and darkness. In it's unreleased state, it takes the form of a katana with cyan-blue wrapping on the hilt and a dark-blue tsuba. It is released with the word, "Flee!" In it's Shikai state, it takes the form of a large crescent-moon blade with an image of a raven on both sides of the blade. In this form, it has three abilities. 1. Tremble: The left eye of the raven glows, causing nearby beings to tremble. 2. Paralysis: The right eye of the raven glows, paralyzing enemies. 3. Visions: Both eyes of the raven glows, forcing the enemy to experience horrific halluciantions.

_**HINSHI TENGOKU: **_6th Squad Captain Takeshi Ishihara's Zanpakuto. It is a Melee-type Zanpakuto based on the power of lightning. In it's unreleased state, it takes the form of a two-foot katana with Nordic runes on both sides with a dark-yellow hilt and a guard shaped like a bird's wings. It is released with the phrase, "Tear a hole through the barrier of heaven." In it's Shikai state, it takes the form of a halberd with two curved horns on the sides and a yellow blade at the tip. In this form, it can act as a conductor to manipulate electricity. It's strongest attack is Rakurai Hotengeki, in which he can throw the halberd with perfect accuracy.

**Hope you guys enjoyed despite the long chapter!**


End file.
